


Stay The Night(Japanese Translation)

by Wondy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Switching
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 72,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: クラグリンとヨンドゥの四半世紀にわたる愛の物語。十八歳の新人船員クラグリンは青い船長に夢中になる。船長はクソ野郎でイカれていて（そして少しだけスウィートだ）、セックスについても奇妙なルールを持っている。許可をいただいて海外ファンフィクションを翻訳しました。原文は↓からご覧になれます。Stay The Night  by Run_Ravager_Runhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/10953222/私が読んで一気にこのペアリングに萌え盛った作品です！
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 1





	1. 前編

一夜をともに 前編（chapter1-3）  
原題 Stay The Night   
by Run_Ravager_Run  
翻訳 Wondy

対象：成人向け  
クラグリン/ヨンドゥ ＆ピーター・クイル  
警告：過去に起きたレイプや暴行についての言及があります（直接的な描写はありません）。

[chapter:第一章]

初めてのとき、彼は何とも思わない。そもそも一夜を期待したこともない。  
もう一度呼ばれることも期待しない。なぜなら、ルールがあるから。それは暗黙の了解ながら、確固たるルールだ。食堂のアーチに掲げられているラヴェジャーズの標語と同じくらいシンプルで厳格なルール。ただし、船員たちは毎朝ドロドロの朝食を受け取るために考えなしにアーチをくぐるだけで、標語の『誰からも盗め。ただし、お互い以外から』に対して敬意を抱いているわけじゃないが。

その暗黙のルール『船長は船員をファックしない』は、あまりファンシーには聞こえねぇな、まぁ、語呂は悪くねぇ──共同船室へと続くエクレクター号の薄暗い廊下をぶらぶらと歩きながらクラグリンは思う。顔に間抜けな笑みを浮かべ、首筋には噛みあとの嵐をつけて。  
ヨンドゥ・ウドンタ船長は椅子の上で両足を開き、ファスナーを下ろした。クラグリンに跪くよう指を鳴らした。一度限りのご褒美だった。彼は再び相応しい場所に戻されるだけ。エンジンから油かすを取り除き、上官のラヴェジャー（殆ど全員が上官だ）が通るたびに胸を叩いて敬礼する。  
代り映えのしない毎日。仕事はどれも同じく嫌なもので、あるものは屈辱的だったり、あるものは危険だったりする。毎日同じように同僚から肩を叩かれ、同じように上司たちから野次られ、たまたま船長に呼び出されたのも同じく……だ。船長は、クラグリンに他の奴らと同じだけの関心しか払っていない。多くもなく、少なくもなく。  
あらゆる世界でクラグリンはまだひよっこだ（未だに宇宙仕事も上手くやれない）。船長室に一度限りのお相手として呼び出されたのも、船長が船員たちの適材適所を知るために、新人としてウドンタ流に味見されただけだと見当づける。確かにクラグリンはだいたいの時間を跪いて働いていた。  
彼は船長との思い出を長期記憶に分類し、不適切な瞬間に溜息をつき（同僚から変な目で見られ）、そして時折、自分のペニスの上で青い尻がよじれるファンタジーに耽る（他にどうしろってんだ？）。

ある時、流れ弾がブリッジの航海士一人を直撃する。すると、クラグリン・オブフォンテリ、ザンダー語は一言も読めないが、グリースと油まみれの指でエクレクター号の腸内を誰よりも知り尽くした男が、どういうわけかブリッジクルーに抜擢される。  
まずは下っ端としてスタートする。ブリッジでの主な仕事には「見ていること」が含まれる。つまり、航海士がエクレクター号を導いて小惑星帯をくぐり抜けさせたり、狭いジャンプポイントをフルボディーで踊り抜けさせたり、船員たちが周辺銀河一帯の縮図を吐き出したホロデッキの上を行ったり来たりするのを眺めているってことだ。  
中でもクラグリンの担当は、ライトが点滅したときにコンソールを起動させること、背中の箱にバチバチにフル充電したバッテリーを背負って切らさないこと、ガリオン船エクレクター号が彗星やら宇宙塵やらが複雑に入り組んだ地雷原を通り抜けているときにダブルシフトで働く航海士たちの瞼が眠たげになったら、すぐさまカフェイン錠を届けに走ること。  
クラグリンはよくやっている。非常によくやっている。もっとよくやれたはずだ──あの青い尻にずっと気を逸らされていなければ。惜しくもタイトなレザーに包まれて、さらに惜しくも、大股で行ったり来たりする度に揺れるトレンチコートの裾に隠されたあの青い尻。

推進エンジンの電流がエクレクター号全体を震わす中、船長は船体をゆっくりとフリゲート船に近づけさせつつ、ドッグファイター・チームに準備するよう大声で命令を飛ばす。  
機密を知るほど船の食物連鎖の上位に属していなくても、ブリッジでのつぶやき声や、食堂でのささやき声から、相手が傭兵船だということはわかる。オゴルドの炎を身に纏う者たちから盗もうとは愚かにもほどがある。  
ラヴェジャーズは些細な借りでも返さずにはいない。特に彼らの船から盗むのは最高レベルの重罪だ。クラグリンは電源が落ちて故障中のサインが表示されているコンソールに骨ばった背中を預けながら、ヨンドゥが声とゼスチャーで機動隊を円陣につかせ、ひとしきり罵るのを見ている。  
五分の間、それはほどんど静寂のうちに。そして──。  
「全砲待機！俺の命令で撃て！」  
突然の爆音に飛び上がる。衝撃がソーラーコイルを跳ね上げ、四方八方から警報を鳴り響かせる。ヨンドゥの唸り声はしゃがれている。まるで砕ける寸前のように。その大声で「砲撃！」と叫ばれると、クラグリンは不実にも股間がきつくなるのを感じる。

「オブフォンテリ！」

自分がどこにいるのか思い出すのに一瞬かかる。ヨンドゥが別の理由で唸り声を上げている白昼夢へと喜んで迷いこんでいたせいだ。コンソール列の端にいる航海士が画面に拳を叩きつける。彼女のコンソール画面はチラつきが頻繁になっている。  
「くそ！オブフォンテリ、グズグズするな！バッテリーを持って来いと言っただろ！」  
おっと。コンソール列がダウンしたら、ラヴェジャーズの旗艦だって操縦不能、グッパイだ。  
中央のワイドスクリーンに花火が閃くと同時にフリゲート船が砲撃を返し、レーザー砲がシールド全体にわたって飛び散る。瀕死のコンソールへと急ぐ瞼裏に閃光がまとわりつく。電池の切れたバッテリーをコイルから外し、新しいものと入れ替える。バチっと電流が走る寸でのところで手を引っ込める。すぐさま勢いよくメンテナンス・ハッチを閉め、ご機嫌斜めな機械の側面をポンと叩いて、担当の航海士に親指を立てて見せる。彼女は見向きもしない。だからといって責められやしない。敵船の砲撃をかわそうと、必死でフォースフィールドを増強している最中なら尚更だ。  
バッテリーを担いで端にある緊急充電ブースへと駆ける。実に１/４マイル（約四百メートル）走った先だ。エクレクター号は準備中の船で、いろいろとやりかけの状態だった。ヨンドゥは船長としてはまだ若く、スタカーにしても一か月以内に反乱を起こされないと見届けるまではガリオン船のアップグレードに大金を投じるつもりはなかった。  
というわけで、クラグリンはここにいる。船のメインフレームに雑に繋げた剥き出しの基板にワニ口クリップをねじ込み、バッテリー側面にある小さな手動充電用突起の両端と基板とを固定する。ガラス管の中に満たされた紫色のどろっとした液体がラベジャーズの葬儀のように光って踊る。バッテリーはガリオン船の核融合エンジンから直接エネルギーを吸い上げる。常に彼らの足元でブーンブーンブーンと電流三重奏を鳴らしている三基のエンジンから。  
バッテリーを充電させたまま、心の中で時間を測る。ベイビーたちには五分間。十五分も吸わせると、船員もろともブリッジの大半を吹き飛ばす危険あり──まだ忘れたことはないし、忘れるつもりもない。航海士たちのもとへ急ぎ、途中で排水管に一発蹴りを入れる。  
そして、たまたま後尾翼の弱ったシールド装置を確認しに来た船長と出くわす。  
「船長、そこは俺が」とヨンドゥが体を屈めずに済むように言う。  
相手は「ふん」とだけ言う。少しだけ体温を感じる。体が離れる寸前、互いのレザーが触れ合い、ウィスキーと放射線と船長の匂いとに神経細胞を侵食されて時が奪われる。  
だが、その瞬間はすぐ終わる。二人は戦闘へと戻る。  
ヨンドゥは雷雲だ──殆どブリッジ全体を覆いつくす。  
「右舷砲撃ポート、全弾待機！カウント！スリー！」  
この一時間のうちに何度か同じ命令を聞かされていれば、次に何が起こるかはわかる。まずはジャケット裏に縫い付けられたポーチからソルジャードラッグを一錠取り出す。渇いたまま口に入れて、カプセルが喉に引っかからないように何度目かでぐっと飲み込む。次に、一番頑丈そうなコンソール台の脇にうずくまり、手首にワイヤーの束を巻きつける。  
「ツ―！ふんばれ、ボーイズ……」  
クラグリンはふんばる。ウドンタが「ワン！」と叫ぶと、まるで樽が転がるようにガリオン船全体がグラリと横に傾く。人工重力発生装置が急な傾きに対処しきれない。航海士たちが慌ててスラスターを調整する。クラグリンがコンソールにしがみつく一方で、ヨンドゥは足をふんばってやり過ごす。一瞬たりとも見逃すまいと目を見開いたままでいる。  
フリゲート船の横っ腹に薔薇の花みたいな爆発がいくつも起きる。そして、炎が噴き出す前に殆どが燃え尽きる。後は想像するしかない──衝突の衝撃と、サイレンのもの悲しい響きと、減圧のうねりと、亀裂から次々と吸い出されていく死体たちとを。エクレクター号の観客にとっては、静寂にしか過ぎないものを。  
とはいえ、それは美しい。魅惑的で、感嘆を誘う。死そのものが最高のスペクタクルだ。爆発はフリゲート船のエンジンコアまで達し、焦げた残骸が超新星のように炸裂する。十八歳の子供のように目を見張りながら、クラグリンは自分が死ぬときもこうでありたいと決意する。酸素が消滅して船そのものがグシャグシャに崩壊するまでの一瞬の間に、宇宙を貫く栄光の炎の中にありたいと。  
ヨンドゥがシルエットの中に立っている。大きく肩を上下させ、吐く息は喘ぎと笑いのどこかにある。コートの襟は汗で重い。  
彼らは皆、同じような有様だ──疲労[[rb:困憊 > こんぱい]]、吹き上がるアドレナリン、倒れる寸前。しかし、船長は──背筋を伸ばし、勝利を祝おうと振り返った船長は、生きいきとしている。彼は両手を打ち鳴らす。クラグリンが背負ったバッテリーの光が船長の金属歯に反射する。  
「よくやったぞ、ボーイズ！パーティー・タイムだ！」  
ラベジャーズが歓声を上げ、踏み鳴らされる五十本の足が床を揺らす中で、クラグリンは掴んでいたコンソール台から手を離し、充電の切れた別のバッテリーを手に取る──瞬間、偶然にも船長と目が合ってしまう。  
船長の目。跪いてしゃぶっていたときには気にも留めなかった。あれは備品班長の記録書にサインして最初にサイズ違いの制服一式を受け取ってから、たったの二週間しか経っていなかったころ。あのとき、クラグリンの意識はヨンドゥの体の他の部分と──常に腰にある矢に向けられていた。彼自身の尖らせた犬歯はヨンドゥのものと同じくらい鋭い。もしボスを傷つけてしまったら、その罰については考えたくもない。けれど今、船長の目が彼を捕らえている。  
ピンクだ、とクラグリンは気づく。シンナー煙草を一箱吸ったときの自分と同じ、そのピンク色の両目が、こちらをじっと見ている。  
二人のうち、どちらかが視線を外すことになる。じゃないと気まずい。船長にその気がないようなので、クラグリンの方から特権を行使する。  
もたもたとバッテリーを背中の箱にしまう。余分な重さが装置を危険なほど軋ませる──背骨については言うまでもなく。まずはソルジャードラッグの瓶の栓を抜いて、疲れ切った航海士たちに配っていく。続いて、航海士たちの神経から電極を外し、多くの戦闘を生き抜いて今更一つの勝利を祝うつもりなどないブリッジクルーのメンバーたちには出て行ってもらう。  
後はマニュアルどおりの掃除作業に集中する。充電の完了したバッテリーを回収し、天井から垂れ下がっている吊り輪から汗を拭きとり、航海士たちのコンソールも同様にして丁寧に、動物を撫でるときのように優しく愛情をこめて拭いてやる。  
しかし今、クラグリンにこそ沈静剤が必要だ。心臓が喉の中途半端なところで鳴っている。ブリッジを立ち去る足音が聞こえる度にひどくなる一方だ。  
ブリッジクルーたちは、船のバーで下っ端船員や戦闘員たちとパーティーをするか、個室にしけこんで誰かとヤるんだろう。一方で彼には仕事がある。五分後に別の襲撃があってもいいようにコンソールを点検していく義務がある。仕事が終わるまではブリッジに残らねばならない。  
それはヨンドゥも同じだ。  
船長に見られているのがわかる。なぜなら、自分の上腕から背中まで体毛全てが立ち上がり、汗ぐっしょりのレザーの下でチクチクしているから。頭を屈めて、もっと忙しなく歩き回るようにする。それぞれのコンソールが光り輝くまで擦ってやる。猛烈な反復運動に脇腹全体が痺れてきても、さらに擦る。コンソール画面に雑巾がキュッキュと音を立てる。鏡のようになった画面の反射越しに船長の顔を盗み見る。  
俺の顔、赤いかな？どうか照明のせいでありますように。  
ヨンドゥはまだそこに、玉座に足を広げて座ったままだ。よく磨かれたコンソールの画面上を通して二人の視線がかち合う。船長がニヤリと笑い、クラグリンは慌ててまた目を逸らす。  
クソったれめ。  
それでも、契約上の義務が課されている。船長は好きなだけクラグリンをブリッジにいさせることができる。真夜中過ぎのナイトシフトまでに埃だらけのホロボードを全部磨いておけと、たった一言命令するだけでいい。いいや、そんなことは言わないはずだ。いいや、せめて言わないで欲しいと願う。罰を受けなきゃならない謂われがない。  
あのときだって、しゃぶり終わった途端に辛うじてズボンのファスナーを上げられる時間をくれただけで、すぐに部屋から蹴り出されたけれど、その一方で船長が成り行きに腹を立てているようには見えなかった。  
今も怒っているようには見えない。ただ……したり顔だ。とても、とても得意面をしている。あの腹立たしい顔を俺のチンコで叩き落としてやりたい。内心そんな考えが沸き立ち始める。もう行った方がいい。後で後悔するようなことを口走る前に。クラグリンは拳で胸を二回叩き、無造作に踵を鳴らして出口へと向かう。  
もう少しで上手くいくところだ。ドアの敷居を跨ごうとするのと、背中のバッテリー重量のせいで前につんのめるのと、ヨンドゥに声をかけられるのとが同時に起こる。  
「それが済んだら、俺の部屋へ来い。背中を揉んでやる」  
半分閉まりかけた自動ドアが──鋼鉄製で数百キロの密閉式防風扉が彼を押し潰せる前に再び開く。だが、エンジニアとしての在職期間中に、船内における浸水やら腐食やらのダメージについては十分に学んでいる。つまり、決して自動ドアのセンサーを信用するなだ。クラグリンは決断せねばならない。ぺちゃんこにされる前に進むか退くか。なのに、心は船長の言葉にぼんやりとしたまま、靴裏は安全地帯の廊下から数インチのところに浮いたまま、肩越しにちらりと振り向いてしまう。  
「何？」ほら見ろ、最初の失敗だ。次が来るぞ。  
ヨンドゥのニヤケ顔がいやらしいものに変わる。前歯で舌を鳴らし、尖った歯先をなぞるように舐めている。  
「『何ですか、サー』だろ。何様だ」  
クソったれめ、と唾を飲み込む。大量の唾液に喉も一苦労だ。[[rb:腸 > はらわた]]の中には鉛玉があって、鎖に繋がれたそれが脳味噌まで巻き上がっていく。途中で内臓と横隔膜とをことごとく押し潰しながら。  
「あなたは……したいんですか」片手を宙にさまよわせながら尋ねる。「俺と？もう一回、サー？」  
だって、他に何がある？ラヴェジャーズは、お互いにマッサージなどしない。──もし、するんだとしたら、自分が招待されたことのない慰労会とかで？  
ヨンドゥは何のデリカシーも見せずに、両目を下に向ける。そして、「いいや」とあべこべのことを言う。  
「もちろん違うぜ、オブフォンテリ。口に気をつけろ。船長は船員をファックしねぇ。決まってんだろ」  
青い頬にエクボができるほどの満面の笑みを浮かべる。  
「特に上級船員とはな。政治的ファッキン中立性がどうこうってやつだ」  
確かに船長に惹かれているかもしれない。時々は──OK、時々じゃないけど、多くても週に三回だ──真っ暗な倉庫に閉じこもって船長を思いながらやっているかもしれない。だからといって、何を言われても腹が立たないというわけじゃない。  
「じゃあ、何でですか、サー」と顎を固くして尋ねる。「部屋に来いだなんて」  
ヨンドゥは部下が正しい質問をして喜ばしいというように頷く。  
「もちろん在庫確認のためだ。バッテリーの補充が必要だろ？」  
クラグリンは首を横に振る。これ以上バッテリーを運んだら、自分の直立歩行能力にさようならを言うはめになりかねない。  
「必要に決まってる。そこは譲れねぇ。ご褒美をやるから、データパッドを持って俺の部屋に来い。もし、途中で誰かにどうしたかと聞かれたら、おまえは何て言うんだ……？」  
「在庫確認」とリピートする。  
鉛玉が下へ下へと沈んでいく──けれど、熱を持ち始めている。しっかりとした地獄のような温もりが懐深くから広がっていく。  
「『在庫確認です、サー』だ。ほら急げ、ボーイ。俺たちの夜は長ぇぞ」

\----------------------------

確かに、長い夜になる。クラグリンが夢見てきたこと全てを試すには足りないが。

それでも、彼はベストを尽くし、何とかまずまずの印象を残す──ヨンドゥの熱心な様子と、クラグリンの勃起[[rb:瘤 > こぶ]]を咥えこんだままぐったりとした体の感じからも、それは確かだ。船長は朝になっても、ちゃんと覚えているだろう。  
だからこそ、息が落ち着いてすぐさま、ヨンドゥが胸の上（ヨンドゥに肋骨もろとも押し潰されて呼吸を奪われていた）から体を起こしたのにがっかりさせられる。船長は四ラウンド目を始めるでもなく、その場に踵を浮かせてしゃがんでしまう。萎んだ勃起瘤がヨンドゥの体内からぽこりと外れ落ちて、追って陰茎と、水っぽい白濁がこぼれ出てくるのがまるまる一分間続き、セックスの悪臭が漂う。その間、ヨンドゥはずっとしかめ面のまま自分の尻タブを押し広げ、ベッドシーツの上でなく、あえてクラグリンの腹の上に白濁をこぼす。不平を言うと、バシンと叩かれる。  
勃起瘤によって引き伸ばさたヨンドゥの穴は、ぬらぬらとして縁が緩んでいる。乳白色の精液と潤滑に使った何かにまみれて、クラグリンが指で押し広げてやれば、すべすべとした濃紺色の内部が空気に晒せるほどに柔らかくなっている。それをこうやって見つめているのは何だか卑猥な感じがする。  
「これで終わり？」とクラグリンは息を切らす。  
ヨンドゥは背筋を伸ばしてピキっと鳴らす。そして、頷く。

クラグリンの頭の中には何百もの疑問がぐるぐると渦巻いている。たとえば『これは今後も定期的に続くのか？』とか、『あれ以上のバッテリーを背負わせようってのは本気じゃないよな？』とか。どれから切り出せばいいのかわからなくて頷き返すしかない。

目を向けるそこかしこに小物が並べられている。キラキラとしたガラス製のつまらない物。プラスチック製のフィギアたち。宝石屑を散りばめた卵類。さらには賑わう宇宙路にある土産物屋台で見つかりそうな安物の装身具の類。全て価値も分類も順番づけのヒントもなしに、ただ無秩序に置かれているだけ。棚の端でぐらついている物もあれば、天井の配管から吊るされたネットにまとめて引っかけられている物もある。クラグリンは特定の物に視線を合わせることもできず、ただ汚れた歯を見せながら船長を見つめる。  
「楽しかった」  
「そりゃそうだろ？」  
ヨンドゥがようやく彼の上から下りる。  
頭上のファンが規則正しい音とともに部屋中のきれいな空気、よどんだ空気、錆びついた空気をかき回す。血の味がするとクラグリンが考え続けるそれは、単なる酸化鉄粒子だ。吸い込むたびに肺胞をひっかき、胸の中に広がる。爪先がフットボードにぶつかる間も、モヒカンが壁にこすれる間も、咳込まないよう我慢しなければならない。  
ヨンドゥが横目で彼を見ている。──もし、クラグリンがもっと物知らずだったなら、もし自分で望むほどに賢くもなかったら、男の表情に好意があると思ったかもしれない。  
「おめぇの言うとおり楽しかったよ、ヒョヒョロ・ボーイ」  
“ボーイ”にイラッとさせられる。  
「俺、そんなに年下じゃない。十歳も違わない」  
「『俺はそんなに年下じゃ──』」  
「──ありません、サー。わかってます。了解」  
この宇宙域に生息する多様無限な全種族と比べみても、特別背が高い方じゃないと言い返したところで、さらに、あんたの背が低いからだろと指摘したところで、体に余計な風穴が開くだけだ。クラグリンは口を閉じている能力を発揮する。  
余韻に浸りつつ、腹にこぼされた精液を指でクルクルとなぞる。尻たぶの間には、先に船長にファックされたときの粘々を感じている。殆どもう満足だと男の隣に横になる。ソーラーランプの灯りに瞼の裏をくすぐられる。  
だが、よりにもよって、ヨンドゥに台無しにされる。  
「で、とっとと出て行ってくんねぇかな？」  
クラグリンは[[rb:微睡 > まどろ]]みから叩き起こされる。「え、何？」と口に出したところで、すぐさま指摘される前に「何ですか、サー」と訂正する。  
ヨンドゥがベッドから足を下ろす。その際にぶつけられた小物が一つ二つ床に落ちる。青い足がぎりぎりで床に届かないのが可愛いなんて思っている場合じゃないのに、クラグリンの頭はまだエンドルフィンでフワフワしているのだから世話がない。  
「耳が遠いのか、オブフォンテリ」  
「いいえ、サー。ただ──」  
ヨンドゥの肩が強張り、口答えするなと示す。クラグリンは口をパクパクさせる。  
「ただ、あと一瞬いいかなと思っただけで」  
言い淀む間の長さに男の唇が脅迫めいた形にすぼめられてようやく、クラグリンは決意する。  
「本当のところ、あともう少しぐらいはいいかなと思って、お互いに」  
最後の言葉は強調せずにはいられない。クソ。だって、これが自己最高記録なんだ。  
ヨンドゥが彼を見ている。まるでパイロット養成クラスでビリケツの子供を見るような目で。絶対にこいつを一人で飛ばしちゃだめだ、とでもいうように。  
「そうだな、ボーイ。俺たちは二人の時間を過ごした。で、今はもう終わったてのに……」  
そう言われて、肩を押される。一回転させられるほどの力じゃないが、精液まみれのシーツの上を半回転させられるには十分だ。  
「何でおまえはまだ俺のベッドにいるんだ？俺は不思議でならねぇ」  
クラグリンも座る。ヨンドゥよりも目の高さが数インチ上になる。だからといって、俺の方が背が高いぞ、という気分にはさせてもらえない。  
「ですよね？」  
ほんの一瞬、厳つい青い顔の中に感情と呼べそうなものがないかと探ってみてから、先を続ける。  
「俺も不思議です」

クラグリンはハンモックの留め金に引っかけてあったズボンを回収する。その拍子に小物をいくつか落としてしまい、裸足のまわりでパラパラとプラスチックの雨みたいな音が鳴る。身を捩って毛むくじゃらの骨ばった足と、さらに骨ばった尻とにズボンを引っ張り上げて、踵をブーツに突っ込んで、そして部屋の出口に向かう。ヨンドゥに後ろからジャケットを投げつけられる。  
「着てから出て行け、馬鹿野郎。それと誰かに聞かれたら──？」  
ドアまであと一歩のところで立ち止まり、ジャケットに袖を通す。自分自身に頷いてから、ファスナーを上げる途中で腹の毛を挟んでうっとなる。  
「在庫確認」  
「『在庫確認です、サー』だ！」  
けれど、もう閉めるボタンを叩いている。ドアの気密性ゴムのシュッという音によって、ヨンドゥの声がかき消される。

※訳者注釈※  
このファンフィクションでは、クラグリンのペニスには亀頭球(訳文ではイメージしやすいように「勃起瘤」とした)がある。これは射精前にペニスの根本が瘤状に膨れ、ペニスを抜けにくくする。イヌ科の生殖器をイメージするといい。また、クラグリンの出身は映画設定のザンダー星ではなく、フラクシア星となっている。  
ヨンドゥの腹部にはカンガルーなど有袋類に見られるのと同じ育児嚢がある。これは、Marvel Comicsに登場するケンタウリ星人の生態に即している。ただし、コミックスでは男女ともに育児嚢があるかについては言及されていない。

[newpage]

[chapter:第二章]

船長の部屋を追い出されたクラグリンは、小声でぶつくさ呟きながら廊下を進む。乾いた精液が痒くなるころには、これで終わりだなと確信している。ボスとのヌキ・ヌキ（セックス）はこれでお終い。  
ヨンドゥ・ウドンタは、ロクデナシ、クソ、クルタック脅しのナーフ飼い。そういうのを全部混ぜて一つにした野郎だ。もしも明日、銀河が燃え尽きて、お互いに適合する生殖器を持つ最後の知的意識になったとしても、もうあの世で落ち合うこともない。  
ひょっとしたら、ちょっと言い過ぎかも。二段ベッドの梯子をガタガタと鳴らすほどの大いびきをかいているラヴェジャーズの山をかき分けて自分の寝台に辿り着くころには、今度は冷静になっている。ヨンドゥはポイントをついている『かもしれない』と譲歩を認める。  
船長は年上だ。キモいほどの差じゃないにしろ、おそらく五歳から八歳は離れている。船長は二十代半ばから後半で、クラグリンは最近十八歳に達したばかりだ。経験の差ってやつも色々とあるだろう。  
それと何だっけ……？ヨンドゥは……ケンタウリ族だとかいったか？彼の礼儀作法の基本がクラグリン──ストリートキッズの群れの中で眠り、思い出せる限り、誰かと体温を分かち合うのは煙草の回し吸いと変わらないものだという──と一致するのか知る[[rb:由 > よし]]もない。カルチャー・ギャップは、宇宙では繊細な問題だ。見誤ると死を招く。矢に射抜かれることなく、ヨンドゥの部屋から出られたのはラッキーだった。

ところが、どうやら決定的な過ちは犯していなかったらしい。

二週間も経たないうちに、ヨンドゥが彼の肩を叩いて「在庫確認」と言う。今回は忘れずにデータパッドを持って行く。ミーティングだという言葉を真に受けて。  
実際にどうなるかというと──ヨンドゥのペニスとクラグリンの尻とがミーティングして、リピート。はるかに楽しいものになる。おかげで船長の『クソガキ・リスト』に自分の名前が載っていないと自分自身を大いに納得させることができる。  
次の事件は一週間後。ラヴェジャーズが縄張りにしているバーで、すっと脇に近づいて来たヨンドゥが「便所。五分」とつぶやく。  
軋む古便器の上で袖口を噛んで声を殺しながら震えるクラグリンをよそに、ヨンドゥは勃起瘤に跨って激しく腰を打ち下ろす。  
そうなるともう、呼ばれなくても船長の部屋を訪れてドアをノックするようになる。ヨンドゥは眠そうにしつつも、黙って足を広げて受け入れてくれる。ただし、うとうとし始めると、途中だろうとストップになり部屋から蹴り出される──ことに文句を言わないでいる限りはだが。  
きっと時間が足りないだけだと思う。二人の間には特別なものがある。まだ非公式で、認められていないけれど。そう思うと止められない。ドミノ崩しみたいだ。  
したがって、当然のことながら、次にベッドにもつれ込んだ際には、クラグリンは朝までいてもいいものだと仮定する。

それは間違いだ。

船長は相変わらず貪欲だった。クラグリンは最初のファックで船長をイカせてから、抜かずに勃起瘤で繋がったまま二回目もイカせてやる。ペニスで前立腺をぐりぐりと刺激し、睾丸が空っぽになるまで絞り出して喘がせる。そこまでしてようやく一息つく。一瞬動きを止め、ヨンドゥの喉の砂利を流すような音を聞く。ニヤリと笑い、青い胸板から汗を舐め取ろうと体を倒しつつ、自身を引き抜こうと──。  
少なくとも、そうしようとした。根元の勃起瘤は縮んではいたが、まだ相手を身じろがせるのに十分な大きさだ。これを引き抜くとなると、親指と人差し指で外側からヨンドゥのそこを広げ、一方でクラグリン自身は腰を回して狭い穴から萎んだ瘤のところを引き抜くしかない。船長はめちゃくちゃにファックされた後にもかかわらず、ぎゅっと締まって、瘤を引き抜くまでにクラグリンを半目にさせる。  
追って軟らかくなったペニスの軸が精液と潤滑剤の中をぴちゃぴちゃと後退する。船長の両脚が引き攣り、肩の上のふくらはぎが緊張する。ヨンドゥが頭を後ろに投げ出す。青い肌の上に赤やピンクの光の斑点が浮かんでいる。頭上のネットにあるガラクタ類に反射した灯りがステンドグラスのように引き裂かれて映っている。  
とても綺麗だ。ヨンドゥが関わるところに綺麗なものがあるなんて珍しい。  
ペニスが最後まで引き抜かれる。ぞわりとした快感は絶頂に向かうときのような切迫したものとは違う。もっと静かで漠然としたもの。ヨンドゥの穴がきゅっとなり、中から自分の精液が漏れ出るのが目に見える。それは、原始的な満足感に基づいた欲望に拍車がかけられる類のものだ。

クラグリンは毛皮に体を投げ出す。胸からうめき声がひねり出される。ヨンドゥの肩にのろのろと腕を回す。この夜をさらにパーフェクトにする唯一の方法は──ヨンドゥがガセネタを掴ませてきた情報屋をブチ殺すのを見た後で、さらにスタカーから公式の祝辞を受け取り、部屋のドアを通り抜けられないほどに誇りで胸を大きくするのを見た後で──当の船長を腕に抱いたまま、眠りが訪れるまでうとうとして過ごすことだ。  
ところが、ヨンドゥは他の考えを持っている。クラグリンの鼻をぴしゃりと弾く。それが相手の頭をもっと深く枕に沈めさせるだけだとなると、今度は脇の下で抱え上げ、裸のままドアまで引きずって行く。  
どんなサイレンよりも冷徹な起こし方だ。クラグリンはじたばたする。それでもヨンドゥが歩を緩めないとなって、男の腕にぐったりと全体重をかけてみる。同様に効果なし。せめて自分が十歳児の平均体重以上なら……と願うのは、何も初めてじゃない。そこで仕方なく、極めつけの最終手段に出る。懇願だ。  
「ズボンを穿かせてくれ！クソったれズボンをさ！クルーに知られたくないのは、あんたの方だろうが！」  
ヨンドゥが鼻が鳴らす。片手でクラグリンの腕を背中の方へとギリリと捻り上げて、もう片方の手をドアの鍵センサー上に浮かせる。目を見開いて鼻息を荒くした相手が素っ裸で追い出されるのではと完全に震え上がるのを待っている。その後で、くつくつと笑い、手を放すついでにクラグリンの尻に一発お見舞いする。彼の骨ばった尻のことを考えると、かえって自分の方が痛いだろうに。  
どおりでボトムの方が好きなはずだ。やっぱりな。  
「あんたなんかと寝るんじゃなかった」「あんたはマジでクソ野郎だ」とぶつぶつ言われるのにも構わず、「『あなたはマジでクソ野郎です、サー』だろ」と朗らかに訂正する。どうせクラグリンが戻って来るとタカをくくっている。  
クラグリンの生体認証は、まだヨンドゥのドアロックには登録されていない（つまり、ヨンドゥは気分次第で彼を締め出せる）一方で、下級船員によるピンポン・ダッシュ防止の電気ショックからは除外されている。つまり、船長にとって、彼は既にただの新人じゃないということだ。もう違う。それ以上のものだ。  
しかしながら、クラグリンは愛情というものに慣れていない。だからヨンドゥの投げて寄こすクズを拾い集めている──例えば、部屋から蹴り出される前に五分だけ時間を許してくれたり、キスマークが目立つときにはハイネックのシャツを貸してくれたり、そして、そのシャツを返せとうるさく言ってこなかったり──といったことを、まるで金の塊みたいに。

「ボス、後で食堂で？」  
そう尋ねて、ハイネックのシャツ（最新のコレクション）に首を通す。シャツの革は柔らかく皺が寄っている。彼が着ると胸元が緩く、袖が短くなる。クラグリンは浮かんでくる笑みを隠しもしない。息を深く吸い込み、ラヴェジャーの悪臭を吸い込む。文明社会では芳しいとされない臭い。しかし、そこには何かヨンドゥ独特の臭いと言えるものがある。体臭と、安酒と、よくなめされた革とを混ぜたような形容し難いその匂いは、クラグリンがシャツを盗んでから数か月経っても消えないものだ。  
滅多に洗濯をしないせいもあるのだろう。だが、クラグリンはその匂いを味わわずにはいられない。まるでワイン（いや、チーズの方かな？）のテイスティングのように舌を鳴らしたところで、彼のニヤケ面に呆れた船長がぐるりと目を回しているのに気づく。  
「その間抜け面はよせ。プロ失格だ」  
「確かに。俺らはプロっすからね」とクラグリンは同意する。  
「『了解しました。俺たちはプロ──』」  
「──ですから、サー」  
「いい子だ」  
ヨンドゥは廊下の監視カメラに映らないよう気をつけながらドアフレームに裸の肩を寄りかからせる。クラグリンの胸を叩いて言う。  
「シャツを返してくんねぇか？もう替えがないんだよ」  
「俺のジャケットのファスナーを引きちぎるからだ」とクラグリンは肩をすくめる。  
ベッドサイドに落ちたままの赤い塊を顎でしゃくってみせる。きっと船長が修繕品用のダストシュートに突っ込むか、そのまま朽ち果てるかさせるだろう。  
「シャツのことは考えてみます、船長」

\-------------------------------

二人のそれは、大抵乱暴で慌ただしい。ヨンドゥは先頭馬の騎手のようにクラグリンを乗りこなす。キスをするのだって、勃起瘤に跨ったまま自分が放った精液を相手の胸に擦り付けて広げてやろうとするときだけだ。  
時間がないときにはクラグリンにしゃぶらせるだけじゃぶらせて、自分は手を貸すでもなく彼を蹴り出すことだってある。一度として、ヨンドゥからお返しにしゃぶってもらったことはない。  
クラグリンはヨンドゥのサドっ気を認識し始めている。部屋から追い出された彼がジャンプスーツの前を大きくしたまま船室に戻り、それを見た周りから「どの女だ？」と囃し立てられて無視するしかなくても──その考え自体がヨンドゥをニヤリとさせる。  
二人のセックスゲームには不均衡な傾斜があって、クラグリンは腹を立てることもできない。悪戯好きのロクデナシはボタンを押すのが大好きで、おまけに二十一歳になったばかりの頭の固い若造には押されるべきボタンがたくさん、たくさんある。

（時折、ヨンドゥはクラグリンをうつ伏せに寝かせる。片手で彼のモヒカンを掴み、片手で尻が真っ赤になるまで叩きつつ、同時にその尻頬に自分のペニスを挟んで揺らす。クラグリンはあまり気がそそられない。むしろ膝の上にのったヨンドゥがうんうん言ったり、歯を食いしばったり、罵り声を上げたりしながらクラグリンのペニスだけでイク方がそそられる。とはいえ、尻を叩かれるのにも楽しみはあって、少なくとも、そういったときのヨンドゥは無料でハグしてくれる程度には優しい）

二人は手当たり次第に何でも試してみる。新しい体位、新しい潤滑剤、新しい玩具、新しい新しい新しい……常に新鮮さを保つ方法を探している。まるで相手から興味を失くされるのを恐れているかのように。  
彼らがテラ人の鼻たれ小僧を盗んだころを過ぎてからは──クラグリンが三十歳に、ヨンドゥが危険な年代に手が届こうとするころには、クラグリンはどちらかが死にでもしない限り、もう互いに飽きることはないのではと思い始めている。

流血や発砲沙汰が（通常は）少なくなるとはいえ、彼らの仕事環境が性生活にも反映されるのは当然のごとく避けられない。無法者の世界にも……ルールはある。クラグリンが船長をファックするときには顔と顔を合わせてやること。犬みたいに後ろからやるのはなし。もし、ヨンドゥにフェラをさせようとすれば、悲劇が訪れる。ヨンドゥは「最後の奴は噛みちぎってやった」としか言わなかったが──その脅しに興奮すべきでないと、むしろ萎えるべきなのだと自分に言い聞かせていれば、クラグリンもそう信じ始めていたかもしれない。そしてもちろん、朝まで一緒にいられないという問題もあった。  
最後の一つについては、時間が解決するだろうと思っていた。だが、何年もの月日が過ぎる間に日々のルーティンも固まって、二人が定期的にベッドに並んで横たわるようになると、安定した関係がそれに脅かされるようになる。  
クソ。我らが船長は、危険であると同時に予測不能だ──ただし、以下のことを除いては。  
後背位はなし。  
フェラもなし。  
一緒に眠るのもなし。  
クラグリンが空想を集め始めるのも当然だ。船長席の上でヨンドゥを後ろから突き上げるとか、普段とは逆に自分の前に跪かせるとかいったファンタジーを。そして一度は──たった一度でいいから、青い体を抱きしめながら目覚めてみたいと思ってしまう。  
そこでヨンドゥの気持ちを変えようと試みる。キスで釣ろうとしたり、後ろからファックされている最中に背中を反らしながら大げさに呻いてみせたりして、気持ちのいいものだと思わせようとする。または、途中で船長をひっくり返そうとしてみたり──おそらく、ちょっとしつこくやり過ぎたのだろう。船長に横っ腹を蹴られ、溜息とともに突然正面からイソギンチャクのようにしがみつかれる。

そうこうしているうちに、船長はこれがクラグリンの最優先事項なのだと、それに応えてやらなければ満足させられないと思い込むまでになる。

クラグリンを導いてベッドまで辿り着いてから、ヨンドゥはキスを中断して背を向け、背中を台無しにしている傷跡を見せる。ジャンプスーツのジッパーの後ろ、クラグリンのペニスがびくりと反応する。  
クラグリンは恭しく傷跡を辿る。これが何を意味するのかはわかっている。青い肌に刻まれたみみず腫れと肉割れとを一つ一つ、まるで金庫のダイヤル錠を合わせるかのようになぞる。彼はこれまでも手渡された銃にケチをつけたことはない。贈り物なら尚更だ。ヨンドゥの首筋に手を添えてマットレスへと押しやり、洗礼を授ける心の準備はできている。  
だが、世界中の切望と期待とを集めても、どれだけ船長が震えているのかを覆い隠せはしない。  
クラグリンは自分の腕を見やる。いいや、鳥肌は立っていない。寒くはない。ってことは……  
「サー？」  
「何も言うんじゃねぇ」  
ヨンドゥがぎゅっと目をつぶるのが頬の形からわかる。船長の喉が拳を飲み込むように大きく上下する。  
「一言もだ。いいな。聞こえたか、クラッグルス？」  
クラッグルスは聞こえた──と頷いてから、相手には見えないのだと思い出して了解だと低くうなる。二人はそのまま三十秒間立ち続ける。身を固くしたヨンドゥがぶるぶると震えるため、足をもつれさせないよう苦心する。  
船長が楽しむ気になるように、二人で先に進めるように、ペニスを扱いてやるとかした方がいいのだろうか。喋るなと命令されているため、いつも通りの手順でしようかと尋ねることもできない。つまり、最初に青く逞しい体の下に潜って、ねちねちとした指使いでもって乳首と腹の袋とペニスとを十分にじらしてやってから、船長の許す限りのテンポと強さでファックするといういつもの流れでだ。だが、他の方法論をとって全く違った申し出をすることもできる。  
体に触れると、ヨンドゥはびくりとする。ほんの少しだけ。身を引くほどじゃないにしろ、その間際まで。その様子に胸を締めつけられる。

クラグリンはヨンドゥから絶えず馬鹿呼ばわりされているが、実際は違う。彼は切れぎれの情報を一つにできる。例えば、ヨンドゥを背中から抱きしめて横になろうとしたときや、背面騎乗位をさせようとしたとき、さらに、二人きりのシャワー室でふざけて尻を叩こうとして喰らった平手打ちや唸り声。普段の態度。鞭打ちの跡。   
それにヨンドゥの体の一番ひどく無残な傷跡は、ホロパッドによると本来ケンタウリ族のトサカがあるべき場所にあった。「最後の奴は噛みちぎってやった」という言葉についても、何気なく笑いながら言われたが、とても嘘には聞こえなかった。  
そういった断片を繋ぎ合わせた一枚絵は……とても深刻で暗く野蛮な何かだ。ヨンドゥには相応しくない何か。クラグリンには絶対に知られたくないだろう何か。そうだな……話したければ、船長の方から話すだろう。クラグリンにその選択肢を奪う権利はない。

肩に置いた手に対してヨンドゥの緊張が解れるのを待つ。その後で、自分の方に振り向かせてベッドに座らせようと──彼には得意なことも多かったが、筋骨逞しい船長の全体重を引っ張るのはその内の一つには入っていないので、船長自らが進んで座るよう促す。そして、ヨンドゥの足元に跪いて、くったりとした青いペニスが反応するまで頬ずりする。一方で、緊張しすぎて固くなっている太腿と尻たぶの間のわだちには触れずにおく。  
言いたいことも言わないでおく。もう大丈夫だとも、気の毒だとも、奴らに思い知らせてやるとも。何も喋るなと言われているから。  
そして今このとき、シーツに身を投げ出したヨンドゥは、尋ねるまでもない快感に身を捩っている。クラグリンは口元を拭い、股下に最後の湿ったキスを残してから立ち上がる。もう行った方がいいだろう。不平もなし、質問もなし、催促もなしで。  
クラグリンは服を引っ張り上げるが、思わず両足を一度にブーツに突っ込もうとして毒づく。ヨンドゥの爪にも負けない耐久性の革で作ったジャンプスーツの前を合わせて、硬くなったまま痛むペニスを宥めながらファスナーを閉める。  
船長にちらりと笑顔も向ける。あんたのせいじゃないと知らせるために。  
両肘で体を起こしたヨンドゥの姿が見える。緊張の解けた腹部に白いものが滴って育児嚢の境目に溜まっている。広げた脚の間からクラグリンが去るのを見ているその表情は、何を考えているのかわからない。

\---------------------------------

クラグリンは股間の重さが落ち着くまで歩き回る。目に入る形あるもの全てを殴り出さないうちに、どうにかしてひと気のない廊下まで辿り着く。  
銀河がクソみたいな場所だってことは知っている。男にも、女にも、子供にも、簡単には性別の枠に押しこめない者たちにも、誰にでも酷いことが起こりうる。それを気に病んだことなどなかった。けれど、今この瞬間、彼は激怒している。  
自分の船長に手をかけたクソが誰であろうと、名前を聞き出すことも、ソーセージにしてやることもできないのなら、選択肢はたった一つ。砕けるまで壁を殴りつける。壁か拳かが砕けるまで。

\---------------------------------  
食堂で、ヨンドゥは包帯の巻かれた指を一瞥して言う。  
「勝ったのか？」  
クラグリンは、その指でスプーンのバランスを取ろうと寄り目になりながら頷く。

[newpage]

[chapter:第三章]

彼らが最初にピーターを獲得/盗む/拾うかしてから、子供は六歳年を取り、六百倍生意気になっている。  
クラグリンは詳細を聞かない。ピーターの一件だけでなく、その他のエゴとの取引についても。裁判には出廷し、スタカーがヨンドゥを子供殺し、モンスター、おまえなど救うのではなかったと罵って罵って罵る間、不名誉な船長の隣に立っていただけだ。  
ヨンドゥはエゴが子供たちにしたことを知らなかったと言う。スタカーの糾弾をよそにクラグリンは彼を信じる。もしそうでなければと考えるのも恐ろしかった。

俺の船長はとんでもなくイカレている──クラグリンは初めてそれを認める──様々に不穏な有様で。エゴが子供たちを虐殺していたという暴露は、ヨンドゥの精神的ダイナマイトにニトログリセリンの霧をもう一拭きした。スタカーの評決──追放、接触禁止、おまえの墓石を照らす光はない──でさえ、夜が巡ってくる間の熱狂的なセックス、優しいキス、同じ息を吐きながらゆっくりと揺れるといったことを少しも損ねはしない（そもそも、クラグリンにもヨンドゥにもその気はない）。

とにかく、ピーター・クイルの話に戻ろう。

今や子供はティーンエイジャーだ。最近数えた限りでは十四歳。それだけでも最悪なのに、クイルは育児書にある全てのステレオタイプを満たそうと決意している。  
髪はもさもさのモップ状。毛穴の数より多いニキビ。シャワーを浴びるのは極限状態になったときだけで、匂いのレベルが限界値を超えるとヨンドゥが介入することになる。マジで凄ぇ。クラグリンは、殆ど感動するところだ。感動してもいいかもしれない。もし、自分とピーターとヨンドゥが四日もの間、狭い監房に押し込められてさえいなければ。そこには洗浄装置だってあるというのに、ピーターは一度も使おうとしない。

「坊主」  
クラグリンが歯を食いしばって言う。  
「臭いが目にしみる。おまえがクソ臭すぎて眠れねぇんだよ。船長も眠れねぇ。さっさと洗浄ブースで体を洗って来い。俺がおまえを引きずって行く前にな」  
その言葉にピーターが動き出す。不機嫌に。オゴルドの炎を着けた全種族から覚えたのだろう多種多様な罵り言葉を小声でつぶやきながら。けれど、クラグリンに睨みつけられると、何も言っていないふりをする。  
子供はどうやってかシャワーレバーの重たい音を小さく聞こえるようにする。クソガキめ。それでも、あれはヨンドゥのクソガキだから、クラグリンは我慢する。チクショウめ。  
最後に水を見たのは何か月前だ？ってくらいに分泌物が固まっていないとき、洗い立ての体とレザーの匂いがするときなら、ピーターとの会話は楽しいと言えるかもしれない。目下のところ、子供は無言期に突入しているので──「うー」とか「あー」しか喋らない。クラグリンは、昔々、彼を追って廊下をついてまわったお喋りの方が好きだった。彼が無視をすると（いつもだ）、八歳児が袖にしがみついたり、足元にまとわりついたり、ジャンプスーツの裾を引っ張たりしてきたあのお喋りの方が。

三人を捕まえた敵が尋問の労を取るより人質にした方がいいと決めてから、ピーターの反抗、無言のシャワータイムまでの間、クラグリンは辛うじてウトウトとしかしていない。  
……この四日間、ヨンドゥがまるきり眠らないせいで、彼の方もぐっすりとは眠れないのだ。クラグリンが眠ろうとするときにも、目を覚ますときにも、ヨンドゥはずっと起きている。その度に目の周りの隈は濃くなり、消耗していくように見える。  
「船長？」  
ヨンドゥは呼ばれたことに気づくまで一瞬かかる。まるで高重力下にあるように痛々しいほどゆっくりと振り向き、脅すような赤い目をクラグリンへと向ける。または、クラグリンの頭の横の壁の方へと。目の焦点が合っておらず、眼窩はドッキングベイよりも落ち窪んでいる。  
おかげで殺人的な眼光も弱まってはいるが。クラグリンは溜息をつき、自分の肩当てがヨンドゥに触れるくらいまで近づく。  
「寝てください、サー。頼みますから」  
たとえ聞き耳を立てているにせよ、子供は聞こえないふりをするだけの優しさを備えている。クラグリンは痩せた腕を船長の肩に回す。寝心地のいい枕とはいかないが、少なくとも骨の上には薄い皮膚と温もりがある。床の上よりはましだろう。  
「サー。ほら、寝てください」  
ヨンドゥは彼を押しやり、よろけながら立ち上がる。今にも転んでしまいそうだ。クラグリンの心配そうな視線と、もの言いたげな唇とを無視する。よろよろと監房の片隅まで移動して、積んであるボロ革の上にうずくまる。背中まで向けてしまい、クラグリンからは頭のインプラントだけが辛うじて見える。  
今はソルジャードラッグの類を持ち合わせていない。寝ずにいるための人工的な手段はない。船長がどうやって起きていられるのかは星のみぞ知る。そして、クラグリンはまだ星じゃない──こっそりヨンドゥの腕を持ち上げて、宇宙暦に「ハロウィン」とやらを重ねた時期にザンダー星のディスカバリーチャンネルでも放映されているのだとピーターが主張する映画に出てくるゾンビのように振ってみせない限りはまだ。  
ヨンドゥが青い皮膚をぎゅっと抓んでは離すを繰り返す。爪に血がついている。どれだけあれをやっているんだ。惨たらしい。皮膚が破けて点々と痣になっている。  
クラグリンは彼を抱きしめたくてたまらない。そうしようものなら、顔に肘鉄を喰らうだけだとわかっていても──その肘鉄はきっとのろのろとした不器用なもので、おそらくかわすことができると思うが、きっと根に持たれるだろう。ここを抜け出した後、今後十年は罰掃除を言いつけられるに違いない。

絶対にここを抜け出さなければ。ヨンドゥは矢にコンタクトできないのだろうか──船長は戦いの最中に麻酔銃で撃たれ、気を失ったのだった。彼が倒れるのを見たクラグリンは、他のラヴェジャーズが撤退してからも、ずっと戦い続けた。次々と敵を引き裂き、兵士の首を折り、ブラスター銃で脳天をかち割ってやったが、ヨンドゥの首筋にナイフを押し当てた敵に降伏するよう迫られたのだ。クラグリンとクイルは従った。なぜなら、船長が生きた盾に使われるなら、彼がまだ生きていることを意味するからだ。

降伏したとはいえ、クラグリンとピーターは全くの無力というわけでもない。二人ともに経験豊富な喧嘩屋だったし、船長だって魔法の矢がなくとも、ヘビーなパンチを繰り出すことはできる。必要なのはチャンスだけ。加えて願わくば、そのチャンスが来たときにヨンドゥが歩ける状態であることだ。  
「ボスはどうしちゃったの？」とクイルが尋ねる。  
クラグリンが驚いた顔をすると、ピーターはすぐさま甘ったれだと言ってみろと言わんばかりの顔で睨み返してくる。クラグリンが答えなくてもいいように、ヨンドゥが答える。  
「俺ぁ平気だ。おめぇらが寝ろ」  
のろのろとした不明瞭な声、さらに革と筋肉を壁にして他者を拒絶する背中の強張りからして、彼が二人に加わる気がないのは明らかだ。

五日目の朝になってようやく、ホルツが監房のドアを蹴破り、クラグリンと船長には不機嫌なうなり声で、クイルには「まだ食われていなかったのか」という挨拶で出迎える。  
ヨンドゥは殆ど死にそうな有様だ。飢えた男のように頬が削げて顎が突き出し、頭蓋骨に顔が貼りついて見える。しかし、外には船員たちが待っている。船長はさっと仮面をかぶる。体を持ち上げ、ゆっくりと、ゆっくりと立ち上がろうとしてふらつく。  
慌ててクラグリンがヨンドゥを掴む。脇の下に腕を回して、人間松葉杖のように肩を支えてやろうとする。ヨンドゥは乱暴に振り払い、「俺の矢を取ってこい」とだけ言う。  
たとえ幻覚を見てもおかしくないほどの睡眠不足にあっても、船長ならまず片付けるべきことがある。そして、クラグリンは忠実な副官であるからして、たとえもう一度船長を麻酔銃で撃つか、力づくで眠らせるかすべき状況においても、己の船長には従う。彼はクイルの耳を引っ張り、不平をまくし立てる子供を引きずって監房を後にする。

船長は二人に見せたくないのだ。同じ檻の中で抜け殻のようになっていた男が、その上に虚勢を重ねる姿を目撃して欲しくないのだ。

無理もない。クラグリンだって、あえて見たいとは思わない。

\--------------------------------------------

実のところ、ピーターが逃げ出し、ラベジャーズが追い、輝く小さなオーブが全ザンダー星を屈服させようとするまでに、クラグリンはたった一度だけ眠る船長を目の当たりにする。

ヨンドゥは、いびきをかいている。小さな哺乳類のクシャミのようにささやかなもので、もしクラグリンに自殺願望があったなら、「可愛い」と表現したことだろう。  
相手が眠っている以上、矢で射抜かれることはない──したがって、クラグリンはできるだけ長くこの瞬間を味わおうとする。医療ベッド脇のイスにちょこんと座り、ひとりでニヤニヤしながら電極に繋がれた裸の胸が上下するのを逃さず見つめる。  
クイルはここにいない。なぜなら、二十歳の彼は船長の影から抜け出す方法を学んでいる最中だから。そうはいっても、じきに現れるだろう。クラグリンは疑わない。  
物事が……緊張してきた一方で、未だにテラン特有の（厳密には半分だけテランだ。ヨンドゥにその秘密を守る重要性を再三にわたって念押しされているため、ピーターの血筋のことを考えるだけでも冒涜的に思える）性質から、クイルは胸の隙間にあまりにもたくさんの甘えを抱えたままでいる。昼休みには、自分のランチを素通りして、[[rb:医者 > ドク]]の分を持って来たのだと、ここに来た理由はそれだけだというふりをするに決まっている。  
クラグリンだって同類だ。ブリッジで命令を喚くよりも、医務室のベッドサイドで時間を潰しているのだから──ヨンドゥが望むことの真逆だ。どちらにしろ、寝ている間は命令できない。もしここで反乱が起きたり、航海士たちが船を小惑星帯に突っ込ませたり、核融合エンジンが爆発して全員が紫色の地獄の炎に包まれでもしたら、船長の幽霊は怒り狂うに違いない。まあ、それはそのときになってから対処すればいい。今じゃなく。

差し当って今、クラグリンとドクター・ミホ──ドクターは患者とその副官のプライバシーを尊重するため、部屋の反対側のキャビネットを静かにいじっている──が対処するのは、ヨンドゥの腹の切り傷と、それを覆う縫い目についてだ。  
彼らはケンタウリの育児嚢を縫い閉じねばならなかった。何だか間違っている気がする。本人が意識不明で同意していない場合は殊更に。ただし、クラグリンの知る限り、ヨンドゥはその伸び縮みする腹の袋を船員たちに気づかれないよう船に趣味の小物を持ち込むためにしか使っていなかった。ヨンドゥの腹がナイフで切り裂かれた後、内臓を露出させたままにしておくか、袋の口を縫って収めるかの選択を迫られて、クラグリンは船長のために決断せねばならなかったのだ。正しい判断だった、と自分を納得させる。

「うわ、凄いキモい。ずっと見張ってるの、クラッグス？」

ほらな、クイルのご登場だ。クラグリンは欠伸をして、脇の下をかく。ブーツの先でイスを押し出し、クイルに座るよう促す。すぐに追い払われると思っていたのに、と子供の目が言っている。子供と言っても、実際にはもう子供じゃない。今や二人よりも背が高いし、日に日に逞しくなっている。  
「いいんだ。ちょっと通りがかっただけだし」手にしたボウルを指さして、ピーターはドクターの作業台の上に、無愛想な外科道具と照射済みの消毒トレーの間にそれを置く。  
「昼飯。ドクに」  
下手な言い訳だ。もうちょっと上手い作り話ができるよう鍛えてやる必要がある。だが、そのレッスンもヨンドゥが目を覚ますまでお預けだ。クラグリン自身には人にものを教える堪え性はない。特にその生徒がラヴェジャーよりもシチューの具にした方がよかったと個人的に考える生意気な小僧とあっては。  
どこかぎこちない動きで肩をすくめ、クラグリンはクイルが何か言うか立ち去るかまで無視しておくことにする。クイルはクイルで、背後を落ち着きなくうろうろするという、思いつく限りで一番人を苛つかせる行動に出る。その気配に首の後ろをずっとちくちくさせられる。  
クラグリンは振り向いた先に壁か船長以外がいるのが好きじゃない。こんな近くに他人がいるとむずむずしてたまらない。視野の外に潜在的な脅威があると本能が告げている。だが、正面に船長──心電図の規則的な音に合わせて呼吸している──がいるので、クラグリンは振り向かない。一瞬たりとも。そこでピーターを飛び上がらせるほどの鼻息を立てる。  
「何？」  
「おまえ、一日中そこでうろうろしてるつもりか？他に仕事はないのか」  
「そんな、俺は別に……」  
ピーターが背後から進み出る──やっと。赤いコートの裾が視野内に入ったことでクラグリンは緊張を解き、そっと無音の溜息をつく。船長の手を握るのに忙しいピーターは気づかない。ラッキー。  
「ヨンドゥが小さく見える。変だよね？」  
クラグリンはピーターの手を叩いてどかせる。触れることで船長を目覚めさせられるというように、クイルがボスのぐったりとした青い手を握っている最中ときたら、テイザーフェイスが登場するのに絶好のタイミングだっただろう。  
「寝てるときは誰でもそうだ」と素っ気なく答える。  
真実そのとおりだ。あの威勢のよさ、あの大ボラ、船長らしい「俺は最強だ。文句がある奴には口笛を吹くぜ」といったオーラもないと、ヨンドゥは何だか縮んで見える。  
彼は中肉中背の青い男で、特別筋肉質でも、特別危険でもない。鼾をかくたびに暗い口の隙間からガラスの破片のような鋭い歯が覗き、爪も自然と尖っているにしても、牙や鈎爪というほど目立ったものじゃない。頭蓋骨にはめ込まれた水晶さえなければ、この宇宙域にいる数多の青い種族の誰とも見分けがつかないかもしれない。  
だからなのかと、クラグリンは怪訝に思う。それでヨンドゥは決して寝顔を見せようとしないのか。船長が不死身でないと知ったら……  
何だっていうんだ？  
幻滅するだろうって？  
自分のもとを去るだろうって？  
クラグリンは、一瞬クイルがそこにいるのも忘れて頭を振る。あんたがただの男だなんて最初から知っていると声に出して言えたらと願う。それも船長の気持ちを傷つけないように。

クラグリンが信じるよりもずっと賢い目でクイルが彼を見つめている。まだイスにも座らない。クラグリンも二度勧めてやるつもりはない──こいつは通りがかっただけだと言っていたし、自分で言ったことは守るよう躾ねばならない。  
クイルは再びヨンドゥの指を取ろうとはしなかったが、その代わりにケンタウリの傷だらけの額の上にそっと、ほんの軽く手の平をのせる。クラグリンに払い落とされるまでの僅かな間だけ。クイルは叩かれる前に手を引っ込める。  
「ヨンドゥに死なないでよかったって言っておいてくれる？」  
「もちろん」とだけクラグリンは答える。まるで──感情の波に殴られたくないかのように。  
クイルは嘘を見抜けない。ポーカーフェイスを旨とするカジノ荒らしでさえ太刀打ちできない詐欺師と泥棒集団の中で暮らしているのに。普通なら子供じみた騙されやすさなど、とうになくなっていて当然だ。ところが、クイルはいつも不思議なほどヨンドゥを信じ切っていた。そして、どうやらその延長線上で、彼自身では慎重に見極めたつもりの「俺に嘘をつかない奴」カテゴリーにクラグリンも分類しているらしかった。

伝えたいことを伝えて満足したクイルは、クラグリンの首筋をむずむずさせるスペースに退却する。  
「あんたも嬉しいってちゃんと言いなよ。いい、クラッグス？ヨンドゥだって聞きたいと思うよ。一度だけでも」  
「おまえは俺の船長じゃねぇ」と念を押す。  
クソガキが生意気面で命令し出すときにはいつも言う言葉だ。そこでクイルがぐるりと目を回しているのは見なくてもわかる。声に出ている。  
「友人としてのアドバイスさ。男同士の」  
「へぇ、そうかよ」

クイルが最後に毛布の下のヨンドゥの足を軽く一叩きして、クラグリンに蹴られる前に大急ぎで出て行った……その途端、ヨンドゥがパチリと片目を開いて唸る。  
「あいつ、もう行ったか」  
クラグリンはニヤけるのに忙しくクイルに苛つく気にもならない。股の間にアソコがついてりゃ何でもファックするというピーター・クイルが恋愛アドバイスを？あいつの言葉を繰り返す必要がないのはラッキーだ。ヨンドゥがいつから寝たふりをしていたのかは知らないが、きっとずっと聞いていたに違いない。

\-----------------------

次のとき、ベッドに寝かされているのはクラグリンだ。

医療品の備蓄が切れる寸前らしい。クラグリンは、詳細については尋ねない。彼の管轄じゃなかったからだが、静まりかえった夜間シフトの最中、備品班長が不満を訴える声と、ドクター・ミホとヨンドゥが低く言い合う声が聞こえてくる。  
──俺たちはもうスタカーの配下にはない。  
──備品の無駄遣いはできない。  
──支援なしでこの大きさの船を維持するのは難しい。

心肺停止を防ぐ呼吸器が質入れされる前で、クラグリンはラッキーだった。

ヨンドゥは何か言ってもよかった。「その麻酔薬は俺のために残しておけ」でも、「オブフォンテリ、このクソ馬鹿野郎」でも、「俺の惨めな青い皮膚を救ってくれてありがとう」でさえも。だが、船長は何も言わない。  
二人は話さない。船長がベッドに横たわる自分の副官を睨みつけるのに飽きるまでは、心の奥底に根付く怒りと葛藤とを手放すまでは、決して認めることのない恐怖を沈黙に染みこませるまでは──二人はそれについて話さない。ヨンドゥは医務室の出口を跨ぎながら振り向く。そして、毒蛇のような目をして言う。  
「オブフォンテリ、二度とこんな真似をするな」  
喉に挿管チューブを通されているクラグリンは「イエス・サー」と答えられない。けれど、それでよかった。どうせ彼にはできない約束だ。

\----------------------

あれやこれやを考慮に入れても、クラグリンの回復は早い。フラクシアンの回復力は驚異的だ。ただし、薬の効きが早いというのは要注意。残念なことに痛み止めが切れるのも早い。

ヨンドゥはシフトの合間に顔を出しに来る。聞かれてもいないのに、仕事のためだと主張する──副長には状況を把握しておいてもらわねぇと、とか何とか言って。  
ベッドを使えというドクター・ミホの申し出を（彼女はできるだけ微妙に、半分ジョークとして提案し、矢が飛んできても平気だと言わんばかりに杖を身構えている）船長は断る。  
「自分の部屋で寝た方が快適なんでな」と頑としてクラグリンに目を向けないまま宣言する。「この馬鹿が夜中に死んだら知らせろ」  
『そりゃどうも、サー』とクラグリンは言おうとする。挿管チューブのせいで声にならない。  
ヨンドゥは彼の言いたいことを察する。そして、中指を立てながら後ろ向きに医務室のドアへと向かう。  
「宇宙時間の一週間以内にブリッジに戻れ。さもないと、おまえの骨から肉を削ぎ取ってストロガノフにするぞ」  
『そいつはどうも、サー』  
ヨンドゥが目を凝らして彼を見る。ベッドの上で痩せた上半身を枕に預け、麻酔が切れるまで肺と腎機能を維持するのに必要ないくつもの機械の中で小さくなっているクラグリンの姿を。じっと見つめることで、彼の言いたいことを理解する助けになるとでもいうように。  
「何だ？」  
『何でもない。愛しているぜ、馬鹿野郎』  
ヨンドゥは耳と鼻の頭を掻いて、ミホとニヤニヤ笑いを交わす。「文句は喉にプラステック管を咥えこんでいないときに取っておけ」  
クラグリンはシーツの上で満足げな顔をする。『あんたのを咥えこんでいるときにとか？』  
「あいつ、何て言ってんだ」  
ミホが肩をすくめる。「わかるわけないでしょ」

続く


	2. 中編

一夜をともに 中編（chapter4-6）  
原題 Stay The Night   
by Run_Ravager_Run  
翻訳 Wondy

対象：成人向け  
ペアリング：クラグリン/ヨンドゥ  
＋ピーター・クイル

[chapter:第四章]

『崩壊』というものは、非常にドラマチックだ。ヨンドゥ隊の綻びは、ゆっくりと積み重ねられる過程であり、リズミカルに打ち寄せる波が崖を削っていく様にも喩えられる。  
一瞬にして起こることなど何もない。この空の上で、無限の時間、不死、永遠の暗闇に囲まれていても、超新星の爆発でさえ「一瞬で終わる」とは言い難い。輝ける爆発は何十年もの時を駆け、広大な光の波紋とともに遠くへ遠くへと旅をする。

自然発生的な反乱というものはなく、いつでも……それを促す何かがある。状況、人物、出来事といった避けようもないものが拍車をかける。今まさにその[[rb:最中 > さなか]]にあって、ヨンドゥはクラグリンの声に耳を貸さない。

クイルとラヴェジャーズとの断絶は、日に日に大きくなっていく。

『家族』は、ラヴェジャーズの間で頻繁に交わされる言葉じゃない（少なくとも、からかい以外においては）。クイルは一度だけその言葉を使う。彼自身とヨンドゥとクラグリンとを示して、しかめ面と微笑みとの境目のような顔をしながら。クイルは笑い者にされる。  
誰よりも激しく長々と笑うのはヨンドゥだ。しかし、他の者たちが売春婦としけこんだり、強い酒を一気飲みして殴り合いを始めたり、この穴倉で提供される無数の下品な楽しみにうつつを抜かし出したりするころには──薄暗いバーの片隅にヨンドゥとクラグリンだけが残されたときには、その馬鹿笑いは小さくなり、温かなクスクス笑いに、最後には微笑みへと変わる。とてもプライベートなもので（クラグリンの懸念するところの）完全に喜んでいる。その場をクイルが目撃しなかったのが残念だ。

クイルは真夜中に格納庫からMシップを引っ張り出して、一週間の無断休暇を取る（それで給料を減らされれば文句を言う。ヨンドゥは、次はおまえの頭で支払うことになるぞと突き放す）。あるいは、中途半端にコソコソと仕事を探し出してきて、勝手に一人稼ぎをし、口笛で脅されるとなってようやく船長の取り分だけを渡す。仕事中に船長に口答えをする。依頼人の前であろうと、船員たちの前であろうと、どこででも。  
ヨンドゥはキレる/睨む/脅すを繰り返す。脅し文句のレパートリー全部を使い切るまで（クラグリンは自動再生にでもしておけばいいのにと思っている）。そして、また最初から始めなければならない。  
「ボーイ！このクソったれ！少しは敬意ってもんを見せろ。さもなきゃ、今晩の夕飯はおまえになるぞ！」  
クイルは声を立てて笑う。そこに面白みはなく、「失せろ、ジジイ」と言う。  
特にこの「ジ」から始まる言葉が耳障りで、もしこれがクラグリンだったなら、ヨンドゥの部屋から一週間は閉め出しを喰らうだろう。だが、クイルはいつのように逃げおおせる。Mシップをいじるためにその場を飛び出し、振り返りもしない。

クイルが戦闘訓練でも隠密任務でもなくヨンドゥを殴ったとき、クラグリンはもう修復不可能な状態だと悟る。これまでの些細なこと  
（というのは、枚挙にいとまがないが──  
クイルが約束の時間に遅れ、ヨンドゥが無人の惑星に置き去りにする。  
クイルの態度が悪いままなら、新人相当まで降格するとヨンドゥが脅す。  
クイルがむくれたままの日が続き、おまえなんか喰っちまえばよかった、そうしなかったのを後悔しているとヨンドゥが何千回も思い出させる）を越えている。

ヨンドゥは怒鳴りつけるでもなく、殴り返すでもなく、ただ悲し気に見える。たった今クイルのしたことに驚かされつつも、理解しているかのように。奴をこのまま行かせようとしているかのように。  
部屋に二人きりでいるときは構わない。というか──ヨンドゥがそう考えることに目を瞑ってもいい。後でクラグリン自身でクイルを締め上げて話をつければ済むことだ。ヨンドゥが知る必要もない。また、プライベートな場所でなら、船長がテランを甘やかしたがろうと個人の問題に過ぎない。しかし今、彼らはブリッジにいる。船員たちの前に。テイザーフェイスの前に。  
このまま許すわけにはいかない。

エクレクター号の船内に、岩間の火山ガラスのような脆さが形成されつつある。船員たちの行動が粗野で、見た目も醜く、臭いもひどいのは相変わらずな一方で、稼ぎは年々悪くなっている。スタカーのリーダーシップなしに（無限の資金力なしに）、脆さのひびは大きくなるばかりで、今はそこにハンマーが打ち下ろされるのをただ待っている。  
クラグリンには、クイルがハンマーの形をしているように思える。

「クイル！」とクラグリンは声を張り上げる。「懲罰房に一週間だ！膝を砕かれないだけでもありがたく思え」  
その声がヨンドゥをハッとさせる。しかし、船長が振り向いた先はクイルではなく、クラグリンだ。船長はあまりにも怒り狂っていて、自分が怒鳴る間、クラグリンの無精髭に唾が飛ぶのにも気づかない。  
「懲罰を言い渡すのはおまえの仕事じゃねぇ、オブフォンテリ！おまえにその権限はない！」  
「しかし、あいつが……」  
「しかしもクソもねぇ！おまえの方こそ懲罰房に入れられてぇのか、あぁ？俺に取って代われると思うとは、ずいぶんとデカく出たもんだな？」  
ヨンドゥは怒りを見せつけるようにインプラントを瞬かせ、歯を剥き出す。顎には新しい痣が影を作っている。コートが後ろにはねつけられて腰から矢が覗く。震える矢じりが駄目押しする──いつでも飛び出せるぞと鞘の中でブンブンと唸りを上げる。  
クイルが大股で立ち去るのが目の端に見える。自分から注意が逸れたのを見てとったのだろう。

クラグリンには選択肢が三つある。  
引き下がる。  
そんなつもりは全くなかった、全て誤解だと弁解する。虫みたいにへこへこする。  
自身の見解を述べる──船長が怒鳴っているのは腹を立てているからじゃない、この部屋で一番デカい肉食獣はこの俺だと見せつけたいからだ。船長が怒れば、いつだって自動的に全ての目がそちらに向くとわかっているからだ。注意の矛先が自分に向く限り、クイルからは逸らせられるからだ──と。

あるいは、船長に直言することで船長自身を救い出すかだ。

彼は溜息をつく。自分から二週間の罰掃除シフトにサインするようなものだ。背筋を伸ばしてヨンドゥに向き合い、真正面から事実のみを伝える。  
「俺は副長です。あなたの状態が船長に相応しくなけりゃ、あなたが回復するまで権限を引き継ぐのが仕事だ」  
ブリッジがしんと静まりかえる。  
「何と」ヨンドゥが小声で言う。「言った？」  
クラグリンは唇を湿らせる。  
「はっきり言わせたいんですか。クイルはあなたを攻撃した。それが全てです、サー。奴は相応の罰を受けなきゃならない。誰であろうと、俺たちの（俺の）船長に手をかけておいてタダじゃ済まされない」  
これでどうだ。反乱を起こす気はないと十分に敬意を払いつつ、懲罰についても触れている。ヨンドゥがあいつを殴り返していさえいればよかったのだ。それが当然だった……にもかかわらず、ヨンドゥはしなかった。そして今、物見高いラヴェジャーズの面前で、クイルの罰はクラグリンに振り分けられる。

最初の一撃は顎に。横に流れて、顎の関節をガタつかせる。みぞおちにアッパーカット。続いてあばらに蹴りも喰らう。何発も、何発も。クラグリンが脂汗と血と、紫色の痣まみれになるまで。ラヴェジャーズが制裁に興味を失い、ヨンドゥだけが息を切らしてクラグリンと血まみれの拳との間を愕然と見つめて立ち尽くすまで。

クラグリンは鼻から血の塊をフッと吹き出す。腰をつこうとしてよろける。船長が手を差し出すと、その手を取る。

\--------------------------

食堂でテイザーフェイスが近づいて来る。配管パイプの下、クラグリンは影になる席を選んでいた。腫れ上がって変色した顔を船員たちから背けるようにして、袖口が乾いた血でごわついている。  
最初の痛みはもう引いている。今は頬骨と眼窩と、急性副鼻腔炎のように骨が腫れて感じるところに痛みが集まっている。  
テイザーフェイスが彼の横で立ち止まる。クラグリンはスープ皿の上でうなってからベンチを脇にずれ、男に場所を空けてやる。  
彼とテイザー野郎、仲は良くない。だからといって、礼儀正しくできないわけじゃない。ボコボコにされるのは一日に一回で十分だ。  
厳密に言えば、クラグリンの方が上官ではあったが、ラヴェジャーのリーダーシップにおいて乗員名簿上の役職は二の次だ。腕力と仲間の有無がものを言う。彼らはまだ表立って殴り合ったことはないが、幾度か奴の挑発（とヨンドゥの笑い）に腹を据えかねて、訓練用リングの上で一対一で手合わせをしたことがある。クラグリンは一度も勝てた試しがなかった。  
テイザーフェイスが数を二十以上数えられくてラッキーだったと思う。さらに、もし奴に船長への気があったなら、ずっと昔に取って代られていたかもしれない。クラグリンの胸中に根を張るものが、ヨンドゥが笑う度に芽吹くこともなく、ただ憎しみだけが育っていたことだろう。  
クラグリンを長身痩身、ヨンドゥを短身頑強と言うなら、テイザーフェイスは双方のいいとこ取りだ。奴は猪首に髭だらけの牛頭をのせたような男で、加えてクラグリンよりも長身で胴回りも厚い。さらに、とクラグリンは警戒する。奴は何か湯気の立つマグカップを差し出している。唇のない頬がヒクついているのから察して、どうやら笑顔を見せようとしているようだ。  
こいつが信用できるくらいなら、宇宙服なしで宇宙空間にだって飛び出せる。  
クラグリンはカップを受け取る。口から胃までを焼くものかどうか判別できることを願って鼻の下に持ち上げ、蒸気の匂いを嗅ぐ。下手なことは言わない。ただ座って、湯気の立つ液体を揺らしたまま、テイザーフェイスが一口飲むのを待ってから自分も口をつける。テイザーフェイスがカップを置き、大げさな仕草でクラグリンの方へ体を傾ける。そして、目玉が飛び出るほどの勢いで肩を叩く。  
「あんな目にあう謂われはねぇよな」とテイザーフェイスは言う。  
その言葉が何を指しているのかはすぐにわかる。テイザーフェイスの言わんとするところも。この男はヨンドゥに面と向かって異議を唱えたことさえなかったが、上手く隠しおおせるタイプでもない。クソ。この船の中でこいつを脅かせるのはヨンドゥただ一人だ。もし、この場に船長がいたら、賭けてもいい、奴は船の副長に直接近づいたりせずに、食堂奥の蜘蛛の巣だらけのベンチでひとり陰謀を企てていたに違いない。  
クラグリンたちの交代勤務は三時間前に終わっていた。拳から血を洗い流しに便所エリアへと消えたのを最後に、誰も船長の姿を見ていない。  
クラグリンはテイザーフェイスに横顔半分しか見せないまま、カップをテーブルに置いて立ち上がる。長い足をベンチから抜け出させて、「飲み物をどうも」とだけ言う。  
テイザーフェイスは不敵な笑みを浮かべる。何かを言いたげに、やりたげにしている。クラグリンの手首を掴み、無理やり反乱についての持論を聞かせようと──して、最後に思いとどまる。  
奴はクラグリンが殆ど口をつけなかった酒を自分のカップに移し替える。テイザーフェイスが酒をすする音は、まるで足元にそれを吐き捨てられるかのようだ。  
これを合図に、クラグリンは食堂を後にして、べたつくボウルを洗浄口に投げ捨て、足早に医務室へと向かう。

医療品のストックが乏しいにもかかわらず、ドクター・ミホは消毒薬をたっぷりと塗りつけて折れた鼻を手当てしてくれる。一方でクラグリンは「痛ぇな」「ちょっと待て」とひんひん悪態をつく。  
彼の目周辺の腫れた皮膚を診ながらドクターは動揺して見える。それでも、彼女は質問しない方がいいとわかっている。ちょうどクラグリンが不当な仕打ちにも喰ってかかるべきでないと心得ているのと同じく。

そして、本当のところ[[rb:因果応報 > カルマ]]は伝説じゃない。その晩、クラグリンが筋肉の記憶するままにヨンドゥの部屋を訪れると、鍵が開いている。ノックをするまでもなくドアが開く。ヨンドゥはベッドの上に、裸で、クラグリンに手を伸ばす。「すまなかった」とは言わない。黙って足を広げ、睾丸の下に差し入れた指二本で尻頬を広げてみせる。見ると、そこが既に準備されているのがわかる。船長はまだクラグリンと目を合わせない。クラグリンは両手で男の顔を挟み、自分を見るよう持ち上げる。  
わざわざ服を脱ぐことはしない。ただファスナーを下げてペニスを取り出す。ぬめつく先端を穴に擦りつけてじらし、ひくりとさせてから、合わない結合から生じる痛みが和らいで喜びになるまで沈めていく。  
ヨンドゥがぐっと息を飲む。その目がクラグリンの鼻の新しい曲がりと、笑うと見える抜けた歯による暗い空洞と、血のにじんだ腫れや痣の上とをさまよう。  
実際、クラグリンの方にはペースを支配しようとするつもりはないのだが、ヨンドゥがこれを何かの「処罰」だと思っていることに気づく。クラグリンのしたいように激しく乱暴にファックさせることをだ。だが、それは彼の望むところじゃない。  
ヨンドゥはクラグリンの顔を見なくて済むよう肩に顔を埋める。クラグリンはそうさせておく。互いの指を絡める。ピンクとブルー。ジャンプスーツ越しにヨンドゥの育児嚢の縫い目と、そして、何度も何度も自分を殴った拳の裂けた皮膚を感じる。  
クラグリンは優しくゆっくりと腰を揺らし、ペニスで前立腺をぐりっと擦る。その度に引き出されるじくじくと脈打つ快楽がヨンドゥの体を通り抜ける。  
クラグリンが達した瞬間、ヨンドゥは驚いたように口を開けて相手の体にしがみつく。まるで触れ合うことが必要で、クラグリンがどこにも行きやしないと知ることが必要なのに、それを言葉にできないでいるかのように。  
かまわない。長々とした宣言や愛の詩は必要ない。船長は彼のものだ。剥き出しの青い肌も、しっかりとペニスを包んでくれる濡れた肉厚の手も。  
勃起瘤が縮んで体を離したクラグリンは、ヨンドゥを尻頬の間からこぼれる精液を感じさせたままに、震えさせたままにする。船長はおずおずと、クラグリンに部屋に留まりたいかと尋ねる。

この先、どんな宇宙嵐が頭上に吹き荒れようと、二人は乗り越えられる。そうわかっている。しかし、実際には“寝る”の中の“一緒に眠る”という部分について、今もまだヨンドゥが欲していなことも承知している。  
ヨンドゥが苦痛でぼろぼろになりながらも、頑固さを貫いて眠らずに過ごした、あの痛ましい監房での五日間を別にして、毎朝目覚めたときに隣にボスがいなくても何とかやってきた。  
あともう少しはやっていける。あるいは、少なくとも、彼を宥めるための褒美としてではなく、ヨンドゥ自身が心から望んで差し出すようになるまでは。

指一本でヨンドゥの顎を持ち上げてキスをする。自分のファスナーを閉めつつ、ヨンドゥの穴に「おやすみ」の一撫でをして、男の両膝をびくりと、爪先を空中にぎゅっと丸めさせる。クラグリンは再びキスをする。ただそれができるから。そして、出て行く前の、もう一度の幸運のために。  
「次のシフトで？」  
「いや。休みを取れ」  
ヨンドゥの声はいつもより擦れていたが、わざわざ咳払いまではしない。  
「ここでも倉庫でも、どこかぶらついていろ。船員どもには、俺がおまえをシチューにしたと思わせておけばいい」  
「えぇと。それでクイルは？ちゃんと思い知らせるんでしょう？」  
ヨンドゥは答えない。その代わりに、汗と精液まみれのシーツにひっくり返る。クラグリンが副長になる以前から、そのシーツがランドリーシュートに入れられるのを見たことがない。  
船長の鼾は偽物だ。むしろ脅しの口笛のようにさえ聞こえる。クラグリンは質問を切り上げ、背後でドアを閉める。そして、立ち去る前に自動ロックの錆びた歯車がガチャリと疲れた音を立てるのを聞く。

\-----------------------------------

それは、ラヴェジャーズの基準からすれば単純な仕事だ。目標の寺院を特定し、忍びこみ、たくさんのアラームを鳴らすことなくお宝を頂戴し、脱出、惑星モラグの地殻変動帯を避けた集合地点で待つ。  
ピーターは最初の四つについては完遂する。  
ラヴェジャーズはクリーと揉めたくない。面倒事が多すぎる上に、死人が出ても近場で新人を補充できないからだ。彼らはロナンの信号が消えるまで大気圏外に待機する。その間、ピーターが火山亀裂外の洞窟に到着し、密輸用シールドを起動させて、青いロクデナシのボスが現れるのを待っていることだろうと考える。

ところが、オーブもピーターも消えている。これだけでクラグリンの胸に疑惑の種を蒔くのには十分だったが、ヨンドゥは──いつもどおり──頑固な間抜けだ。顔面にクソを投げつけられるまでは、目の前で起こっていることでも信じようとしない。

そのクソは、約五分後に起こる。

『マジで悪いと思うけどさ』  
モルグに戻ってラヴェジャーズに合流しろと命令されて、ピーターが言い返す。  
『でも、俺はもう戻らない』  
「ボーイ、俺がどれだけ苦労してこの仕事を──」  
『苦労だって？あんた、いくつか連絡を取っただけじゃないか』  
「何だと。おまえなんか最初に拾ったときに、船員たちに食わせておけばよかった。奴らはおまえを食いたがっていたからな！」  
『へえ』  
「俺が止めてやったんだ！ちっとは感謝したらどうだ！このクソ馬鹿──」  
瞬く光とともにホロイメージがぶつりと切られる。ヨンドゥは純粋なフラストレーションに唸る。クラグリンの襟をぐいっと掴む。  
「あいつに懸賞金をかけろ！四万ユニットだ。ただし、生け捕りに限る」  
クラグリンは異議を挟まない。まず第一に、何度あの子供に裏切られ、侮辱され、傷つけられようとも、ヨンドゥがあれを死なせたくないから。第二の理由は……クラグリンが馬鹿じゃないからだ。  
一方でホルツは？どうだろうな。  
「生け捕り？あいつは俺たちから盗んだんだぞ。殺さないのか？ああ、そうだな。あんたは、いつもあいつに甘かっ……」  
ヨンドゥが腹の出た男に振り向き、矢からコートをはね上げるのと同時に、クラグリンは内心で溜息をつく。ヨンドゥが威嚇するように唸る。心配しているのは、クイルによって鼻先から掠め取られた金だと主張する。クラグリンは、ラヴェジャーズがそれを鵜呑みにするだけの間抜け揃いでよかったと感謝する。  
実のところ、彼が感謝することは多い。たった今、四十憶ユニットを失った経緯を考えれば、おかしなことだが。（四十憶ユニット。Mシップを何台か新調して、船の修繕、錆び取り、おまけに船長の部屋前にちゃんとしたソーラーパネルをつけることもできる。そうすれば、クラグリンも夜中に自分のベッドに戻ろうとして何度もつまづかなくてすむ……）。  
しかし時に、勝利と敗北は表裏一体だ。クラグリンはこれを勝利と見做す。ようやくクイルが彼らの人生から出て行き、そして、恐れていたようにはラヴェジャーズを崩壊させなかった。後はヨンドゥがこのまま放っておいてくれさえすれば、いずれ通常に戻るだろう。  
“クイル以前”を“通常”だと考えるのか。奇妙に感じる。あのクソガキとの会話に二十数年も悩まされてきたというのに？クソ。船長と出会ってからの半分以上にもあたる。テランの存在は、混沌が続くラヴェジャーズの生活に予測不能な要素をもたらしてきた。クラグリンの目からしてみたら、望ましいものじゃない。そうだ。奴がいない方が楽になるに決まっている。楽しみだ。

だが、まずは子供を捕まえる努力をするふりをせねばならない。クラグリンはヨンドゥと一緒にピーターを追ってブローカーの店まで出向き、船長の口笛一吹きでガラス製の青いカエルを入手してから──ノーウェアへと。彼らがシャトルの格納口から飛び出すと、クイルはサノスの娘二人とロナン軍を追いながら、盗んだ採掘用ポッドに乗ってごみごみとした街の出入口にあたるセレスティアルの眼窩へと消えていく。ところが、すぐにラヴェジャーズは通信を受け取る。

『ヨンドゥ！ヨーン・ドゥ！俺の座標は1008964だ！捕まえに来いよ！ 』

クラグリンはヨンドゥを見る。ヨンドゥはクラグリンを見る。  
「そいつはクソみたいな考えだ」とクラグリンは言う。だが、船長は既にブリッジのナビゲーションへと走り出している。後を追うしかない。  
エクレクター号は、時間内にクイルのもとに到着する。なぜ自分たちが手を煩わせられなければならないのか、クラグリンには理解できない。彼はヨンドゥにエゴ事件の詳細を問い質さない方がいいと承知している一方で、役立つ情報を心に留めてもいた。その中の一つに、酔ったヨンドゥがふと漏らしたものがある。

──なあ、ひょっとしたら、あの子供は不死身かもしれねぇぞ──

そうかもしれないし、そうじゃないかもしれない。ただのテランなら、真空状態ではせいぜい数秒しかもたない。答えはじき明らかになるだろう。  
ピーターは凍りついているが、膨張はしていない。ラヴェジャーズのトラクタービームにガールフレンドもろとも捕えられて船内に引き入れられると、皮膚から氷が剥がれ落ちるのに必要な三十秒間で再加圧されて息を吹き返す。  
クラグリンは感心したように片眉を上げる。心電図（ヨンドゥが片時も電源を切らずにいるそれは、ブリッジの片隅でクイルの生体信号を小さな画面に映し出している。そのアイコンはヨンドゥとクラグリン自身の間にある）によると、ピーターは本物の不死者だ。動悸すらしていない。  
クラグリンは神を信じない。路上で育ち、腹が減ればボロボロの革切れ（たまに他の半飢えの子供も）をかじって過ごした男には難しい。けれど、もし信じるならば、神とはきっとピーター・クイルの姿をしている──不死で、愚かで、強過ぎる力を何に使えばいいのかもわかっていない。

船長の命令でエアロックへと出向く。（ヨンドゥはナビゲーションを監督しなければならないとか何とかもごもごと言っていた。『まだクイルの顔を見たくない。今はまだ』という暗号だ）。  
エアロックに辿り着くと、クイルが緑の肌をした痩せっぽちのサノスの娘に気高げな演説をかましているところに突きあたる。  
クラグリンは一瞬だけ時間をやる。いつもどおりのクイルだなと鼻を鳴らすまでに少しだけ。そして、船員たちに包囲するよう命じ、銃口をクイルの頭に向ける。  
「おかえり、ピーター」  
  
\----------------------------  
  
失敗した最初の逃亡から、ピーターは“新しい仲間たち”と計画を練るだけの時間しか船に留まらない。（明日の攻撃準備のために船員たちが解散し、ブリッジでクラグリンと二人きりになると、ヨンドゥは『新しい家族だとよ』と吐き捨てる）。

クラグリンはヨンドゥに「クソ馬鹿げた計画だ」とはっきり言う（もう一度、二人きりになり、他に聞く耳のないときに）。しかし、船長が思い出させるとおり、他にできることは何もない。

そういったわけで、彼らはここにいる。明日ダークアスターに接近飛行し、インフィニティ・ストーンを振り回す狂信者と対決し、その結果死ぬかもしれない──その準備を整えている。ザンダー星空域に突入するまで、あと数時間しか残されていない。クラグリンは眠るべきだとわかっている。だが、今このときが最後のチャンスになるかもしれないこともよく知っている。もちろん、それはどの仕事でも変わらない。死は残酷な女主人で、彼女の慈悲は浅く狭い。  
ラヴェジャーズが赤いコートを羽織るのにはわけがある。いちかばちかの仕事になれば、中身とともに帰ってくるコートよりも、空のまま戻ってくるコートの方が多い。  
ラヴェジャーズの仕事は重労働で厳しいものだ。本隊が享受できる快適さから切り離されたヨンドゥ隊にとっては特にそうだ。彼らが酒場に入ろうとすれば、矢尻を向けられているときを例外として、酒場の半分が立ち入りを拒否する。スタカーの恨みを晴らす能力は馬鹿にできない──他の者がヨンドゥと同盟を結ぶのを阻むためには、ラヴェジャーズ全九十九隊の慣行さえ撤回するだろう。  
ヨンドゥたちは最悪の仕事を引き受ける。他に依頼がないからだ。彼らは最も危険な仕事をこなし、他の傭兵隊が自殺行為だと手を振る任務を実行する。亡くした人員の補充にも苦心する。  
クラグリンは、自分が死ぬときには何の前触れもないだろうと常に考えている。エンジン燃料の爆発かネクロブラストかによって、ただパッと消える。準備する時間が取れるのは贅沢なことだ。彼はその時間をヨンドゥと過ごしたい。

ドアの開閉パネルに触れる前にノックする。普段はそういった形式的なものは気にしないのだが、報酬の約束と口笛の脅威だけを動機としてラヴェジャーズが命懸けの戦いに備えている今、船内には緊張が高まっている。  
ヨンドゥの「入れ」という大声が強張って聞こえる。クラグリンはバイオロックに片手を置き、指紋と手の平の皺全体を読み込む電子センサーのチクチクする感覚を待つ。ドアがガチャリと音を立てて一インチだけ開く。蝶番を軋ませないよう注意しながら静かに残りを開ける。  
ヨンドゥはデスクにいる。手には試作品のフィンがあり、ピンセットで配線を引っ張っている。  
そう、“彼のための”試作品だ。  
それは、アルファ・ケンタウリ星の焼け殻を採掘しているクリー人の抗場から持ち出された純粋なヤカ鉱石から作られたものだった。ヨンドゥの頭蓋骨にはめ込まれているフィンが彼ただ一人に適合しているのに対して、こちらは、ヨンドゥはもちろん他の誰でも使うことができる。まだ仮定の話に過ぎないにしろ。  
この秘密を打ち明けるとき、ヨンドゥは非常に長い時間クラグリンをじっと見つめていた。これは秘密のままに留めておかなければならない。もし、テイザーフェイスにでも知られたら──。  
クラグリンはテレパスじゃない。けれど、己の船長のことは誰よりもよく知っている。当人がまともに口に出さないことでさえ。  
船長はもし自分に何かあったら、クラグリンにクイルを守って欲しいと思っている。この仕事を任せられるのは、おまえしかいないと。  
一度ヨンドゥにモヒカンを剃れと言われたときも、その後で船長が床屋に彼の頭のサイズを要求していたときにも、そのサイズに合うようにインプラントの部品を手持ちの旋盤で削っていることについても、クラグリンは何も言わなかった。  
船長は自分のしていることを認めたくないのだろうか。声に出して伝えるつもりはないのだろうか──もし俺が戦いに倒れたなら、おまえがこのフィンを掴んで、クイル以外の全員が死ぬまで戦い続ろ。オゴルドの炎を通った先の、見知らぬあの世で再会するのはその後だ──と。クラグリンからも尋ねはしない。  
そこで、ヨンドゥの傍まで行ってピンセットを取り上げ、代わりに自分の指を重ねる。  
「なぁ、ベッドに来てくれよ？」  
ヨンドゥは首を振る。  
「まだ終わらねぇんだ」  
剥き出しの回路を探り見れば、上部の部品が欠けている。ハンダ部分も泡立ったまま平らにされていない。  
「どっちにしろ、完成は先でしょう」  
どうせ明日には間に合わないのに。明日を過ぎたら、もう誰も気にする者などいないかもしれないのに。  
「ベッドに来てくださいよ、サー」  
ヨンドゥはそれから十五分以上ヤカ・クリスタルを磨いていたが、最後には負けを認める。溜息をつき、肩をよじってコートを脱ぐ。股間のファスナーを抓んでヨンドゥの体ごと引き寄せようとするクラグリンの手を叩き落とす。クラグリンはあっと怯んで、痛む指を口に咥える。  
「今夜はナシ？」  
ヨンドゥがそうだと首を振る。今夜が二人の最後のチャンスかもしれない。クラグリンには失望している時間などない。だが次の瞬間、ヨンドゥはマットレスの上、彼の隣にごろりと横になり、腰の下に片脚を絡めてくる。触れ合ったところから温もりと[[rb:臭 > にお]]いと重さとに包まれる。  
船長は彼に背中を向けない──逆にクラグリンが船長の背中を見るのは戦場でだけだ。その背中を守ること、そこにナイフを突き刺さないことが副長の務めだ。  
背を向けない代わりに、ヨンドゥはクラグリンの首の窪みに頭を埋める。  
クラグリンはインプラントに顎をのせ返す。腰回りの緩んだジャンプスーツの隙間から男の手が入りこんできて、レザー越しに感じる温もりに体を丸める。  
ヨンドゥが目を閉じる。彼は眠ってはいない──呼吸が早過ぎるし、体が緊張し過ぎている──が、それは眠りに近いものだった。

[newpage]

[chapter:第五章]

ダークアスターが墜落する。ノヴァ軍にとって、彼ら全員にとってチャンスが訪れる。

安全なMシップの中からサカール兵士を狙撃していたクラグリンは、砂塵雲を見た瞬間に危険を冒さず、エンジンを吹かすべきだった。  
だが、船長の船が墜落させられている。脱出飛行どころか、敵に捕まることなく宇宙の反対側まで逃げ延びられる状態にはないだろう。無理だ。船長は[[rb:櫂 > かい]]もなく泥沼に立ち往生することになる──ロナンがインフィニティ・ストーンを地上に打ちつけるより先に、クラグリンが彼を救い出さない限りは。  
ウォーバードの信号に照準を合わせる前に、努力が無駄にならないようヨンドゥの生命反応を先に確認する。心拍は殆ど乱れていない。一連隊を丸まる葬った──クラグリンもすぐに発見することになる──男にしては大したものだ。とはいえ、もしヨンドゥが戦いで汗をかく事態になろうものなら、ラベジャーズにとっては絶望的状況を意味する。  
クラグリンはヨンドゥに乗ってくれと頼む。それで二人で脱出できる。けれど、その声に希望はこめない──なぜなら、怒りに顔を固くしたヨンドゥが既にダークアスターの墜落地点へと歩き出しているからだ。救助は拒絶されたので、代わりに墜落地点まで運ぶことを申し出る。

コックピットから集合信号を送った後、クレーターの端にMシップを着陸させる。上空をラヴェジャーたちが旋回し始める。期待したより多くはないが、自分のケツを守りたい者たちがいたとしても、クラグリンには責められない。集合に応じた船体番号を記憶に留め、後でヨンドゥのやり方でカタをつけられるようにリスト化する。万が一、生き残った場合に期待して。  
それから、焼け焦げた不毛の地面へと踏み出した船長の後を追って残骸の中を走る。  
ダークアスターは終端速度で落下しこそしなかったが、時速七マイルにしろ、七百マイルにしろ、その大きさによって地表に凄まじい大穴を開けたことには変わりない。  
クラグリンとヨンドゥのブーツは、なだれ落ちそうな頁岩の間を滑るようにクレーターの中へと進む。墜落の衝撃でぼろぼろに砕けた岩の欠片が二人の足元を流れていく。過熱され、ねじ曲がったガラスや金属の塊。クラグリンの脳がそれら瓦礫に拷問された顔を映し出そうとし続ける。  
彼の目の前で、ヨンドゥはダークアスターの外壁が揺れて軋む音と、遠く吹く風の音とに負けじと肺を煙でいっぱいにしながら怒鳴っている。  
「クイル！」  
その言葉には多くのものが込められている。二人の後ろには遅れてクレーターを降りて来た多くのラヴェジャーたちが並んでいる。気が狂ったようになっている自分たちの船長を見ている。  
「ここにはオーブのために来たんでしょう？」  
クラグリンが耳打ちする。  
「なぜ脱走者なんかの心配を？」  
わかり切ったことだ。クラグリンも答えを知っている。父親よりも先に息子が死ぬべきじゃないからだと。だが、クイルの言った家族についての戯言を笑うのがラヴェジャーズなら、なぜヨンドゥが殆ど必死の有様でダークアスターの船首を調べているのか誰に説明できるだろうか。  
「クイル！ちくしょう、クイル！生きているんだろう、ボーイ？おい、タルク。あいつの心電図が見えるか」  
大気が厚い[[rb:煤煙 > ばいえん]]に覆われているせいで、エクレクター号に通信が届くのに一分、戻ってくるのにも一分かかる。山のようなノヴァ軍の戦闘機の残骸からも、ずたずたに裂けたMシップらからも、ダークアスター本体からも煙が噴出している。加えて、全ネットワークに半ダースもの異言語による警告メッセージが流れているのだ。船長が操舵士に試みる会話は、ことごとく遅滞し、妨害される運命にある。  
通信回路からの大量のノイズと、ヨンドゥによる大量の罵声の後で、ようやくクラグリンのデータパッドに刺青に覆われたタルクの顔が浮かび上がる。ヨンドゥがヴォゴン語の悪態をつき始める前に、クラグリンはデータパッドを差し出す。  
『ボス、クイルは無事だ。びっくりしたスクランクみてぇに心臓が跳ねちゃいるが、少なくとも止まっちゃいねぇ』  
データパッドをひったくられる際に、ヨンドゥの尖った爪で拳を傷つけられる。どうせ二人とも傷だらけだ。クラグリンは文句を言わないし、ヨンドゥも謝らない。  
ヨンドゥがデータパッドを振ると、チラついていた画面が息を吹き返す。  
「あいつの居場所がわかるか。軌道上に十分なMシップがある──おまえ、三角測量は使えたよな？」  
『ああ。少し時間がかかるかもしれねぇが──』  
クラグリンは目を剥く。「船長」と渋い声で言う。  
「クラグリン、後にしろ。タルク、俺に座標を送れ。さもねぇと、船に戻ったときにエアロックから放り出すぞ。わかったか」  
「船長」  
「後にしろと言っただろう！タルク、どれくらいかかる？」  
答えるより先にタルクの顎が落ちる。画面外の何かをじっと見るその顔に、鮮やかな紫色の光が反射している。  
『ボス』とようやく口をきく。  
「何だってんだ？」

今は副長である自分を無視して操舵士を優先するのかと文句をつける場合じゃない。クラグリンも肩越しに雷雲と稲妻を、さらにザンダー星の地表五メートル上空で不気味な紫色の靄がうねる球体へと集まっていくのを見つめる。  
一方でタルクの視野は白熱で覆われている。全てが一面薄いライラック色に染まっていく。  
『ボス、逃げた方がいい。レーダーによると、ありゃインフィニティ・ストーンだ』  
それ以上、聞く必要はない。クラグリンは目を狭めて二十メートル上のクレーターの頂上と灰塵の渦とを見やる。崩れやすい地面を登る距離と、Mシップの緊急発進にかかる時間とを計算する。そして、答えを得る。  
「間に合わねぇ」  
船長のペットのテランを飲み込んだまま球体は荒れ狂っている。それを凝視していたヨンドゥはひとり頷くと、斜面を下って行く。  
他のラヴェジャーズも後を追う。混乱して自暴自棄になっているのか、それとも、自分の身は自分で守れと取り残されるよりも命令に従った方がいいという戦場ショック状態にあるだけなのか。どちらにしろ、今は部下を観察しているときじゃない。クラグリンも急ぎ足で後を追い、ひょろ長い足を地滑りに取られながらも、船長の手首を掴む。  
「何のつもりだ」  
「わかっているでしょう」  
今が二人きりだったなら、答えは『馬鹿なことをするつもりだ』だっただろう。だが、船員たちの前では皮肉を抑えることに慣れ過ぎている。たとえ棺桶に片足を突っ込んだ状況であろうとも、その習慣は変えられない。  
ヨンドゥは自分の腕を、ささくれだった白い袖口を掴んでいる指を睨む。その手をぐいっと振り解いて、うなり声と鋭い視線でクラグリンに知らせる──俺はインフィニティ・ストーンなんかじゃ死なねぇ。また止めてみろ、地面に叩き転がすぞ。個人的にな──と。  
「来い」とヨンドゥが苦虫を噛み潰す。  
靴底が砂利とガラスの上でギチギチと音を立てる。煙はさらに濃くなり、今やクラグリンの耳にも高圧縮された竜巻の音が聞こえる。この世のものとも、あの世のものとも、異界のものとも思えない鋭い音が。  
体が言うことを全く聞かない。髪の毛さえも彼を引き留めよう決心している。顔に吹きつける風が頭皮にモヒカンを撫でつけ、ワックスのように髭をむしり取ろうとする。

逃げろ、と心の声がする。走れ、走れ、遠くまで。おまえの船長を連れて逃げろ。

同時にザンダー星の地表にいる限り走っても無意味だ、助かりっこないと理屈ではわかっている。それでも、彼の一部はまだ心の声に従いたいと思っている。  
だが、ヨンドゥは逃げない。クイル無しでは。となれば、必然的にクラグリンも逃げない。  
ひとたび、遠巻きに球体のパルスを見つめる群衆のもとまで、涙を流して泣いている人々の中まで辿り着くと、クラグリンは心からあのテランを憎く思う。何もかもあいつのせいだ。クイルがオーブを盗みさえしなければ、一番高値をつけた者にオーブを売って終わりのはずだったのに。  
それがこの有様だ。クイルは中身を確かめねば気が済まず、ファッキン宇宙を救わねば気が済まず、そうやって他の者たちを巻き込む。どうせもう死んでいるだろうが、ヨンドゥは奴の死体を見るまでは、きっとここから動かない。

ちょっと待てよ。クイルは死なないんじゃなかったか？

もう一度ヨンドゥの手首を掴むには口笛のリスクがある。だが、死のエネルギー球に突入してピーターの耳を掴んで引きずり出し、無茶をするなと喚き散らそうとしている船長を阻止せねばならない。結局、クラグリンは彼の手首を掴む。  
「クイルは大丈夫です、サー」と唇の端でつぶやく。「不死身だ。思い出して」  
しかしながら、死なないからといって、怪我をしないわけじゃない。ヨンドゥの心配がゼロになるわけでもない。紫雲の塊が散って、中から馬鹿三人とネズミと小枝が手を繋いで現れるころには、ヨンドゥは殆ど震えそうになっている。残りのラベジャーたちが戦いの余波──つい先程までロナンが立っていた場所と、紫の電光と、ピーターのベルトに引っかけられたオーブの方に気を取られていてよかった。  
ヨンドゥは口を開いて、また閉じる。一歩前に進み、また下がる。  
ようやく意を決する。背筋を伸ばして肩をそびやかし、顔に最も醜いニヤニヤ笑いを貼り付ける。斜面の底まで下って行き、わざとらしい拍手でクイルとその仲間に呼びかける。  
「よしよし、おまえら全員無事なようだな。けどよ、イチャつくよりも先に終わらせる取引があったはずだぜ」  
クイルはラヴェジャーズを見ても驚かないようだ。嬉しそうでもないが。この期に及んでも、教えられたとおりに先手を打とうとする。だが、とても上手とは言えない。  
「ヨンドゥ、聞いてくれ。インフィニティ・ストーンはノヴァ軍に渡すんだ」  
船長が自称宇宙の守護者の前で立ち止まり、汚れた手を差し出す。クラグリンはニヤリとする。  
「俺は天使みたいに可愛いかもしれねぇが、あいにく天使じゃねぇんだよ。それを渡せ、[[rb:息子 > サン]]」  
最後の言葉を、クイルはおそらく皮肉だと思っただろう。あるいは、言うことを聞かない船員へのおためごかしだと。クイルにはクラグリンに聞こえるものが──極度の緊張下で煮えたぎっている懸念と恐れとが混じり合ったものが聞こえないのだ。  
あれは地殻プレートの下にあるマグマのように、一度だけヨンドゥの思いが表面に噴き出たものだ。彼は爆発する前にマグマを押しこめる。クイルを抱きしめることも（報われない抱擁だとわかっている）、髪をクシャクシャに撫でることも、平手打ちして『俺の見ている前で死のうなんてよくも！』と叫ぶことも彼自身に許さない。歪んだ笑みと差し出した手の平があるだけだ。  
クイルが溜息をつく。妙にさっさとオーブを受け渡す。己の罪悪感を和らげようとするためか、あるいは緑色したサノスの小娘の「だめよ！」という声を無視するためか。ピンクの指が青に触れるより先に踵を返す。  
「絶対に開けるなよ」と肩越しに警告する。  
たった今、自分からお宝を強奪したばかりのクソ野郎の心配をするとは、明らかにテランの心臓によるものだ。  
「いいな？それのせいでどうなったか見ただろ？」  
ヨンドゥは小さく笑い、契約終了だとクイルを指さして頷く。片手を上げて船員たちを船に戻せとクラグリンに合図する。ラヴェジャーズが散って行く。退却しながら、ヨンドゥはクラグリンの肩に片腕を回し、得意げにぎゅっと力をこめる──公衆の面前で二人に許されるギリギリの接触だ──そして、鋭く言う。  
「追跡装置。クイルの船の残骸に。絶対に気づかれないようしろ、いいな？」  
クラグリンは既にポケットの中にあるカモフラージュ機能つきのビーズを指で探っている。  
「承知しました、サー」  
「よし」  
最後に一度、ヨンドゥはクラグリンの脇腹に体を押しつける。柳のような痩身が自分の方に傾くと突き飛ばし、ニヤリと笑う。  
「オーブを手に入れた。銀河も無事だ。今夜はよく眠れそうだぜ」  
船長は感謝リストの中にクイルが助かったことを加えない。だが、クラグリンにはわかっている。

\-----------------------------------

その晩、ヨンドゥはよく眠れない。オーブの中にはトロール人形と砕かれた夢の他には何も入っていなかった。  
クラグリンは一生のうちで、初めて、本気で、純粋に、船長に対して怒りを感じる。  
「何で笑っていられるんだ！」  
そう吐き捨て、ヨンドゥの部屋──十六フィート四方の、彼が唸ったり睨んだりして、あらゆる問題に意見を言うことが許されている場所──を行ったり来たりする。  
この特権を滅多に行使しないのにはワケがある。ヨンドゥが彼の激怒を面白がるからだ。そして、キャッチボールのように玩具の人形を投げつけてくる。クラグリンはプラスチック人形のずんぐりとした体をキャッチすることもあれば、それの髪の毛をキャッチすることもある。すると、船長はますます大喜びで声を上げて笑う。  
もし、殺されずに済むのなら、船長を殴ってやるところだ。または、一週間の便所掃除を命じられずに済むのなら（死と便所掃除、どっちがマシだ？）。  
「船長」と言い、大股でベッドに近づき、覆いかぶさるように両手を男の肩当に置く。  
「笑って終わりにゃできねぇ。クイルのせいで四十億ユニットがパアになったんだ。船員たちは我慢ならねぇだろう。クソ、俺だって我慢ならねぇ。わかりますか、サー。今度こそクイルに思い知らさねぇと」  
ヨンドゥがすっと真顔になって睨む。  
「誰の台詞だ？」  
「俺のだよ！テイザーフェイスの！みんなのだ！」  
クラグリンは船長の肩を揺するほど愚かじゃないが、実際のところ、そうしたくてたまらない。  
「あのクソガキを見逃しちゃだめだ！」  
「へぇ、そうか？」ヨンドゥの目がギラリと赤く光る。危険だ。「誰が俺を止めるんだ、クラッグルス？おまえか？反乱を先導して、俺のインプラントを奪い、自分で船長を名乗るつもりか？」  
クラグリンは溜息をつく。ヨンドゥの肩当てを掴んだ手を緩める。よくなめされた革はアンモナイトの殻のようにすべすべとしている。片手で鼻梁をつまみ、片手を腰に当てて頭を振る。  
「マズいことになる」  
ヨンドゥの表情が緩む気配はないが、浮かぶ苛立ちの下に同意が見える。  
「あんたもわかってるはずだ。そうだろ、ボス。あの子供にそんな価値はない。ただのテランだ」  
「あいつは“俺の”テランだ」とヨンドゥは訂正する。

あたかもそこに何か宇宙的な違いがあるかのように。クラグリンは思う。船長にとってはそうなのだろうと。

\----------------------------------

「あいつは戻って来る」

ヨンドゥが船員たちを集めて言う。次の資金も人員も不足した危険な仕事を控えての、激励が必要な最中にだ。  
彼は船長席の上に立ち背筋を伸ばして自分を大きく見せる。そうすると、普段は彼を小さく見せる船員たちを見下ろす形になり、まるでフル音響の講堂で指示を出すかのように四方の壁に声が反響する。  
「クイルが逃げ出したのは、これが初めてでも最後でもねぇ。だが、必ず戻って来る。そうすりゃ、俺たちはあいつのご大層な評判を使ってノヴァ軍の保管庫に入り、再びオーブをいただける。その他のクソ高価なお宝も一緒にな。これは実用主義的な選択ってやつだ、わかるな？稼ぎを取り戻したきゃ、今はクイルを泳がせておくんだ」  
テイザーフェイスが嘲笑を浮かべ「甘ぇな」と髭の中に呟く。それでも小声だったので、クラグリンは船の口座残高が十分な額に戻るまで待てる問題だと決める。ヨンドゥは拳を振り上げ、ブーツの片足をひじ掛けにのせて、もう片方の足で座席をこする。  
「準備はいいか、ボーイズ」と怒鳴る。  
「イエス」と応える声に以前ほどの熱狂はない。だが、まだ声があるということが重要だ。ヨンドゥは音量が足りないことを見逃さない。狡猾な笑みを浮かべる。  
「さあ、稼ぎに行くぜ！」  
  
彼らは大型船を急襲し、エンジンを停止させる。ほんの数分で船体側面に取りつけられたエアロックをこじ開ける。ラヴェジャーズが突撃する。それは鍛え上げられた革の海だ。  
先頭にいるのはヨンドゥだ。顔に満面の笑みを浮かべ、プラズマボルトやネクロブラストをかわしながら突進する。クラグリンはその横に、自分の居場所にいる。ヨンドゥの矢の軌道から逃れた者がやり返せる前に撃つ。

クイルがいないと同じとはいかない。クラグリンでさえ認める。だが、クイルは自身の道を選んだ。彼が戻ってくると船長が思いたいなら、クラグリンはあえて否定しない──ヨンドゥの心の中、個人的な部分の範囲でなら。

\----------------------------

ラヴェジャーズの運営資金は恐ろしく不足している。修繕費、新人の補充、それに食費や水、酸素発生機といった細々とした必需品の費用を賄うために、彼らは何が何でも金が必要だ。  
ヨンドゥは状況が持ち直すまで自己資金で補填することにした。必要な犠牲だ。そして、おそらくこれこそが、彼がまだリンチにあっていない主な理由だろう。しかし、それはまた新たな問題を引き起こす──意外なことを。  
ヨンドゥは金のやりくりに慣れていない。クラグリンが“手動操縦で”船長を小物屋台から引き離さねばならないのは見ものだ。とはいえ、ヨンドゥにはそれなりに万引きの腕がある。生態認証付きフィールドの後ろに保管されていない物なら何でも頂戴できる。おかげでクラグリンに金の無心をせずに済んでいる。

あるいは、少なくとも、そうしょっちゅうにじゃなく。

リストバンドのバズ音が依頼人の到着を告げるのを待つ間、二人は市場をぶらぶらしている。クラグリンの耳に隠しようもなく息を飲む音と「いくらだ」という声が届く。ヨンドゥが何かキラキラした物に目を奪われた証拠だ。  
溜息をつき、周囲を見渡す。ヨンドゥを逃すためのデリケートな手筈を算段する──が、船長が顔を突っ込んでいるのは観光客用のボッタクリ屋台ではなく、銀河の隅々からきたボロボロの機器が乱雑に並んだジャンク品を扱う店だった。隣の銀河系の物さえある。  
小さなプラスチック製の長方体が目に留まる。表面にクラグリンの翻訳チップと互換性のある言語が書かれているが、基礎的なザンダー文字さえ習ったことのない彼にはあまり意味がない。クラグリンは首をひねる。  
「何て書いてあるんだ？」  
「テラン語でZuneだ」  
なんてこった。ヨンドゥが体をねじってクラグリンに微笑みかける。白髪交じりの顔いっぱいに目を丸くして言う。  
「ちょっと金を貸してくれねぇかな」

[newpage]

[chapter:第六章]

「蓄えがないなんて信じられねぇよ、ボス」  
待ち合わせ場所に落ち着いてからずっと、クラグリンはぶつぶつ言っている。ヨンドゥと目線が合うよう腰をかがめ、爪先で地面の泥をかく。Zuneはヨンドゥのコート裏に大事にしまいこまれている。  
「引退したら、どうすんだよ」  
ヨンドゥが馬鹿にしたように彼を見る。  
「引退だと？この俺が？」と疑わし気に言う。「年寄り扱いするつもりか、オブフォンテリ」  
クラグリンの口元がひくつく。  
「いいえ、サー」  
「いい子だ」  
思いがけない褒め言葉に内臓をゾクっとさせられる──特に周囲360度にいる赤い革をさっと確認してから言われるときには。  
他のラヴェジャーたちが宇宙港の反対側、売春宿やギャンブル場がある場所で大惨事を巻き起こしている最中だと一旦納得すると、ヨンドゥは耳元でささやく。  
「この借りは今晩返す。いい船長ってのは借りを残さねぇもんだ」

\-----------------------------

ヨンドゥの借金返済法は、ほぼ完璧だ。

彼はクラグリンを自分のデスクチェアに座らせる。両腕を肘掛けに、両手はヨンドゥの腰を掴みたくならいように肘掛を握っていろと促す。クラグリンが手を動かさないと確信すると、ゆっくりと──とても、とてもゆっくりと──腹部のちらちらとした毛から、もっと濃くムスキーな匂いをさせるペニス周りの毛までをキスで下っていく。  
ただし、ペニスを吸うことはしない。クラグリンはほっとする。ヨンドゥの唇がペニスの先端に辿り着いたら最後、長くはもたないだろうから。  
船長はフェラチオが嫌いだとしても、予告なしに顔を擦りつけるのは好きなんだろうかと訝しく思う。匂いつけをする猫のように、ペニスを鼻先でなすっている。鼻が根本の勃起[[rb:瘤 > こぶ]]にぶつかる。膨らんで重くなったクラグリンのそれを腹の上に押さえつける一方で、毛むくじゃらの睾丸をずるりと口の中に吸い込む。  
クラグリンは危険な歯一本一本の存在を感じる。表面の硬い毛まで舐めつけられる。  
「船長」  
「クラグリン」  
ヨンドゥがからかうように口を丸める。もごもご言っているのも、唇の間に挟まっているものを思えば、盛大に吸ってじらして舌で転がしているものを思えば無理もない。  
ヨンドゥの頭を掴みたい。頭を固定させて、歯の間にペニスを滑り込ませ、顔に睾丸をぐりぐりと押しつけたい。けれど、ヨンドゥから示された信頼がある。何年も共に戦い、ファックした仲でさえ、そういった信頼の枠が広げられるのは滅多にないことだ。それを壊したくはないし、壊そうとも思わない。爪が手の平の感情線を傷つけるまで拳を握りこんでやり過ごす。  
「船長──」  
足の間にあるインプラントが最も明るい光源だ。笑みを見せようとしたヨンドゥが顔を上げ、ズルッと音を立てて二つの睾丸が一つに寄り合わせられる。もう少しで中身を空にさせられるところだ。インプラントの赤い光が肌を栗色に染めている。ヨンドゥの育児嚢を閉じたホチキスの針が玉虫色の金属的な光沢を放つ。目の周りの皺から船長が微笑んでいるのがわかる。  
そして──チクショウ。これじゃだめだ。中に挿れたくてたまらない。  
「ここに」  
呂律が回らない。肘掛から片手を動かして、ヨンドゥの頬の横の太腿を叩く。  
「乗ってくれよ、ボス」  
ヨンドゥはとんでもなく不気味な宇宙蜘蛛を見るような目でクラグリンの指を見やる。だが、クラグリンがごにょごにょと詫びをつぶやきながら手を元の位置に戻すと、機嫌を取ってやるのがいいと決める。  
ヨンドゥが膝の上にのぼってくる。馴染んだ穴は乾いていても柔らかだ。ヨンドゥが前屈みになると、ペニスの先端にそこが押しつけられる。それから一呼吸置かれる。下を向いたヨンドゥが相手の反応を拾って笑みを広げる。ひくつく腰、震える胸、痙攣する太腿、そうやってきつく滑らかな悪魔の中に突き入れたい衝動に抗う様子を全て観察している。命令されるまで始めないよう訓練された男が自分の下で震える間、ずっとニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべている。  
「おまえの指をしゃぶれ」と、ねっとりした声で命じる。  
ヨンドゥが息を吐く度にペニスにキスされているようで、クラグリンは殆ど泣きそうになりながら従う。自分の指を熱心にしゃぶり過ぎて[[rb:咽 > むせ]]そうになる。ヨンドゥが喉を鳴らして笑い、クラグリンの口から指を引き抜く。汚れた爪と舌との間に唾が糸を引く。指の向きが変えられて、インプラントの光の中で唾がキラキラと輝く。男の剥き出しの銀歯にも同じ光が反射する。  
「じゃあ、始めるか。自分で扱いてみせろ。それで挿れさせてやる」  
クラグリンは自身を握ろうともがく──というより、ヨンドゥの太腿なり尻なりを掴んでペニスの上に引きずり落したい衝動を抑えつつ、両腿の間に手を通さなければならないのに苦労する。そして、生命維持装置のレバーに縋りつくみたいに、表皮を束ねるほどきつくペニスを握りこみ、ゆっくりと扱き始めながら哀れっぽい声を漏らす。船長の目を見つめたまま次の命令を待つ。  
ヨンドゥはじっと動かない。チンコの上に身を屈めた傷だらけの青い男にしては大した威厳だ。  
「もっと速くだ、ボーイ」  
ボーイ？俺はもうとっくに四十歳を超えているぞ言い返してもよかった。おまけにあんたはもっと年寄りだとも。だが、クラグリンは一生懸命に手を動かしてペニスを先端へと絞り上げる。まるで搾乳に挑戦するみたいに。  
ヨンドゥが腰を落として、肛門にはまった亀頭の先端だけがぷっくりと飲み込まれる。ペニスを扱く毎に拳の先端が相手の尻頬に勢いよくぶつかるが、前歯が青い唇に引っ掛かる様子からしてヨンドゥも楽しんでいるとわかる。  
「ほら、いくぜ」  
体重を支える太腿の筋肉を震わせながら、すっと腰が落とされる。僅か一インチ。だが、その僅かずつ、僅かずつな摩擦は素晴らしく柔らかい筋肉によるもので、クラグリンのペニスをぎゅっと締めつけて脈打っている。  
クラグリンは無様に口を開いて、はぁはぁと息を上げる。体を前に倒したヨンドゥのペニスが腹の毛押しつけられる。そして、口元で鋭く「いけ」と命じれられると、クラグリンは大喜びで従う。

\-----------------------------------

クラグリンがドアに辿り着ける程度に勃起瘤が萎むのを待つ間、ベッドに寝ころんでいたヨンドゥはZuneに手を伸ばす。それは彼の矢の隣に、埃やガラクタにまみれていない特別な置き場を棚の一画に与えられている。ヨンドゥが耳にイヤホンを差し込む。静かでメロディアスな曲がいいと、見慣れない画面をいじくり回す。極小のテラン文字をタップしながら親指で画面を突き破りそうになる。まぐれ当たりで再生にこぎつけると、生まれついての口笛吹きはすぐにビートをつかみ、足で毛皮にリズムを刻む。  
それから、少し躊躇した後で、イヤホンの片側をクラグリンに差し出す。  
クラグリンは船長と、自分の服と、ドアとの間に目を泳がせる。  
「うーんと、俺はそろそろ……」と口をつぐんで身振りで示す。  
ヨンドゥが誘うようにヘッドホンを揺らす。  
「五分ぐらい、いいだろ」  
『一晩ぐらい、いいだろう』と混ぜっ返してやりたいところだが、下手なことは言わない方がいいと承知している。デスクチェアから体を起こし、両手を挙げて大きく伸びをする。そうすると、拷問用の車輪の上で引き伸ばされた男みたいに見える。  
彼は見目がいいとは言えない。骨の上に肉はないのに、毛ばかりある。ウナギのように痩せているし、同程度に臭い。けれど、ヨンドゥだって（本人の主張はともかく）天使じゃない。お互いのブサイクさ加減が釣り合う。ちょうどクラグリンの体のカーブにヨンドゥの背中がぴったりはまるだろうように。もし、その体勢で寝ることが許されていればの話だが。

とりあえず毛皮の上、ヨンドゥの横に寝ころぶ。彼の体重ではベッドの上のヨンドゥを弾ませることはない。イヤホンを耳に入れ、自分の足をヨンドゥの足の下に潜りこませる。そうすると、長い接触ラインができるから。耳慣れないテランの音楽が頭半分に溢れる。  
「スカラムーシュってのは何だ？」とクラグリン。  
ヨンドゥが肩をすくめる。  
「きっとテランの流行りもんだ。ファンタンゴってのは？」  
「なんか美味そうだな」  
「ああ」  
二人は曲が小さくなり──スローになって終わっていくのがいいとクラグリンは気に入る。自然な感じがする。一方のヨンドゥはヘビーなギターリフで終わった方がもっとドラマチックになると主張するが──次の曲が始まっても横になったままでいる。  
翻訳された音楽を聴くのは奇妙なものだ。偶然を除いて、歌詞の韻が生き残るのは稀だ。だが、楽器によるリズムとビートは首のチップにも乱されえない。締めのコーラスまで一緒にハミングする。  
「ボーン・ト～・ビ～・ワイル～ド～」  
「頼むよ、ボス。二度と歌わないでくれ」  
イヤホンを外して絡ませないようにしてから、ヨンドゥはごろりとうつ伏せになる。もう一度イヤホンを耳に戻しつつ、クラグリンの脇腹に鋭い肘打ちを食らわせる。  
「あのガキにZuneを買ってやったのが気に入らねぇんだろ。嫉妬だ。おめぇにはプレゼントをくれねぇのにって」  
「正確に言うと」真顔のまま頬杖をついて言う。「こいつを買ったのは俺ですよ、サー」  
ヨンドゥが「ふん」と言って、クラグリンの胸毛の毛根が悲鳴を上げるまで指を絡ませる。その笑みがずる賢さから淫蕩なものに変わる。  
「払った金の価値がなかったとでも？」  
クラグリンもニヤリと笑い返す。ふにゃりとしたペニスに押しつけられた手の平を振り払う。  
「えぇーと、ボス？俺ら、もう一晩中やるような年でもないぜ」  
「馬鹿を言うな。おめぇは跳ねっ返りの若造だったろ。栄光の日々を取り戻したくはないのか？一度につき三回イッたこともあったろうよ。そいつを目標にしよう」  
爪の先一本で上から下、もう一度上へと撫ぜられる。一貫して悪魔のようなじらし。それはクラグリンの身震いを勝ち取る。腹筋が目に見えるまでぴんと張ると、ご褒美だと気前よくまさぐられる。膨らむ危機感から、クラグリンはヨンドゥを押しのける。  
「死んじまうよ。マジで死んじまう。俺が死んだら、テイザーフェイスを昇進させるつもりだ。あいつとのファックなんか楽しくないぞ」  
ヨンドゥが忍び笑いをする。  
「そいつはどうかな」  
「おえっ」  
「ああ、おえっ」と言ってから、クラグリンがモジモジしだすまで間を置く。その表情に笑い出し、青い爪の先でぎゅっと彼の鼻をつまむ。  
「おまえ、今想像したろ？」  
クラグリンはこれまでの人生でしかめ面でいることが多かった。そのせいで皺が増えたのだろう。けれど、ヨンドゥなんか青いレーズンみたいになってきている。副長として船長の後を追うのは厳粛な義務だ。一人きりで死んでもかまわない──そう思っていたころのことは、もう思い出せない。  
「あんたのバスルームで吐いてもいいのかよ」  
「あいつの髭、どれだけチクチクするかな……」ヨンドゥが身を震わせる。「なぁ、顔と同じくらいチンコも傷だらけだと思うか？」  
「やめろ」  
「『やめてください──』」  
「サー！」  
クラグリンの言い方があまりにも不貞腐れていたので、ヨンドゥは馬鹿笑いしながらベッドにひっくり返る。途中で二人の耳からイヤホンが引き抜かれる。クラグリンは胸の前で腕を組む。だが、自分の船長に腹を立てたままではいられない。特に二人して素っ裸で渇いた汗に覆われ、さらに悪いことに船長が笑っているときにはもっと無理だ。  
「シャワーを使わせてもらう」  
わざと不機嫌を装ってベッドを降りる。ヨンドゥは頷いてから、うっかり上に座ってしまわないようにZuneを机の上に置く。そして、伸びをして首を左右に鳴らす。クラグリンがちらりと横目で彼を見る。  
「えーと、サー？一緒にどう？」  
「しょうがねぇなぁ」と言って、ヨンドゥが尻の間を掻く。ゴ―ジャズな群青色のくぼみから精液が滴っているのを、クラグリンはちらりと盗み見する。本当にちらりとだけ。先ほどのインポテンス宣言をよそに股間に熱が立ち昇ってくる。  
「ちょうどケツが痒くなってきたところだ」  
ヨンドゥが彼に背を向けて立っている。珍しい。だが、間にベッドの全長が挟まれている限りは支障ないのだろう。鞭打ちの痕と衰えてきた筋肉とを隠してくれる船長のコートを身に纏っているときと同じ自信だ。ヨンドゥが振り向き、クラグリンは腰を捩って見ていたことに気づかれる。目を逸らす間もない。──けれど、ニヤリと笑ってウィンクを寄こすのが何がしかの印になるのなら、気を悪くしてはいないようだ。  
「それと、自分でできねぇって言うんなら、引き出しにソルジャードラッグがあるぜ」  
髭の下の頬がどれだけピンクなのか、薄暗い照明が上手く隠してくれていることを願う。  
「結構です、サー。自分で何とかできますから」

\----------------------------

クラグリンは自分で何とかした。

\----------------------------

彼はヨンドゥの隣で目覚めもした。麗しくも貴重な0.35秒間──ヨンドゥが叫び出すまでの。  
クラグリンもつい反射的に野太い大声を上げる。慌てふためいてパニックになり、自分が宇宙の果てからやってきて船を占拠したフワフワ怪獣に捕まっているのではなく、罪深いほど柔らかなビルジスナイプの毛皮に埋まっていたのだと思い出すまで一瞬かかる。そのときになって初めて、そのノイズ──鋭くしゃくり上げるかのような、ひりひりとした懇願の声──が、自分の隣にある体から発せられているものだと気づく。  
汗まみれでびくびくと震える体。クラグリンに肩を掴まれると、むやみに蹴り返してくる。混乱した様子で歯を剥き出し、空を掻きながら身を捩る。クラグリンには抑えきれないとなったそのとき、ヨンドゥの唇がすぼめられるのが見え、口笛が鳴らされる前の翻訳不可能な音が漏れ聞こえる。クラグリンの体が自己防衛に動く。  
ヨンドゥを腹ばいにし、顔を枕に押しつけさせる。  
「どうしたんだよ、ボス。俺だよ！」  
ヨンドゥの体から力が抜ける。  
急にぐったりとなる。  
しまった。長く押さえすぎたか？窒息させちまったか？と手をどける。手の平の冷や汗が頭部のインプランにベタついた跡を残す。ヨンドゥの背中を確認する。大丈夫、息をしている。だが、これまで見たことがないような速度でハチドリのように胸郭が膨張と収縮を繰り返している。声帯から空気がゼイゼイと聞こえ、呼吸ごとにくぐもった泣き声がまとわりつく。どちらかといえば、その音は洗濯されていない人工綿に押しつけられた口よりも、鼻から吐き出されてはいるが。  
クラグリンは、どうしてまだヨンドゥに放り投げられていないのだろうかと訝しく思う。  
そうできるはずだ。船長には矢があるので、普段は素手で戦う必要がない。だからといって、ラヴェジャーズのボスとして、屈強さを失うのは賢明とは言えない。エクレクター号の上部デッキに詰め込まれた蜂の巣状のトレーニングルームで、二人は数えきれないほど手合わせをしてきた。銃やナイフの助けがなければ、クラグリンに勝ち目はない。ヨンドゥの方が背が低いといっても、決して小柄というわけではなく、重心の使い方もよく心得ている。大抵の場合、クラグリンは勢いを逆手に取られ、気がつけば肩越しに投げられていた。

「ボス？」と声を落として繰り返す。  
返事はない。  
「また眠っちまったのか」  
まだ返事はない。両腿で挟んだヨンドゥの太腿に跨ったまま腰を落とす。押さえつけていた腕をゆっくりと放しつつも、右からパンチが飛んでこないか身構える。  
「ボス？大丈夫か」  
胸郭の震えが静まってくる。ヨンドゥはすすり泣きが収まるまでじっとしている。それから、言葉を吐ける幅だけ枕から頭を持ち上げる。  
「出て行け」  
「え？」と瞬きして、クラグリンは自身を見下す。互いの体勢に気づき、暗黙の了解を破ってしまったこを知る。転げるようにヨンドゥの体から降りて、聞こえないほどの小声で「何てこった。やっちまったな、オブフォンテリ」とつぶやく。相手を宥めようと両手を挙げる。全宇宙共通の降伏サインだ。  
「すみません、サー。わかりますよね、えーと、これはそんなんじゃ……」  
ヨンドゥが睨み返す。だめだ。この言い方じゃ怒らせるだけだ。  
「口笛でやられるのを止めようとしただけなんだ。他には何も」  
「出て行けと言ったはずだ」  
「もちろんです、サー。けど、わかってくれ。あんたを傷つけるつもりは──」  
ベッドの端まで退くが、既に手遅れだ。ヨンドゥは青い肌をひりつかせ、エネルギーをバチバチさせながら体を起こし、そして、ヘッドボードの脇にしゃがみこむ。ベッドから離れずに（おそらく床よりも高いからだ）、クラグリンからできるだけ距離をとる。歯茎が露わになるまで唇をめくり上げ、目は赤く裂けたようになっている。そこにあるのは、獰猛な憎悪と、これまで見たことのないような激怒だ。何よりもクラグリンの心をざわつかるのは、その目が濡れて光っていることだ。

怒っているだけだ──と自分に言い聞かせる。ボスはただ怒っているだけ。

もちろんヨンドゥは怒りを装いたいだろう。口笛が聞こえる。赤い尾を引いた矢がクラグリンの肩口をスズメ蜂のように旋回する。痛みを覚悟しろと脅す。  
「オブフォンテリ、殺される前にとっとと出て行け」  
膀胱がすくみ上る。クラグリンは常にヨンドゥに殺されるはずがないという確信に守られてきた。懲罰？それはもちろんある。テラのような惑星を通過した後で、外側から船の観測窓を掃除させられるとか（何だってテランは未だに宇宙船内の有機物質のリサイクル方法さえ学んでいないんだ？）時折は。だが、実際の処刑となると？記録にない。  
ヨンドゥは簡単に他人を信用しない。クラグリンの技術が取り換えの利くものである一方、どんな機会があっても決して船長を殺して成り代わろうとしないという確証は、他に替えが利かないものだ。  
  
だが、今はどうだ。ヨンドゥは怒りに忘れているように見える。

クラグリンは後ろに下がる。視線を矢に向けたままジャンプスーツを拾おうと屈む。口笛に合わせて矢が旋回するのを見つめる。  
「行きます」と言う。痩せた背中にスーツの肩当を引っ張り上げ、ブーツのファスナーを閉めつつも手が震える。  
「もう行きますから、サー。大丈夫ですから」  
クラグリンが宥めようとしたことに腹を立てたのか、単に忍耐力が切れただけなのかはわからない。ただ次の瞬間、口笛が鳴る。クラグリンの頭を貫通する矢の鋭いビープ音で締めくくられるだろう半音階の[[rb:グリッサンド > すべらかな音]]。

クラグリンは走り出す。きっと背後から真っ直ぐに射抜かれるだろうと予期しながら──だが、そこにあるのは廊下の酸素供給機からの冷たい風と、ヨンドゥのドアロックがガチャリと閉まる音だけだ。  
クイルに破産させられる前にドアの気密性を修理しておいてよかった。新人が通りがかるごとに、悪夢にうなされる船長の叫び声を聞かせずに済んだのだから。

続く


	3. 後編

一夜をともに 後編（chapter7-9）  
原題 Stay The Night   
by Run_Ravager_Run  
翻訳 Wondy

対象：成人向け  
ペアリング：クラグリン/ヨンドゥ  
＋ピーター・クイル＋ガーディアンズの家族たち

[chapter:第七章]

クイルは戻ってこない。

クラグリンは戻る。文字どおり毎夜ごとに。ヨンドゥのドアパネルから生体認証を解除されようと、やめるつもりはない。  
ドアをノックする。待つ。立ち去る。  
その繰り返し。ただし、それもある日のブリッジ勤務で、互いにたった2フィート（約60センチ）しか離れていなかったというのに、ヨンドゥがあからさまにクラグリンを避けるためにジェフを通じて命令を伝えてくるまでのことだ。クラグリンはキレる。オーブの一件以来、動揺しやすくなっている船員たちの見ている前で、愚かにも、船長に「やめろ」と口答えする。おまけに、あんたがプロフェッショナルに振舞えないなら、俺を船外任務に出してくれ。あんたの不機嫌面に付き合うのはうんざりだ──と言ってしまう。

クラグリンが船員室のベッドにもたれていると、案の定、データパッドに指示が届く。彼が読めない文字と格闘しなくていいように音声処理化されている。ご親切なこった。クラグリンは一文字ごとに頭に血が昇るのを感じる。  
そうしてくれと言ったかもしれないが、ああ。だが、本気で頼だわけじゃない。何だよ、これは。

もうノックもしない。ドアパッドを殴りつける。ドアパッドは頑丈だ。酔っ払った船員たちに乱暴に叩かれても平気なように作られている。どこかで戦勝パーティーが開かれると、他チームの船員たちの眠りを妨げぬよう、船長によって食堂から格納庫までの主要通路が閉鎖される。そんなときにパーティーから船長の居室前まで流れてくる襲撃犯に備えての頑丈さだ。あるいは、（ヨンドゥが言うところの）幼児並みの上半身強度を持つクラグリンの襲撃にも耐えられるようにしてある。  
「あんたのせいで死にそうだ！」クラグリンは拳を丸めてドアを叩く。「俺を殺すつもりか。そうなんだな。いいか、よく聞け、このクソ野郎！俺を殺したいなら、そこから出て来て、その矢でやれよ！」  
まるまる十分間叫んで（船員たちが通りがかると、ぶざまな赤い顔を晒して黙り込み、拳に血を滲じませたまま船長の居室前をブラついているのは偶然だという振りをして）から、ようやく気密ドアが声を遮っているのだと思い当たる。  
「クソ！」  
廊下にはマイクとカメラもある──これらは、フルチャージして構えられたプラズマ銃に船長が面と向かわなくて済むための物だ。だが、もし船長がクラグリンに対して怒り狂っていたのなら、こういった安全装置だって解除しかねないはずだ。  
「ファック」  
選択肢は一つだ。どすんと腰を落とす。骨ばった尻が鉄製の床に金属音を立てる。顎を両手に休ませ、後頭部をドアになすりつける。モヒカンが潰れる。そうして目を閉じて夜が明けるのを待つ。

\-----------------------------

プシュッという音がしてドアが開くと同時に朝が来る。クラグリンの背中に慎重に片足が差し込まれる。  
彼の背中にはクッション性がない。つまり、とても痛む。  
クラグリンは唸り声を上げて立ち上がり、くるりと船長に振り向いて指を突き立ててやろうとする。  
「おはようございます、船長……」  
「おめぇはクリー星域に行かなくていい」  
「俺だって床で寝るのはつらいってのがわかんねぇのかよ。この骨っぱりが見えんだろ。それで、次は俺を追っ払うつもりか。頼むよ、ボス。俺もう謝っ……え？」  
「クリー星域への任務だ。おまえは外す」  
ヨンドゥが真っ直ぐに彼を見る。まるで殴られるのを覚悟しながらも、避けもしまいと決めたかのように顎を固くしている。  
「代わりにテイザーフェイスを行かせる。あの野郎、この一週間というもの、俺を妙な目で見てやがったからな──身の程を弁えさせてやる」  
「りょ、了解」とクラグリンは口ごもる。寝癖のせいで、ただの灰色まじりの体毛へとヘタったモヒカンを掻く。  
「俺には……いいニュースだけど、テイザーフェイスには違うようだ。どうも」  
「『どうもです、サー』だ」  
そう言いつつ、ヨンドゥが金属歯を光らせる。ひとまずは友好的に。クラグリンも同じ表情を返さずにはいられない。

\---------------------------------

二人はそれ以上話さない。なぜなら、会話は質問へと繋がり、質問はクラグリンが欲し、同様にヨンドゥも与えたい答えへと繋がるかもしれないから。

テイザーフェイスはボロボロになりながらも、（残念ながら）疲労以上にはならずに戻って来た。男は事前契約以下の金しか持ち帰らず、クラグリンは四分の一程度が奴の個人口座に吸い込まれたのではと疑っている。しかし、証拠がない。テイザーフェイスと算数が結び付かないこともあって、少なくとも意図的であるかについては証明する術がない。  
テイザーフェイスは聞く者の耳全てに毒を滴らせる。『船長はヤワになった』『スタカーに好き放題言わせたままだ』『クソ仕事しか取ってこねぇし、俺らをちゃんとしたところへ導くこともできねぇ』と。  
クラグリンはクリー星域でのお粗末な稼ぎがテイザーフェイスの足を引っ張るよう期待したが、実際には奴のトサカを膨らませたか、髭に残る食べかすを多くしただけだった。どちらだろうと変わりない。

「何であいつを別の自殺任務に送らないんです、サー？」  
静まり返った船の廊下を二人きりで進みながら、クラグリンはヨンドゥにささやく。最近はこんなことばかり話している。飢えた犬が必死で残飯を漁るみたいだ。  
「早く問題を片付けよう、永遠に」とクラグリンは続ける。  
首を横に振り、ヨンドゥが鼻を鳴らす。  
「あのクソ野郎が生き残るだけだ」  
クラグリンは船長に事態を甘く見ていると言いたい。どんな準恒星に催眠術をかけられているにしても、ボスなら現実の物質世界に──エクレクター号に、ラヴェジャーズに、金を稼ぐことに戻って来なければならない。なのに、ヨンドゥが動揺している真の理由については未だにタブーなままなのだ。  
ヨンドゥは、ピーターのベルトに留められているはずのZuneがまだ棚の上に残っているせいで不機嫌を損ねている。クイルは決して戻って来ないというのに。  
クラグリンは不機嫌になるだけ無駄だとは言えない。船長が契約の最終調整をしているべきときに、スタカーの怒りを物ともしない依頼者を探さねばならないときに、データストリームでガーディアンズのニュースを検索するのは止めてくれと言うこともできない。  
誰かに勘づかれるのも時間の問題だ。大目に見るよりも、弱みとして突いてくる誰かに。進行中の派閥争いの誘いにそういった抜け目のない者たちが集まるようなら、大きな問題になるだろう。  
テイザーフェイスの偏見に満ちた嘘半分に新顔が、新しい肉体が、新しい頭脳が沈められていく。セレスティアルの拡張種子のように不満と疑いとが蒔かれていく。  
いつもどおり救助任務は失敗する。惜しまれもしない数名が乗員名簿から既に消されている。最初から存在さえしなかったかのように徹底的に抹消される。小さな犠牲だ。食堂で新しい肉が振舞われ、男たちの口に入る。だが、長くは飢えを満たせない。ただし、彼らは何年もその場しのぎの生活をしてきた。たった一口の安らぎさえも貴重なものだ。

セックスの後で、眠気に襲われないうちにドアへと押し出される前に、ベッドに横たわることが許されている五分の間に、クラグリンはヨンドゥの温もりに浸る。そうしていると、これ以上悪くなりようがないという誤った気分にさせられる──が、それは誤りだ。彼は宇宙によって正される運命にある。

\-----------------------------

燃料庫に過剰な圧力がかかっているのを目撃すると、これは吹っ飛ぶぞと心臓がすくみ上がる瞬間がいくつかあるものだ。  
それは線路に残された小石のようにボルトが破裂音を響かせて次々と飛び出す瞬間かもしれないし、少しずつ歪曲させられた骨組みの金属が悲鳴を上げるのが聞こえる瞬間かもしれない……。  
そういった誤った警報が発せられるたびに、舌は口蓋に貼りつき、肺はぎゅっと締め付けられ、胃が腸にめり込む思いをする。実際に燃料庫が爆発するその瞬間まで、安堵とぬか喜びの両方があって当然だ。

クラグリンはとても長い時間、爆発を待ち構えてきた。ただし、導火線に火をつけるのが彼自身だとは思いもしなかっただけで。

「今回だけは！」と震えて言う。  
さまよえるラヴェジャー全員の視線が一斉に彼に向けられる。  
「今回だけは言わせてもらいます、船長！あんたはいつもクイルに甘かった！」  
これが発端だ。  
最も信頼される者の一言によって、弾丸が装填され、安全装置が解除され、銃の標準が合わされ、撃鉄に指がかけられた銃がヨンドゥの頭に向けられる。  
ネビュラが現れプラズマ銃でヨンドゥのインプラントを焼き切る以前から、クラグリンは既に罪悪感に蝕まれ始めている。  
彼はプラズマ銃の熱が感じられるほどの近さにいた。焦げたヤカの酸っぱい科学物質のような臭いと、テイザー銃の音と、呻き声を上げた小さなネズミがヨンドゥの後ろに倒れるのが見えるほどの近さに。暑い日に物が腐るような早さで、テイザーフェイスの焼けた顔に笑みが浮かぶ。周りで起こる全てを知覚していながら、何も頭に入ってこない。  
「船長……」と遅れて言う。どうしていいかわからず、無力に。  
テイザーフェイスがヨンドゥの腰をブーツで踏みつけ、腐った落ち葉の中に顔を沈めさせる。あの晩、クラグリンがベッドに押しつけたのとちょうど同じように。あれからまだ二週間も経っていない。  
「何か言ったか」とテイザーフェイスが答える。

\------------------------------

「[[rb:宇宙 > スペース]]」は無限だ。クソ。文字通りにそうなのだから、言うまでもない。「[[rb:空間 > スペース]]」と言われると、普通は何か穴のようなもの、周囲または四方が囲まれているものを思い浮かべるだろう。スペースは、箱の中にも、部屋の中にも、建物の間にも、太陽と太陽の間にも存在する。  
なら、銀河を取り囲む「スペース」はどうだろうか。全く違ったスケールでの話になる。宇宙は箱であり、箱は無である。果てしなく暗く、果てしなく冷たい。いつの日か、その冷たさと暗さとに何もかもが蝕まれてしまう。

だが、今日はその日じゃない。クラグリンは黙って船長を死なせはしない。

彼が危うい角度でピーターたちにシャトルを突っ込ませ、二人をスラスターに吸い込んでしまう前に、ロケットが割って入る。  
「俺に任せろ」と落ち着いて言う。「チームで一番のパイロットは俺だ」  
通信マイク越しに泣くのに忙しいピーターは訂正しない。クラグリンも彼の──“水仕事”を叱りつけない。それよりも、ピーターの腕の中でゆっくりと窒息していく男について、息子の顔を包む青い手が霜で覆われ、硬直していることについて、現実的な解決法を見つけなければと考えている。例えば、緊急用トラクタービームの解除ボタンを叩き、全体重をかけて発射レバーを引くこととか。  
それは滅多に使われない錆びた装置だ。指令コンソールはハッチ近くにある。そちらは、もっと厳密にメンテナンスされていた──とはいえ、他の誇りある傭兵組織が引き受けないような依頼しか情報網に上がってこなかったウドンタ船長末期には、それさえも故障していた。危険な割に低賃金の仕事しかなく、年に一度の錆止めを推奨されていても、船の腐食と戦わせるためにワイヤーブラシで武装させるのに十分な人員の余裕がなかったのだ。

クラグリンは腕の筋肉がひっくり返って痙攣を起こすまでレバーに力をこめる。静脈が破裂するかという寸前に、大きな灰色の手が添えられる。  
後は単純に力と作用の問題だ。ドラックスが力を加える。レバーが所定の位置に傾けられる。二進数に圧縮された信号が、頭では理解できない電流の速さでもってシャトル内部のコイルを伝っていく。丸みを帯びた船尾ハッチが開かれ、振動する虹色のビームが放たれる。そのビームが身勝手な船長とガーディアン一人を捕まえる──エゴの死の手に飲み込まれる前に──そうであってくれと、クラグリンは願う。  
「捕まえた」とだけ言い、レバーの握り痕のついた両手でドアを指し示す。  
ロケットが頷く。  
「行け。俺も後から医務室に行く」  
どんな船にも医務室への案内サインがある。無論、ハイジャックされた際に一番脆いところを突かれないよう、そうとはわからないものになっている。クラグリンは壁の空いたスペースに描かれた素人臭く下手くそな炎のマークを指さす。  
「こいつが通路の分岐ごとにある。とにかく酔っ払いが描いたようなやつだ」  
ロケットが操縦席から飛び出す。ネビュラが当然のように操縦席に座る。クラグリンはうろんな目で彼女を見る。もし、彼女が何か企んでいたら……  
とはいえ、先を心配する余裕はない。彼らの頭上には、既に心を悩ます答えのない疑問が渦巻いているのだから。何にしろ、ネビュラについては彼女の姉が目を覚まし次第、面倒をみるはずだ。  
クラグリンには守るべき船長がいる。  
どうなっているのかとピーターに通信で聞けばいい。そう気づいていながらも、ブリッジ後部の通信リレーを通り過ぎ、見慣れた迷宮の先へと向かう。ロケットは既に姿を消しており、グルートはドラックスの手に任されている。小枝はまだパンチを繰り出そうとしているようだが、大男の方は気づきもしないだろう。  
小枝が残された理由はわかる。いつもどおりのロケットの悲観主義からだ。グルートはこれまでにもクソを目にしてきた。しかし、ガーディアンズのまあまあ家庭的なライフスタイルと相まって、見知らぬ者や敵が惨殺されるのを目にするのはともかく、親しい者の死体を見るのは小枝にとって容易なことではない。まだぼんやりとしか死の意味を理解していないのであれば、尚更だ  
クラグリン自身もそんな甘やかしが必要なほど幼ければよかったのにと思う。そして、エアロックから身を投げる代わりに、近道の配管路の中を這い進む。この現実から逃れたい。だめだ。しっかりしなければ。現実を見つめて、知らなければ──ヨンドゥと彼の愚かなテランが到着するまで希望を持ち続けるんだ。そのとき、ピーターの叫び声が聞こえる。

「ヨンドゥ！頼むよ、目を覚ましてくれ！お願いだよ、[[rb:父さん > ダッド]]！」

ヨンドゥが返答するにしろ、クラグリンが諦めるにしろ、長くはかからないはずだ。だが、このトンネルの中で結果を聞かされたら、50パーセントの確立で膝をついたまま出られなくなってしまうだろう。  
通信イヤホンを耳からぐいっと引き抜いて、床の格子板に捨てる。それはバウンドしながら不規則な床パネルの上を転がっていく。クラグリンが急いで通り過ぎようとすると、たまたまブーツの踵の下にある。   
踏み潰された蛍のようにイヤホンが[[rb:爆 > は]]ぜる。電気回路と電導ジェルが内部から飛び出す。クラグリンは振り向かない。これで雑音混じりに震えるスピーカーが出す悲痛な「ノー!」の叫びを聞かなくて済むと自分を納得させつつ、スピードを落とさず先に進む。

\------------------------------------

三日後、クラグリンはロケットから隠しおおせたケモノミミズの皿を手にして、のんびりと医務室に入る。

ロケットはこのドロドロしたプロテイン食の中毒になっており、このままいけば文字通りの毛玉になる恐れがある。エゴの惑星の爆発から逃れた後、彼は船に積んである缶詰全部を自分の物だと宣言していた。つまり、クラグリンとヨンドゥを助けた見返りを要求してきたのだ。勿論、そんなのは全部クソ喰らえ。確かにロケットは、シャトルのお粗末なジャンプドライブに過剰な負荷をかけずに、次の居住可能な惑星へと彼らを運ぶ航路をインプットしたし、厄介な警告音が鳴ったり、コンソールの座標針が未知の暗闇の先にある危険領域へと振り切れたりするたびにエンジンの問題を解決してくれてはいる。  
しかしながら、シャトルの脱出準備をしたのはクラグリンであり、親愛なる実の父親に最後の一撃を喰らわせたのはクイルだ。そのアホクイルの命を救ってやったのがヨンドゥなのは言うまでもない。つまり、老海賊はご褒美に値する。ロケットはぐだぐだ言う前に缶詰を分けるべきなのだ。

クラグリンは医務室の椅子に腰を落ち着ける。途端にヨンドゥの瞼がひくりとする。クラグリンは両足を交差させて船長の膝の上にのせる。椅子はまだ温かく、クイルの尻たぶの形が残っている。クソテランのクソ過剰新陳代謝め。  
「クラグリンか」  
ヨンドゥの声はいつもより擦れている。喉がカラカラなのだろう。  
「おまえまで俺の寝顔を観察しちゃいなかっただろうな」  
「まさか」と明るく嘘をつく。  
ウネウネとビースティ（宇宙芋虫）をのせたスプーンをヨンドゥの口元まで持っていき、魅惑的に振ってみせる。  
「ほら、あーん」  
ロケットはまだヨンドゥの矢を修理していない。宇宙貿易が可能な惑星で物資を補充できるまで、エクレクターのぽんこつエンジンを動かし続けるのが先決だと言ってToDoリストの次に回している。にもかかわらず、ヨンドゥは矢を吹きそうに見える。その狭められた目つきに胃が痛くなってもおかしくない。皿の中の芋虫が丸まって死んでしまわないのが不思議なくらいだ。  
「腹が減ってないんですか、サー。じゃあ、俺が」  
わざと大げさにぱくりと頬張り、芋虫がずるりと喉を下っても、顔をしかめないようにする。胃酸に焼かれた芋虫たちは胃の中で悶え苦しみ、やがて安らかに眠る。  
「美味い」  
「こっちに寄こせ、クソ野郎」  
「うーんうーん、手に負担をかけちゃ駄目だって言われてんだろ、船長」  
ヨンドゥの凍傷の中でも一番酷かったのがこの両手だ。今は包帯で見事にくくられており、ロケットが倉庫にこれしかなかったと言い張るピンクの絆創膏で留められている。人口呼吸器に繋がれた後、ありがたいことにヨンドゥは二十四時間意識不明のままでいた。そのかげで、ガーディアンズはどうにかして十分な包帯を巻く機会を得られたというわけだ。  
それに……まあ、その……彼らは概して頑丈だった。これほど充実した設備（なぜなら資金が最も厳しいときでさえ、ヨンドゥは最低一宇宙世紀分の医療品をストックしておくよう指示していた）を最大限に活用できるような怪我は滅多にない。そんなわけで、ガーディアンズは物珍しさから、ちょっとやり過ぎたのかもしれない。  
ヨンドゥといえど、親指を使えなければ、露出した肌につけられた小さな電極や配線を外そうにも、おくるみに包まれた赤ん坊のように転がるしかない。彼の尊厳はこの一週間足らずで過去の三十年間以上に損なわれていた──船員に反乱を起こされ、自分の船の捕虜となり、成り行きから息子と見なすようになった子供のために死にかけた。さらに、（何より最悪なのが）厳粛な面持ちのガーディアンズを引き連れ、涙を浮かべた当の息子によって花嫁スタイルで抱きかかえられながら医療室に運ばれたことだ。（その様子はロケットによって“記録のために”撮影された。かなりの確率で次の脅迫のネタに使われるのだろうな、とクラグリンは疑っている）。  
ヨンドゥはこれ以上、自らの品位を落とすことを拒絶する。昨日などは一日中、拷問される兵士を彷彿とさせる硬直した表情のまま薬物治療のテストに耐えさせられたところだった。そこへ、このクラグリンだ。介助なしには食べられもしない好物を使ってからかってくる。ヨンドゥがモニターケーブルで絞め殺すぞという顔をするのも無理はない。  
わかってはいるが、クラグリンも笑みを隠せない。まるで顔に刻み込まれているかのように。頬の筋肉が引き攣れて痛い。ヨンドゥがやらしい目つきでそれを見る。  
「どうかしましたか、サー」  
「おまえが物欲しげな顔をしているからだ」  
「誤解だ。俺が笑っているのは……」  
ヨンドゥと幾つものモニターとを繋ぐ配線の束を避けつつ、ベッド脇のテーブルの端に皿を置く。配線の束には、きっと真空暴露や凍結溶解とは何の関係もない機能を測定するケーブルも混ざっているはずだ。ヨンドゥの腹が鳴る。自分の体の裏切りにヨンドゥが怒って唸ると、クラグリンは改めて皿を手に取る。  
「あんたが死ななくてよかったから」とスプーンを持ち上げて言葉を結ぶ。  
じっくり煮込んだザンダー人のように旨そうな温かな香りが二人の鼻孔へと漂う。ヨンドゥは唇を舐め、唾を飲み込む。嫌々といった様子で一口受け入れる。一旦飲み込んでから、  
「メソメソした話はもうたくさんだ」と警告する。  
クラグリンが振り回したナプキンを鼻であしらい、顎に滴ったオレンジ色のソースを手に巻かれた包帯で拭き取る。  
「クイルがおめぇの分まで散々泣いたろ。あいつが涙で溺れ死ななかったのが驚きだぜ」

クラグリンは言葉に詰まる。彼が前回医務室に立ち寄ったとき、クイルは包帯の巻かれたヨンドゥの手を両手で握りしめ、恥ずかしげもなく泣きながら、二度とあんな馬鹿な真似はしないでくれと約束させようとしている最中だった。一方のヨンドゥは明らかに気まずい表情のまま、あえて特別なことは何も起こっていないかのような素振りをして、ピーターが甘くなったと叱り、自分のプロフェッショナルな指導の下で、どうしておまえのような甘えた男ができ上がるのかと大声で説教をしていた。そして、相手を泣き止ませようと、その馬鹿野郎の頭を撫でもした。ラヴェジャーズにはまさかの光景だ。

「あいつはあんたを亡くすところだったんだ」とクラグリンは言う。「あんたが無事で嬉しいんだよ。それだけさ。あまり厳しく当たらないでやってくれよ」  
彼がクイルの味方につくことは滅多にない。けれど、あの坊主が経験したことを考えてもみろ──血を分けた父親が思いやり深い孤独な神から母を殺したサイコパスに変貌するのを見せられた上に、自分の腕の中で育ての“父さん”が息子のために命を投げ出すのを見ていなければならなかったのだ──そのことが、クラグリンの萎びた心に稀有な同情心をもたらしている。

まあ、ヨンドゥは死ななかった。完全には。ただし、テランの重たい足音が聞こえてきたときの顔を見る限り、死んだ方がましだったと思っているようだが。  
「あいつ、俺をハグすんのを止めねぇんだ」と吐き捨てる。  
起き上がろうともがくせいで、助け起こそうとするクラグリンの手を全て振り払ってしまう。  
「クソ！クラグリン、この船を降りるぞ」  
クラグリンは同じ約束を繰り返す。  
「もちろんですよ、サー。あんたの怪我が治ったら」  
厳密に言えば、これは彼らの船だった。だが、ここからガーディアンズを追い出すとなると、宇宙シラミの駆除と同じことだ。要するに、火炎放射器と神経ガス、さらに胆力があってようやく可能になる。  
彼らと別れた後には、クラグリンとヨンドゥはゼロから始めなければならない。新しい船員、新しいガリオン船、新しい顧客を探さなければ。骨の折れる仕事だ。だが、何も初めてのことではないし、今回だってやれる。スタカーが確執を手放した今は、以前より楽になるはずだ。提督はヨンドゥに議会への復帰を促した一方で、まだ諸手を挙げて歓迎したとは言えなかったが、もうブラスター銃を構えてはいないのは確かだった。  
今のところは、この機会をホリデーだと思い、船長には息子とともに貴重な時間を過ごしてもらいたい。  
「クイルが来た」と言って、顎で赤毛頭を指し示す。その頭の持ち主は、医療室のドアの外で立ち聞きしていないふりをしている。  
「俺は上に行って、ネズミが航海図を台無しにしていないか見てくる」  
ヨンドゥが必死の目でクラグリンの手首を掴む。  
「待て！あいつと二人きりにするな！またハグされたら、どうすりゃいいんだ」  
クラグリンの袖にしがみ付きながら声の調子も必死になっている。  
「クラッグス。もし、あいつに『[[rb:父さん > ダッド]]』なんて呼ばれたら？」  
「うーん」とクラグリンは言いあぐねる。  
包帯の巻かれた手を取り、胸の上に交差させて戻す。そして、唸り声にキスするように身を屈める。  
「お言葉ですが、サー。そう呼ばせてやれよ」

\-----------------------------------

ヨンドゥが立ち上がれるようになるまでに一週間。クラグリンが望んでいたほどの期間ではないが、もうこれ以上、年寄りのロクデナシを静かにさせてはおけない。

「誰かをブッとばして、盗みをする」と、まるで太陽風の予報についての話を振られたみたいにヨンドゥが答える。  
「仕事に戻るぜ」  
そして、病床と医療機器の心を蝕むようなビープ音から離れる。少なくと起き上がって歩きさえすれば、たとえ四肢が完全に機能しなくても、クイルのハグを避けられる。  
そうやって何時間もハグを避けているうちに苛立ちを募らせ、ついにキレたヨンドゥはクイルを壁に叩きつけ──  
ようとした。クイルの身長が約6フィート2インチなのに対して、ヨンドゥは大きく見積もって5フィート10インチだ。つい最近、減圧による昏睡状態に二十四時間あった男にとって、このピンク色のテランは動かすには恐ろしく巨体過ぎる。クイルがヨンドゥに押されるまま扉に背中をつけたのも、ほとんどのところ彼がヨンドゥの動きに合わせてやったからに過ぎない。  
「父さん、何を……」  
「父さんなんて呼ぶな、ボーイ！」

眺望スクリーンのあるブリッジは、船で最も天井が高い。その眺望スクリーンは壁全体を占め、戦闘をよく観察できるよう曲線的に設計されている。また、天井には空洞の銅管が張り巡らされており、唸りを上げる航海装置や通信デッキの周りに冷却水を送り込んでいる。そして、それぞれの銅管は少しづつ異なる音程で反響音を吐き出す。ヨンドゥの突然の大声は、彼の顎が閉じられた後も長く響く。まるで大聖堂に向かって叫び、ばたんとドアを閉めたみたいに。  
ロケットが顔をしかめる。  
「手荒ぇな」  
その横で燃料効率のいい航路を考えていたクラグリンは、実際に小さい生き物を傷つけないところを探して骨ばった肘でつつく。そうする間に、顔をくしゃくしゃにしたクイルがヨンドゥを押しのけて、出口へと走り出す瞬間を見逃す。  
まあ、いいさ。あの二人の家庭内ドラマなら、これまでにずっと見てきた。だいたいの見当はつく。  
「あれでいいんだ」とロケットに言う。  
ヨンドゥが振り向き、ガーディアンズ全員に様々な温度差で見つめられていることに気づく。虫娘はショックを、小枝は恐怖を、筋肉ダルマは困惑を、帽子をかぶらないサノスの娘は好奇心を、帽子についての意見は不明な方のサノスの娘は明らかな敵意を──。  
「ラヴェジャーに家族はいない」とクラグリンは続ける。  
ロケットが鼻を鳴らす。  
「そんなこと言ったって無駄だぜ。あのとき、クイルの通信機はオンになっていた。ヨンドゥがクイルに何を言ったのか全員が知っている」  
それこそが早くここを発たねばならない理由だ。クラグリンは船長をちらっと見る。船長はクイルがいた場所をぼんやりと見つめている。あんな船長の顔は好きじゃない。ロケットがヨンドゥに近づき、椅子の上に飛び乗って静かに、けれど誠実に語りかけ始めると、それはもっと酷いものになる。  
「なあ、そうやってあいつを追い払っていたら、いつか戻って来なくなるかもしれねぇぞ」  
ヨンドゥが拳を握りしめる。  
「黙れ」  
「あんた、俺が嫌な奴だったとき、俺に怒鳴ってくれたじゃねぇか。今度は俺の番だ」  
ロケットは、あえてヨンドゥに手を触れない。だが、蹴りが届く範囲に留まっている。相手が真っ当なラヴェジャーだったら、逆手に取られかねない信頼の表し方だ。  
そう装うのが上手いにしても、ヨンドゥはもう長い間、真っ当なラヴェジャーじゃなかったのでは──とクラグリンは疑う。それはヨンドゥがロケットを蹴りもせずに、ただ睨みつけているだけなことからも証明される。船長の両目から自然と炎が噴き出たときに備えて、クラグリンが消火器までの距離を計算し始めるほどの時間、ただ睨んでいただけだ。  
「下らねぇ。俺が気にするとでも思ってんのか」とヨンドゥが言う。  
「そこが……」とロケットは答え、恐れ知らずにも、ヨンドゥのブーツを爪先でひっかく。「あんたの問題なんだよ、ブルー。何だってわざわざ……自分の息子を愛していないふりをするんだ」  
「おまえにゃわからねぇ」と呟き、ヨンドゥが出口に向かう。  
ロケットは大胆にも──とても、とても、無謀にもその後を追う。  
「わかるさ！だって、あんたと俺は同じなんだから！忘れたのか！」  
この時点で、他のガーディアンズは少なからず面食らっている。聞き耳を立てるなと脅しの口笛が鳴らないものだから、クラグリンが腕組みをして唇をまくり上げ、睨みつける役を買って出る。この一幕に観客はいらない。  
「クイルを追いかけろ」とロケットに促されても、ヨンドゥは黙ったままだ。  
「なあ、ブルー。出て行きたきゃ、行けばいい。けれど、俺らと縁を切るってわけにはいかねぇぞ。もうしっかり関わっちまったからな。それに知っての通り、クイルだって俺と同じくらい頑固だぜ」  
クラグリンは、てっきりヨンドゥがロケットの毛皮に唾を吐いて「お節介ババアみてぇな真似はよせ」と言うだろうと予想する。だが、船長は自分自身を──薄汚れたレザーコートと、凍傷の痕が残る老いた手とを見おろしているだけだ。  
そして、ようやく頷く。ロケットも頷いてから、満足して後ろへ下がり、グルートが登れるよう前足を出してやる。小枝が彼の肩の上に落ち着いて丸くなる。  
「アイム・グルート」  
ヨンドゥが珍しく小さな笑みを小枝に見せる。どういうわけか、それはもっと大きく意地の悪い笑みと同じくらいにクラグリンの胸をぎゅっとすくませる。  
「そうだ、小枝。俺らはまだ出て行かねぇよ」とヨンドゥが答えるのが聞こえる。  
溜息が出る。ヨンドゥが宇宙域のジャンプに耐えられる体になったら、すぐに出発しようと思っていたのに。だが、隊が崩壊したとあっても、船長の言葉は絶対だ。クラグリンは革の割れ目からクッション材が飛び出した操舵席に身を沈める。航海図の作成作業に戻りつつも、漆黒の宇宙を映し出した眺望スクリーンに映るヨンドゥの背中が遠ざかるのをこっそりと盗み見る。

[newpage]

[chapter:第八章]  
物事がスムーズに済むのは、そういった傾向があるからだ。ピーターはヨンドゥを父さんと呼ばない（そう呼ばれて取り乱すヨンドゥが近くにいない場合は別として）、ヨンドゥは一日五回までのハグを許す。二人は妥協と調整を行い、日常生活において互いの存在が許せる程度まで必要な犠牲を払うことにした。それはつまり、クラグリンにとってはクイルが彼らの性生活に鼻を突っ込むということで、苛つかせられる。

「マジで一緒のベッドでなくていいの？マジで？」  
シャトルの廊下を歩きながらクイルが尋ねる。ちょうど、横になれる場所ならどこでも寝るのをロケットに止めさせるためと、ブリッジで寝入ったドラッグスの鼾が船中に響くのを防ごうと居室の割り当てがなされているところだった。  
「俺、本気で言ってんだけど」  
クイルがこっちを見ろと腕に触れてくる。そこで振り向いてしまったクラグリンは、たちまちに後悔する。クイルのでっかい青い目が言語を絶する慈愛を浮かべて、彼を見おろしている。  
「怖がらなくていいんだ。もう隠す必要はない。ガーディアンズは、あんたたちがお互いを──」  
クラグリンの顎が落ちる。  
「おまえ、あいつらに話したのか!?」  
「え、違うって！」  
ショックがピーターの顔からマシュマロ的甘さを消し去る。だが、それも吐き気を催すような同情と好意とが戻ってくるまでの僅か五秒間のこと。  
「ただあいつらにも目がついているってだけ。それに」  
と咳払いをして、クイルの視線が脇に逸れる。  
「ヨンドゥに愛してるって言った俺の声が通信越しに聞こえていたんなら、あんたのも皆に聞こえていたってことさ」  
ファック。正直なところ、ロケットが緊急用酸素マスクと保温毛布を抱えて到着するまでの数分間をロクに覚えていない。だが、思い出せる限り──再現したい言葉ではなかったはず──クラグリンのプライドのためにも。加えて、もちろんヨンドゥのプライドのためにも。  
「一緒のベッドはいらねぇよ」  
宥めようと伸ばされるクイルの手を肩で振り払う。  
「俺と船長はそんなんじゃねぇし」  
クイルは納得がいかないようだ。  
「デキてたんじゃないっての？じゃあ、この二十年、俺は幻を見てたって？」  
「いや、そうじゃなくて……ただ」  
どう言ったものか、クラグリンの頭が考え得る幾千もの説明法をふるいにかける。そうして驚いたことに、結局ただの事実に落ち着く。  
「あの人は、他人に寝姿を見れるのが嫌いだから」  
クイルの眉根が寄せられる。そして肩をすくめる。「変なの」と言ったきり、それ以上は何も言わない。

食堂の冷蔵庫に貼られた部屋割りでは、クラグリンとヨンドゥは隣接した居室に入れられている。ドラックスが首を傾げながら部屋割りをじっと見つめる。何度も首の角度を変えるものだから、てっきり首がフクロウのように回るのではと思えてくる。  
「ロケットとクイルが一緒なのか。一晩中、喧嘩をするに決まっている」とドラックス。  
「うーんと、俺はガモーラを誘ったんだけど、ちょっと事情があって──」  
「この間、酔ったあなたが私の着替えを覗く妄想をしているとか言ったからでしょ」  
「待って。あのときは自制心がトンでたんだ。想像したからって、実行するわけないだろ。俺はそんなクソ野郎じゃない」  
マンティスがドラックスの横から部屋割りを覗きこむ。  
「私はガモーラと一緒なの？」  
「もし、少しでも私に触れたら、あんたの両手を切り落とす」  
マンティスが怯える。横に来たロケットが肩で彼女の太腿をつつく。  
「大丈夫だって、虫娘。いつだってブルーと同室になっていいんだぜ。きっと優しくしてもらえる」  
ドラックスが胸筋を膨らませる。  
「マンティスは若すぎる、この──」  
「まず第一に」とマンティスを指さしたヨンドゥが言う。「彼女は自分のことが決められる程度には大人に見える。第二に」  
ロケットの疑わし気な視線を受けて肩をすくめる。  
「何だよ。俺はパーソナル・スペースってやつが好きなんだ。それがいけねぇってのか」  
ネビュラ、食堂の反対側から人工眼のズーム機能を使って割当表を見た彼女が大股で部屋を突っ切り、冷蔵庫から紙を剥がし取って丸めてからドラマチックに踏みつける。  
「私もだ」  
「うわ」とクイルがたじろぐ。「でも、ドラックスと同室になりたい奴なんかいないし」  
ドラックスが不意を突かれたような顔をする。  
「まさか。どうしてだ。俺こそ模範的なルームメイトだぞ」  
「皆、おまえの鼾を知っているからだよ、相棒」  
ドラックスの背を叩いてから、ピーターはネビュラに軽い笑みを向ける。  
「問題ないさ。君は俺と同室になればいい。クラグリン、あんたはベビーシッターは嫌なんだろう」  
「二十六年もやらされたからな」  
ピーターが舌を突き出す。それによって、クラグリンの言い分が正しいとだけ証明される。  
「というわけで、ロケットとグルートは、そっちの大男と一緒になってくれ」  
「何、三人で一部屋だと」ロケットの小さな手が振り回される。「俺たちが小さいからって、一人前以下に扱うな！」  
「でも、そうしないと、全員が船員用居室に収まんないんだよ！もうこうするしかないだろ！なぁ、ダ・ヨンドゥ」※＝[[rb:“ダ”ッド > 父さん]]  
ダ・ヨンドゥが頷く。  
この船をガーディアンズに譲り、船長と二人で再出発する計画が台無しだ。まあ、少なくとも、これなら新しいガリオン船の資金を稼ぐ必要はない──とクラグリンは思う。同時に、きっと真っ当な仕事には飽きるだろうし、そうしたら、どこかで一船盗めばいいとも。  
次の瞬間、案の定ヨンドゥが仕切り出す。  
「次の行先はノーウェアだ。坊主ども、おまえらの船が見つかるまで、この船にたむろするのも、俺らが新しい船員を雇ってから抜けるのも好きにしろ。だが、ここにいる間は稼いでもらわねぇとな。俺の船にタダ乗りさせるわけにゃいかねぇ。わかるな」  
「この船は、あんたの物だったのか」  
ドラッグスがエンジンにプラズマを注ぎ込むガラス管のうねりを追うようにぐるりと辺りを見上げる。  
「気づかなかった」  
「気づけよ。おまえが吹っ飛ばすと脅してから、まだ四か月も経っちゃいねぇぞ。クイル、話し合いは終わりでいいな」  
「待てよ、またあんたが仕切るのか」クイルが不満げに顔を歪める、「フェアじゃない」  
「フェアかだと。誰がおまえの命を救ってやった。俺にそんな口を利くな」  
「やっぱりだ。いつだって俺を押さえつけようとする。あんたは変わらないクソジジイ──」  
「おまえにとっちゃな」  
ヨンドゥがニヤリと笑って締めくくる。生きているうちに歯医者にかかったことがある者では勝てない笑みだ。  
「俺の部屋は決まった。後は好きに揉めてろ。また後でな」  
じゃあな、と手を振って、堂々と出口に向かう。ピーターは、もし彼以外の者がしたら自殺行為にあたることをする──よろけさせるぐらいの強さでヨンドゥの腕を掴み、引き留める。  
「まだ話は終わっていない。あんたは船長でいることに慣れているんだろうけど、ガーディアンズのリーダーは俺だ！」  
ロケットが咳払いし、ガモーラがくいっと片眉を上げる。クイルは賢明にも言い直す。  
「何かを決める際、俺たちはもっと民主的なんだ。俺が指揮を執るのは戦闘でだけだ」  
ドラックスが鼻を鳴らしてナイフの柄を撫ぜる。クイルは両手を挙げる。  
「俺の得意分野のときにはね。そうでないときには、チームを生きて帰らせる奴に任せるさ、もちろん。つまり俺が言いたのは、ガーディアンズはラヴェジャーズのようには動かないってことだ。ヨンドゥ、俺たちがエクレクター号にいたときには、あんたがルールを決めるのが当然だったかもしれない。でも、」  
クイルはクラグリンの抗議を無視する。厳密に言えば、ここはまだエクレクター号なのだが。  
「もうそうはいかない。そこで俺からの提案だ。ドラックスには個室を与える。誰も鼾で悩まされないように。あんたは文句を言わずに、誰かと同室になれ。好きな相手を選んでいいから」  
これでヨンドゥがピーターの顔に一発お見舞いしないようなら、がっかりだ。クラグリンは、意外な結果にがっかりさせられる。さらに、ヨンドゥの指が彼をかすりもしなかったことには、もっと失望させられる。  
「おい、虫」まだテランを睨みつつも（こいつを息子と呼ぶなんて何と愚かだったのだろう）、ヨンドゥが言う。「計画変更だ。結局、俺とおまえとでルームメイトみたいだぜ」  
「え、私？」  
マンティスが自分の顔を指さして答える。大きな瞳がしばたたく。  
「でも、私ブサイくだし……」  
「おめぇのことなんざ見ねぇよ。目を閉じてるさ」  
ドラックスのナイフがホルスターから1インチ引き出される。鼻息を鳴らしたヨンドゥが腰に手を滑らせ、コートの裾がふくらはぎでふわりと揺れる。  
「ずっと目を閉じててやるってんだよ。部屋には洗い場もついてるしな。着替えも、女のアレコレもそこですりゃいい」  
ドラックスは納得したように見えない。残りのガーディアンズの誰も。ロケットが咳払いする。  
「さっきのは冗談だ。なあ、ブルー。本当のところ、彼女はあんたには若過ぎんだろ」  
ヨンドゥが馬鹿にした笑みを返す。  
「信じろ。俺は花を汚すような気分じゃねぇんだよ」  
「わあ！」とマンティスが立ち上がり、ヨンドゥに駆け寄って仔犬のように飛び跳ねる。彼女に尻尾があったなら、振られていたことだろう。尻尾の代わりに額の触覚がパタパタと左右に動いている。  
「私、汚されるのは初めて」  
クラグリンは忍び笑いを漏らす。ドラックスの顔が更に険しくなり、ヨンドゥの笑いも尻すぼみになる。デストロイヤーとやり合えないわけじゃない。ただ、この船が将来のラヴェジャー船になるのなら、船長の形をした窪みを壁に残したくないだけだ。  
「落ち着け、胸筋野郎。この小虫に間違ったことは起こりゃしねぇ。なあ、虫ちゃん」  
マンティスはしょんぼりして見える。  
「私、間違ったことの経験もないの」  
「おまえみたいな可愛い虫が？」  
ヨンドゥが口笛を鳴らす──ただ驚いたという表現のために。ガーディアンズは何とか身をすくませずにいる。だいたいのところは。マンティスだけが何も気にせず、底抜けに嬉しそうな笑みを浮かべてラヴェジャーを見上げる。  
「私、可愛い？」  
ヨンドゥが目を細める。  
「ああ、違うのか」  
「私、ブサイくだもの！」  
「こいつは驚いた。この虫とは楽しめそうだぜ」  
ドラックスの目つきに気づく。  
「楽しみといっても、アッチの意味じゃねぇぞ。フレンドリーとか何とかそういうのだ。おい、クラグリン。俺が一度だってレディーに無理強いをしたことがあったか」  
クラグリンはニヤニヤ笑いを隠して肩をすくめる。  
「ありません、サー」  
「そう、おまえらだよ！」  
ロケットが二人の間をぐるりと回る。瞑想的に両目を狭める。  
「おまえらがヤッてんなら、何で一緒の部屋にならねぇ。俺らが揉めなくて済むようにさ！」  
良い質問だ──と言わなかったのは、ベルート星での一件以来、クラグリンは二度と表立って船長を批判するまいと固く心に決めているからだ。けれど……。あえて誰かを選ばざるを得ないなら、なぜ最も無防備な姿を見せる相手としてクラグリンが選ばれないのだろうか。一度として話題に上らせたことさえないが、彼は既に船長が隠しているものを知っている。あの軋むような低い叫び声を。クラグリンは、この秘密をきっと墓まで持っていく。  
なのに、どうやらヨンドゥは、クラグリンを差し置いて、かろうじてファックできる程度の年端もいかない小虫だけを信頼しているらしい。  
クラグリンはヨンドゥの答えを待って、彼をじっと見つめていることを自覚する。実のところ、他の者たちも同じだ。ところが、ヨンドゥは気まずいのが嫌いな一方で、他人を苛立たせることに関して屁とも思わない。  
「おめぇら、何をごちゃごちゃ言ってんだ。ボーイが選べと言った。だから俺は選んだ」  
「でも、どうして」クイルが全員の疑問を代弁する。  
ヨンドゥの冷笑は彼自身と同じくらい醜く擦り切れている。上の歯のギザギザ具合が都会のビル群の凹凸を思わせる。  
「どうしてかと言うと、おめぇら全員をムカつかせられるからだ。見ろ、そのとおりだろ。さて、俺と虫娘の部屋は決まった。後はおまえらに任せる」  
と、マンティスの背中に腕を回す。ドラックスが唸り声を上げるので、彼女の『危険地帯』には触れないように気をつけながら。そのまま彼女をドアへと導く。マンティスは相変わらず仔犬のような笑みを浮かべている。  
「私、汚されるの？」  
「いいや、お嬢ちゃん。たぶん、おまえにぴったりなプリティボーイがノーウェアで見つかるよ。知らねぇけどな」  
「ノーウェアにそんなのいません、サー！」  
クラグリンが大声で言い、ヨンドゥは背後で扉が閉まる前に中指を立てる。

結局のところ、ガモーラとネビュラが同室となり──誰にとっても、先の思いやられる決定だが、ひょっとしたら、この状況から彼女らの切望するところの正常な姉妹関係を築くヒントが得られるかもしれない。  
ピーターはグルートのお守り役に立候補した。ロケットからグルートを手渡されると、ヨンドゥを見るときに無意識に浮かべる間抜けな笑みと同じ顔でもって、あくびをする小枝を歓迎した。  
ロケットはクラグリンと一緒になった。クラグリンは大して気にしていない。以前は二十人一部屋で寝ていたことを考えれば、ルームメイトが一人だけというのは贅沢に違いない。  
そしてドラックスは……もちろん一人部屋だ。目に見えて不満げにしている。  
「気に入らん」  
訂正された部屋割りを示して言う。今度のはヨンドゥとマンティスの名前が並べて書かれている。  
「マンティスは俺と同室にすべきだ。確かに彼女はブサイクで気分を悪くさせる身体的配置を持っているが、あのラヴェジャーは信用できん」  
「そのラヴェジャーは俺の親父なんだけど」とクイルが立ち上がる。  
「おまえは違うと言った」  
「状況が変わったの！」  
「そうなのか」とドラックスが肩を落とす。「俺は注意が足りなかった」  
「いつものことだ、相棒。おまえはいつもそうだ」  
クイルが手近な筋肉を叩く。  
「心配すんなって。とりあえず一晩待ってみろ。上手くいかなきゃ、マンティスはおまえと寝ることになるから……って、そういう意味じゃない！」と言ったのは、ドラックスの喉裏が危険な吐き気音を立てたときだ。「ヨンドゥは望み通り一人の空間を取り戻すし、それで皆ハッピーだろ」  
「俺以外はな」  
もふもふの小さな両腕を振り回しながら、ロケットがクラグリンに向かって鼻面を突き出す。  
「あいつの鼻を見ろ！絶対に鼾をかくぞ」  
クラグリンは自分の[[rb:鷲鼻 > わしばな]]を恥ずかしく思いそうになって──思い直す。外見について船長以外の誰にどう思われようと、クソの先ほども知ったことではない。  
「おまえこそ俺の物にマーキングとかすんなよ、毛玉」  
「俺を毛玉なんて呼ぶな！」  
「二人とも仲がいいのは結構だが、」ピーターがグルートを腕に抱いて体を揺らす。「静かにやれよ。子供が寝る時間だ」  
ガーディアンズ（とラヴェジャー）の間で議論が沸騰すると鎮まるまで苦労するものだが、ピーターの腕の中で眠そうにしている樹皮の塊はそれを何とかしてしまう。プラズマ銃も、エアロックも、喉に突きつけられるナイフも、どんな脅しも形無しだ。  
「了解」とクラグリンは言い、ロケットに睨みつけられると、もっと荒い口調で繰り返す。「了解だっつてんだろ。もう寝るぞ」   
  
なぜ船長は自分を差し置いてマンティスを選んだのだろうと葛藤しつつも（そして同時に多少の嫉妬も感じつつも──ドラックスの考えているような理由じゃない──クソ野郎だろうと何だろうと、ヨンドゥにも超えない一線がある）、一方でヨンドゥの鼾が彼自身と同じくらいにひどいものならいいとクラグリンは願う。

[newpage]

[chapter:第九章-最終章]  
朝食の席で、マンティスは不自然に無口だ。誰から見てもそうなのだから、ドラックスにしてみたら尚更だ。嵐の前触れのような、殺してやるといった唸り声を上げ、ドラックスが足音も荒くヨンドゥの居室へと向かう。  
「ちくしょう」クラグリンも小声でつぶやき、小走りで後を追う。  
その横にクイル。顔をしかめたガモーラ、笑い声を立てるロケット、神経質に両手を揉みしだくマンティスら全員が続く（その間、ネビュラはあくびをするグルートと顔を見合わせ、つられてあくびをする）。彼らがヨンドゥの居室前に辿り着くと、旋回する新品の矢を喉元に突きつけられ、ドラックスが戸口に立ち往生している。  
クイルが前に踏み出す。  
「勘弁しろよ！ヨンダッド──じゃないヨンドゥ。ファック、俺たち上手くやれると思ったのに！」  
ヨンドゥはクイルが口を滑らせたのを聞き逃す……というか、正気を保つ方を選ぶ。  
「先に始めたのはこいつだ！」  
ドラックスが歯を剥き、ビルジスナイプでさえ小便を漏らす唸り声を上げる。  
「始めたのはおまえだ！マンティスを汚したときにな！」  
ヨンドゥはビルジスナイプとは違う。相手の頸動脈をピンポイントで狙える矢に守られているおかげで膀胱のコントロールも保証されている。  
「俺は何もしちゃいねぇ」とヨンドゥが吐き捨てる。  
もっとドラックスの顔近くに寄って、適切な脅し文句を並べてやりたそうにしているが、どうやら起き上がって口笛を吹けるよりも早く、ドラックスの方が先に剣を抜いていたようだ。もし、剣の届く範囲にいたなら、矢があろうがなかろうが、面目を潰されていたことだろう。  
船長はジャケット下とズボンとを身につけており、コートは寝台の下に放られている。これまでのところ、この小さな居室に持ちこまれた私物は、それで全てのようだ。ガーディアンズからは居室と呼ばれているが、ここはかつて肥料倉庫に使われていた空間で、今もかすかに臭いが残っている。まあ、公平を期せば、ブーツの脇に脱ぎ捨てられたまま、部屋の隅でひっそりと胞子を放っているヨンドゥの靴下の臭いかもしれないが。  
ドラックスはヨンドゥを信じる気がないようだ。  
「おまえは何かをした！彼女を見ろ。様子がおかしい！」  
当のマンティスは、ドラックスが自分で自分の首に矢を刺してしまわないよう、彼の腕にしがみ付いて必死に止めている最中だ。ニヤリと笑い、ヨンドゥが再び口笛を吹く。つまり、金色の矢先は1インチも後退しない。  
「ドラックス！何も……何だっけ……そう『妙なこと』はなかった！少なくとも、私はそう思う。だって私、凄くブサイくだもの」  
「ほらみろ！いいか、俺はな、こんな自己肯定感に問題のある奴に手なんか出さねぇ。金を貰ったってごめんだ」  
「金を貰ったら、どうかな」とクラグリン。  
ヨンドゥが頷く。「よっぽどの大金の場合に限る！」  
マンティスも彼をコピーした笑いを浮かべて頷く。ちょっと歯が見え過ぎだが、まあまあ上手い。  
「そのとおり！私、彼には一回しか触っていない。悪夢を止めてあげようと思ったの」

おっと。

ヨンドゥの顔からニヤニヤ笑いが滑り落ちる。同じくクラグリンからも、クイルからも、そ他全員の笑みが同様に。ドラックスは矢軸に沿って部屋の向こう側、苛立つラヴェジャーまでを凝視する。  
「ウドンタ。今のは本当か」  
「虫」とヨンドゥが唸る。小首を傾げるマンティスに向けて鋭い視線をひくつかせる。彼女の花弁めいたピンク色の唇が、まるでヨンドゥの口笛を真似るかのように開かれる。  
ヨンドゥの脅威がガーディアンズの最もか弱いメンバーに移ったのを見て、クイルたちの指先が銃のホルスターをさまよう。たとえ味方に囲まれていても、ピストルとナイフを手放せないという彼らの生活環境が察せられる。（シャワーを浴びるときには、どこに武器をしまっているんだろうとクラグリンは思い……いや、やっぱり知りたくねぇな）。  
ヨンドゥが溜息を吐き、口元の緊張を緩めて、鼻梁に集まった皺を指でつまむとなってようやく、全員が力を抜く。  
「虫、秘密ってのが何だか知ってるか」  
マンティスがぱっと顔を明るくする。  
「知ってる！」  
「あれがそうだ」  
しょんぼりと、彼女の触覚さえもしおれる。  
「おお……ごめんなさい……私、そんなつもりじゃ……」  
太陽白熱灯の下に放っておかれた花のようにマンティスがしおれてしまうまで、ヨンドゥは彼女をしょんぼりさせたまま睨みつけている。そして、小さな冷笑を漏らしてから、観客たちに振り向く。  
「一つ貸しだぜ、お嬢ちゃん。おめぇら全員にもだ。……じゃあ、俺は着替えを終わらせたいんで、そろそろ出て行ってくれねぇかな。それとも、ショーを見たいってのか。ボーイが音楽を持ってたな……」  
それを合図に皆が動く。もちろん、クラグリンを除いて。  
ドアがクイルの踵ぎりぎりに閉まろうとする。クイルはいい船長の特徴たるマルチタスクの実習中──つまり、マンティスを宥めながら、同時にロケットから聞かされたに違いないヨンドゥの過去の暴露話について思いを巡らせ、そっと溜息をつきつつ、同じ息でドラックスを叱りつける。

ドアが閉まった途端に、ヨンドゥの得意げな笑いがいやらしいものに変わる。  
「おいおい、さっきのはジョークだぜ。けど、もしおまえがその気だってんなら……音楽なんかいらねぇよな。俺には口笛が──」  
「サー」とクラグリンが言う。彼がヨンドゥを遮る、そんな日は[[rb:稀 > まれ]]だ。そして、何より稀なのは、ヨンドゥがそれを許したことだ。驚きに間が空く。  
「……サー、俺は気にしちゃいない。あんたもわかっているはずだ」  
ヨンドゥはわからないふりをする。  
「気にしねぇって何をだ」  
口に出して言わせたいのか。鼻に拳の跡をつけられるのは気が進まないが、ヨンドゥの隠したい暗い秘密を明かす代償がそれなら、喜んで支払おう。  
「悪夢のこと」そう静かに答える。  
ヨンドゥの反応を伺い、パンチか何かに変わるだろう最初の筋肉のひくつきに身構える。だが、あるのは静寂だけ。クラグリンは錨を外されたように心許なく感じる。  
「そのせいで、あんたが弱くなることも、損なわれることもない」  
ヨンドゥが喉の奥で笑いを引きつらせる。ユーモアの欠片もない。  
「だから、何だそりゃ」  
クラグリンの言葉まるまる三言分から「サー」が抜けているのに、まだ指摘してこない。こいつは深刻だ。クラグリンの[[rb:葦 > あし]]のように細い喉がごくりと膨らんでは戻る。  
「全宇宙から痛めつけられて、それでも唾を吐いてやり返してきた意地の悪いクソジジイ、それが俺にとってのあんただ。今までもずっとそうだった」  
ヨンドゥが腕組みをする。クラグリンを一発殴ってしまわないように、少しだけましでいるために。  
「俺はそんなにジジイじゃねぇ」  
まさしく船長が突っ込むところはそこだろう。クラグリンの渋顔が笑みに緩む。  
「どうかな、サー？こっちに来て、俺に証明してみせちゃくれませんか」  
たちまち青く屈強な体によってドアに押さえつけられる。おかげでヨンドゥの顔に広がった笑みを楽しむ余裕も少しだけ。そこで革と放射線の混じった焦げたトーストのような、けれど、もっと化学的な臭いが運ばれてくる。クラグリンにとっては肺が爆発するまで吸い込める臭いだ。ヨンドゥの鎖骨の窪みに鼻を押しつける。そのまま耳元まで嗅いでいき、男のイヤリングを鼻先でくすぐる。そして、愛らしい青い尻を片手でぎゅっと揉む。  
「ファック、サー」  
「そのとおり。ファックだ」  
ヨンドゥがクラグリンの腰を取って担ぎ上げる。180度回転して後ろ向きに抱えたままベッドに向かい、床に降ろす。クラグリンは手荒な扱いに頬を染め、幸せそうに言葉を詰まらせる。ヨンドゥが肩や腰を揺らす様子は、蛇が攻撃するときのポーズを思わせる。後は軽く胸を押されるだけでいい。膝裏に当たるマットレスにバランスを崩され、クラグリンはベッドに倒れ込む。  
「これ、虫のベッドじゃ？」  
「今はおまえのだ」  
そう事もなげに言う。クラグリンの上に覆いかぶさり、自分の重みを、存在を、ジャケット下の筋肉のカーブを相手に感じさせようとする。寝台はシングルサイズで、二人が慣れていた広さからは程遠い。体を伸ばすと、クラグリンの頭が飛び出てしまう。なので、腹筋を起こす。後で腹部が引き攣れるだろうが、自分の上に跨ったヨンドゥが──しばらく考えた後に背中を向けた──光景は、それを補って余りある。ただし、ヨンドゥの最古にして厳格なルールの一つに抵触していなければだが。

フェラはなし。後背位はなし。船長は背中を見せない。

クラグリンは顔色を失くす。  
「本当にこの姿勢でやりたいんですか。本気で？無理しなくても……。俺が気にしちゃいねぇってのは……わかってるでしょう。俺は別に……」  
ヨンドゥが肩越しに振り向く。毛のない片眉を上げるだけで言いたいことは十分伝わる。たちまちクラグリンの表情が変わる。  
「わかった。本気なんですね。ああ、クソ。星に誓って、あんたは完璧だ。俺はもう死んだっていい。ずっとこうやって──」  
腰を掴もうとする貪欲な両手をヨンドゥが叩き落す。  
「触るのはなしだ」と唸る。  
そこにはホルスターに収められた矢を震わせる警告の口笛が伴っている。見えない脅威は忘れられがちだ。ヨンドゥはストラップを外し、付随する装置を全て頭の上から引き抜いて、ブーツの脇に放る。  
「ボーイ、手を頭の下に組んでいろ。おまえは俺には触らない。[[rb:戯言 > たわごと]]も言うな。ただそこに寝転がって、チンコを使わせてりゃいいんだ」  
クラグリンにはヨンドゥの言わんとするところがわかる。

──さもないと、俺の矢がおまえの耳の間を串刺しにしちまうかもしれない。そのつもりがなくても──

恐ろしいとは思わない（少なくとも普段よりは）。彼の船長は、いつだって最も安全な、あるいは最も正気なベッドメイトじゃないから。二人の長きに渡る関係からクラグリンの性癖と、同様にメンタルヘルスについても、おそらく何かしらか推し測れるだろう。だが、今は自己診断をしているときじゃない。自分の船長の下で、その青い太腿に腰をぎゅっと囚われて横たわっている今はだめだ。  
船長はちょっとの間だけ自分のジャケット下をゴソゴソといじくる。それから、心変わりをする前にと、ぐいっと頭から脱ぎ捨てる。クラグリンは、その背中の筋肉に食い込む傷跡に触れることを許されていない。そこで、代わりに一つ一つをじっくりと目で追う。左肩には網目状の傷が、右肩には複数の噛み痕がある。[[rb:轍 > わだち]]のようになった筋肉の上、ナイフの切り傷と鞭の打ち傷とがそこかしこに。最後の最後、背筋に沿って腰の下まで伸びる銀色の痕をとっておきの視線で追う。  
ヨンドゥが革ズボンを太腿まで下ろす。ぶるりと尻が揺れ、クラグリンは最初のルール「手を頭の下に組んでいろ」を破るべきか、涎を垂らして我慢すべきかを選ばねばならない。そして、賢い方を選ぶ。  
クラグリンの苦境に気づいたヨンドゥは、彼をじらすために舌を鳴らし、プラズマ砲の一撃のようにその股間に血流を与える。膝の上で身を捩り、丸めたズボンで相手の涎を拭いてから床に投げ捨てる。  
クラグリン自身のジャンプスーツは、らしくない緩慢さで脱がされる。ヨンドゥはいつものように股間のファスナーだけ開けて乗っかるのはなく、クラグリンの肩から脱がせて痩せた胸郭を露わにさせ、自分の汚れた爪先を胸毛から抓るに適した乳首にぶつかるまで滑らす。ブーツはまだ履かせたままで。完全に脱がせるには、二人で合わせた以上の忍耐力が必要だ。ヨンドゥが再び後ろを向くと──クラグリンの両手がしっかりと頭の下にあるのを確認してからだ──クラグリンは嬉しく思う。  
確認されてニヤリと笑う。自分がどんなによく躾けられているのか証明したくてたまらない。全てを知ってほしい。彼の服従と敬意と股間の固さは、唯一あなたにだけ向けられているのだと。  
クラグリンは組んだ手で首を支える。その手でヨンドゥのうねる肩甲骨を撫でたい、青い尻たぶを押し広げたいという気持ちが強くなる度に、己のモヒカンを強く引っ張る。冷ややかな睾丸がペニスに触れた際にはきつく引っ張り過ぎ、さらにヨンドゥが細心の注意でもって位置を調節しつつ、その睾丸を彼のペニスに沿って上下させた際には、手一杯に脂っぽい髪を引き抜きそうにそうになる。  
ヨンドゥがサイドテーブルからチューブを取り出す。（「虫娘が最初の男を捕まえたときのために用意してやったんだ。可哀そうに、あいつはソーセージを潰しちまうほど狭そうだからな」）。中身を手の平いっぱいに絞り出すと、温めることもなく、クラグリンのペニスにいきなり触れる。  
クラグリンの悶絶にはおかまいなしだ。クラグリンはびくりとし、胸を上下させながら懸命に腰を振ってヨンドゥの拳をファックしようとする。だが、ヨンドゥは笑みを返すだけだ。謎めいた、最も醜いモナ・リザのような笑み。そして、クラグリンのペニスから離した指を束ねて、自分の青く弾力性に富んできゅっと締まった穴へと付け根まで突き入れてみせる。  
大きく呻いて、クラグリンが空中に腰を突き上げる。十分に濡らされたペニスに冷たい空気がしみる。ついにヨンドゥが彼の股間の上にしゃがみ込み、少しづつ、少しづつ体を沈めだすと、その卑猥さ、その素晴らしさに、クラグリンはたまらず崇拝する名前を漏らしてしまう。  
「ファック。ヨンドゥ……」  
「喋るな」とヨンドゥが思い出させる。クラグリンの毛深い太腿の上で体を支える上腕が震えている。青い爪が太腿の骨を食む。  
クラグリンはこくこくと頷く。最後の1ミリまでペニスを飲み込まれて泣き声を漏らす。太腿の上に跨っているヨンドゥの首が後ろに逸らされる。頭上の灯りが男のフィンと体の角度に遮られ、クラグリンの上に影を落とす。必死に丸まったヨンドゥの爪先の、伸びっぱなしの青い爪が足裏のブーツダコを切りつけている。船長にはもう立ち上がる力がないかもしれないと一瞬思わされる。  
いいや、彼には不屈の精神がある。そうでなければ、船長たり得なかった。ラヴェジャーズにノヴァ軍、そして神とさえ戦ったのだ（唯一神じゃないが、それでも結構なものだ）。けれど、尻の筋肉を収縮させてクラグリンのペニスを乗りこなす船長を目にすることは、それらの勝利全てを合わせたものにも勝る。  
ぷっくりとした青い薔薇に亀頭のくびれが引っかかり、ヨンドゥが喉を鳴らす。クラグリンの両手がヨンドゥの腰を掴もうと途中まで動く。あの腰を引き落とし、満たして、深く激しく突き刺したい。どれほどひどく愛しているのか、さらには言葉にすることを禁じられたその他のこともヨンドゥに味わってもらいたい。  
だが、クラグリンは間一髪で止まり、両手を頭の後ろに戻す。せっかく完璧な眺めを得ているというのに、危うく台無しにするところだった。船長は懲罰的なまでにゆっくりとしたペースで腰を上下させ、クラグリンに内部の凹凸をまざまざと感じさせている。スピードが速められるにつれ、それはよくなるばかりで、船長が傷だらけの青い太腿で彼を締めつけて、そこをクラグリンの先端に吸い付かせたまま腰を上げるたびに、船長自身のペニスが腹にぶつかる音が聞こえる。それにも煽られる。  
ベッドサイドに足を投げ出して横たわる──クラグリンにできるのはそれだけだ。セックスのテンポも、深さも、リズムも、角度も、全て船長がコントロールしている。今はクラグリンの上で腰を捩るようにして体を開き、次に腰を上げて、膝立ちだった体勢から両足を折り畳んでしゃがみこむ。これで両手を自由に使える。その両手が後ろに伸ばされ、肉厚の尻たぶをぐいっと両脇に広げる。  
クラグリンの腹の中にある推進エンジンが飛行準備万端とばかりに回転する。船長の尻たぶの間でペニスが飲み込まれ、押し出される。何度も何度も何度も。クラグリンがどうやって瞬間的に射精してしまえずにいられるのかは、誰にもわからない謎だ。こんなにも多くの感覚──己のペニスが淫らな肉の音とともに出たり入ったりする様子、潤滑剤と先走りの混じった臭い、ヨンドゥの弾ませる息、滑らかで罪深いほどに柔らかな青い……そこに自身が飲み込まれる感触といったものが交じり合うと、意識がほとんど朦朧としてくるだろうに。  
クラグリンは予想に反して持ち堪える。唇を噛みしめ、目をぎゅっと[[rb:瞑 > つぶ]]って耐える。だが、それもヨンドゥがどしりと腰を落として、育児嚢を閉じているホチキス痕に向けて精液をほとばしらせるまでだった。  
それを続いてイッてもいい合図ととらえて、クラグリンは力一杯腰を打ちつけ、身体的にこれ以上は無理だという最後の一滴まで船長から絞り取ろうと前立腺を擦る。そして、ついに、彼もイく。  
そこそこの射精量だ──クラグリンは謙虚なので“そこそこ”とするが実際には──。それもしかたない。溜まりに溜まっていた。あの反乱事件以来、彼らにはセックスの機会がなかったのだから。  
ヨンドゥは両手で下腹部を押さえながら、頭を反らせて湿った息をふうふうと吐いている。体内でぎゅっと締めつけられたクラグリンの勃起瘤が最大限に膨らむ。内側から引き延ばされる感覚にヨンドゥから鋭い息が漏れる。全筋肉を震わせて、船長がぐったりと後ろに倒れる。ふらふらと、最後には大木が倒れるように崩れ落ちる。  
クラグリンは金属製のインプラントで脳天を割られる寸でのところで体を捻って避ける。彼の肩を支柱にして、ヨンドゥの頭蓋骨が回転する。顎が後ろの壁に向くまで持ち上がり、息を切らす。

「ああ、ファック、いい」

クラグリンも心の底から同意する。

まだ半分着たままのジャンプスーツのせいで自分の前身とヨンドゥの背中の密着したところが殆ど耐えがたい程にむっと蒸れる。ふくらはぎから滴った汗がブーツに染みをつけている。だが、顔をしかめる気持ちにはなれない。自分の太腿の上で、膝を立てたヨンドゥの太腿が広がり、おまけにヨンドゥの穴が彼の勃起瘤の根元に心地よくフィットしているときには無理だ。キスするのに十分なほど近くにいるときには明らかに。  
まだ命令が解かれていないので、クラグリンは両手を頭の下に置いたままでいる。顎を胸に押しつけ、顔を下に傾ける。ヨンドゥの目は焦点を結んでいない。ただし、三日月型の目も、笑みの周りの烏の足跡も見間違えようがないけれど。  
「クラッグス」と船長が擦れ声で言う。  
話すなという命令が無効にされた合図だ。  
「はい、ボス？」  
「ふー」まだ息を切らしたまま、クラグリンに鼻を擦りつける。「いい運動になった。今晩はよく眠れそうだ」  
クラグリンも同意に鼻を鳴らす。それから、おずおずと……なぜなら、望むに過ぎた幸せなのではと思えるから。  
「もし、そうでなかったら？」  
ヨンドゥが肩をすくめる。その動きが体を伝わる。ヨンドゥの体内に精液を留めているクラグリンの勃起瘤が甘く引っ張られる。船長の目が眠たげに閉じられ、金属歯が見えるほどの大あくびからの熱く臭い息が放たれた後で、クラグリンの鎖骨に頬がすり寄せられる。  
「ここにいろ」  
と温かな手と、潤滑剤で滑る指とでクラグリンの胸の片側を叩いて言う。  
「ここがおまえの居場所だ」  
「あんたの下でってことですか、サー。だってほら、このまま寝ついたら、俺は明日の朝には窒息しちまう」  
呆れて目を回す分だけ赤い目が開かれ、またゆっくりと気怠げに閉じられる。  
「俺の横でって言ってんだよ。ベッド同士をくっつけりゃいいだろ。けどまあ、おまえの好きにしろ」  
「もちろん、サー」  
クラグリンはヨンドゥの額から顎を離して言う。  
「ほとんどロマンチックだ」  
「よせ。おまえ、時々クイルと同じくらい酷いぞ」  
「うーん、だから俺らを傍においているんだろ」  
鼻が鳴らされると同時に肘打ちがくる。ねばつく不快な体勢を──そこが繋がったままの状態で可能な限り──変える。隣り合って横たわり、それぞれの頭の下に枕がくるまで。クラグリンは枕の片端しか得られない。船長の新しいインプラントが随分と大きいからだ。あの仮説がまったくの間違いだったとヨンドゥ自身によって証明されていなければ、クラグリンは心の中でそれを“償い”と名付けたことだろう。

船長が本当にさっさと寝入ってしまったのか、寝たふりをしているだけなのか、クラグリンにはわからない。だが、どちらにしろ、「『だから俺らを傍においているんでしょう、サー』だ」ともごもご聞こえたのが最後の言葉だ──少なくとも、ドアを叩いたクイルが、まだ真昼間だぞ、ノーウェアはすぐそこで、あんたらが引退した老人よろしく怠けたいなら、俺が喜んで新人集めを引き継ぐからなと知らせに来るまでは。  
ヨンドゥは飛び起き、クラグリンの呻き声をよそに、萎んだ勃起瘤をすぽっと抜く。そして、シャワーを浴びようともせず服を着だす。  
「起きろ」  
そう言い、ダスターコートの襟を上げて、長い傷跡が始まるところを隠す。  
「仕事だ。俺はセレスティアルの顎をいただくから、おまえは眼窩をやれ。それと、クラッグルス？」  
青い肌が革に食われていくのを見つめながら、まだ不平をつぶやいていたクラグリンが顔を上げる。  
「何？」  
ヨンドゥが顔を背ける。だが、それは怒ったからじゃない──クラグリンの想像かもしれないが──事実、彼の耳の先がロイヤルブルーに染まっている。  
「今晩はこの部屋に戻れ。ベッドはおまえが移動させろ。俺にやらせてみろ、背中を痛めちまう。おまえも一ヵ月はファックできねぇぞ」  
クラグリンは微笑む。これこそが動機付けというものだ。  
「了解──」  
「『サー』」  
「サー」

END

※この作品のシリーズ続きは、[Mornings Ever After ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390145/)で読むことができます。


End file.
